Little Flower
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kibum seorang polisi berjiwa bebas yang sialnya selalu mendapatkan promosi jabatan. Dia mendedikasikan dirinya untuk menangkap para penjahat dan kemudian terperangkap oleh cinta seorang bocah. KiHyun. GS!Kyu
1. Chapter 1

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

Lagu Always yang di populerkan oleh Bon Jovi melantun indah dari speaker hitam yang terpasang apik di sisi meja di ujung ruangan. Seorang lelaki memejamkan matanya di sana, kakinya terjulur santai di atas meja—tidak terlalu peduli dengan etiket kerja atau setidaknya basa basi rekan kerja. Bibirnya dengan fasih mendendangkan lagu itu mengikuti suara yang dihasilkan oleh pelantun aslinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau berkelahi!?" itu suara rekan kerjanya, tangannya membanting map tipis demi membentak seorang lelaki dengan seragam sekolah dan wajah yang dipenuhi luka memar. Tidak terlalu menganggu menurutnya, dia masih sibuk bernyanyi. Melipat tangannya di depan dada—masih menikmati lantunan salah satu band favoritnya.

Selera lama.

Lelaki dengan janggut tipis dan kumis tipis di wajahnya serta rambut yang gondrong sebahu terkesan brewokan itu memang sudah berusia dewasa. Tapi dia tergolong muda untuk jabatannya dikantor tersebut. Anggaplah karena garisan takdir dan usaha kerasnya sehingga dia mendapatkan lebih dari teman teman sejawatnya.

"Hei Kibum"—rekannya yang tengah bertanya pada anak anak sekolahan labil yang masih betah beradu mulut satu sama lain memanggilnya. Kibum—lelaki dengan jaket coklat lusuh dan jeans pudar yang terkoyak di bagian lututnya hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan dari sapaan. "Bisakah kau bantu aku?" ini permintaan. Kibum selalu menganggur, sejak kasus terakhir yang ia tangani.

Satuan elit tak membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang ia sebut dengan ikatan rekan kerja di kantor kepolisian ini. Ia membuka matanya, terlihat sekali ia tengah menahan kantuk. Dia sudah bosan setengah mati. Merenggangkan sedikit persendian lehernya, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya di lantai keramik kantornya. Berjalan santai dan duduk di sisi meja yang berhadapan dengan bocah bocah sok hebat.

Auranya menguar—sesuatu yang membuat para bocah itu sedikit beringsut. "Jangan terlalu keras!" rekan kerjanya memperingatkan. Kibum mencibir, rekan kerjanya itu membuat banyak aturan setelah meminta tolong. Apakah itu pantas?

"Jadi, kalian berkelahi?" tanyanya. Nadanya berat, suaranya serak—menggambarkan seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Tatapan matanya malas menatap keberadaan para bocah itu. Tangannya meraih sebuah map tipis yang berisi pengaduan. Mereka tutup mulut. Sepertinya sudah berulang kali keluar masuk kantor polisi dan beruntung tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang semacam Kibum.

Hening—

"Kalian bisu?" dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya seorang bocah dengan nada kurang ajar. "Orang tuaku akan menebusku" membuahkan senyuman miring di bibir Kibum. Tipe anak orang kaya yang angkuh. Dia pasti sangat dimanja sehingga mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kibum melirik rekan kerjanya yang meminta pertolongan padanya tadi. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah polos kekanakan—jika bukan karena proporsi tubuhnya yang besar, Kibum yakin orang orang akan mengiranya bagian dari para bocah bocah nakal yang suka berkelahi ini.

"Dia Taehyung, orang tuanya konglomerat" cukup menjelaskan segalanya. Kibum mengambil _ballpoint_ dari meja Donghae, mengarahkan salah satu sisinya dan menekannya pada dahi Taehyung.

"Pantas saja dia tak punya nyali untuk menjawab pertanyaan secara benar" mengejek. Para bocah tidak harusnya di introgasi seperti para teroris, mereka sebaiknya diperlakukan dengan lembut. Dan cara lembut yang digunakan oleh Kibum itu terkesan—

Menginjak injak harga diri para bocah jagoan itu.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?" Tanya Kibum kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang menang, kalian membubarkan perkelahian kami" bocah itu berdecih. Masih bocah yang sama dengan mulut yang lancang.

"Jadi kau pimpinannya? Lalu dari sekolah lawan kalian?" anak yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutnya mengangkat tangannya. Perawakannya terlihat lebih acuh dan tenang. Tapi di mata Kibum, mereka tetaplah sekumpulan bocah yang perlu di didik untuk tahu menjawab pertanyaan pihak aparat. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, anak itu belajar bela diri dengan baik—menurut Kibum. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menyelesaikannya. Aku akan menilai siapa yang menang"

Kibum tentu saja mengerti perkelahian bodoh sejenis apa yang sedang dilakukan para bocah itu. Dia pernah terlibat—ketika usianya sepantaran dengan mereka. Hebatnya, dia pimpinannya dan dia di penjarakan selama sebulan—ayahnya tak mau menjemputnya. Donghae melotot melihat Kibum.

"Aku tipe polisi lapangan, Donghae. Bukan polisi kantoran sepertimu" Kibum memberikan petuah bahwa ia sedang memberikan solusi dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Ini gaya Kim Kibum, yang membuatnya mendapatkan promosi dalam waktu singkat dan menyelesaikan kasus dengan baik. Dia seorang yang harusnya duduk di kursi empuk dan memerintah ini itu—jabatannya tak pantas untuk mengotori tangannya. Tapi Kibum tetaplah Kibum, dia seseorang yang menikmati pekerjaannya di lapangan.

"Siapa namamu?" kali ini Kibum bertanya pada pimpinan sekolah lain.

"Hoseok" jawab anak itu, membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis. Bocah yang ini tidak sesombong Taehyung. Kibum sepertinya mengerti kalau anak ini di didik dengan lebih keras, lebih bersahabat dan berhati. Hoseok sepertinya anak yang memiliki banyak saudara dan berorang tua tunggal—ini hanya menurut Kibum. "Kau tidak bertanya kenapa kami berkelahi?" dia sepertinya mencari perlindungan diri sekarang. Dia mencoba agar orang tuanya tidak di hadirkan di kantor polisi.

"Apakah di sini, mereka selalu bertanya tentang penyebab perkelahian kalian?" Tanya Kibum bersidekap. Taehyun melotot menatap Hoseok, tak terima dengan pembelaan yang pasti akan memojokkannya. Hoseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi aku tidak akan bertanya, itu hal merepotkan" Kibum menatap remeh keduanya.

"Berkelahilah!" nadanya masih sama. Kibum membuat seluruh bocah yang tengah mereka tahan itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ki—Kibum" Donghae kelabakan, harusnya ia tak menyuruh Kibum yang biasanya berurusan dengan penjahat mengurus bocah bocah ini. Kibum mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengisyaratkan agar Donghae tetap duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Daerah C, bukankah itu yang diiinginkan olehmu, Taehyung?" Kibum kembali mengetuk _ballpoint_ di dahi Taehyung. "Daerah itu millikku, sejak dua belas tahun lalu" Kibum serius dengan perkataannya, dia berkelahi dan mengalahkan anak seusianya hanya untuk berada di puncak. Sekarang dia sadar, itu perkelahian sia sia yang tak ada gunanya.

"Rebut dariku! Bukan dari sekolah yang di pimpin Hoseok hanya karena mereka sering melewati daerah itu, bodoh!" Kibum mengetukkan ballpointnya dengan lebih keras. Wajahnya terlihat menjijikkan—seolah menatap para bocah itu seakan seonggok kotoran anjing.

BUGHH—

Taehyung yang terlebih dahulu melayangkan tinjunya. Tepat mengarah pada wajah Kibum. Suasana menjadi panas, polisi dewasa itu menangkap tangan Taehyung yang seolah sangat kecil di telapak tangan besarnya. "Kibum jangan memukul mereka!" Donghae memperingatkan.

PLAAAK—

Kibum tak menggunakan tinjunya. Dia menampar Taehyung. Cukup keras hingga suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Tentu saja rasanya perih. Taehyung merasa kulitnya pipinya terbakar. Hoseok melotot menatap lelaki yang tampak santai itu. Tangannya bahkan tak terangkat untuk menghasilkan tamparan menyakitkan. Polisi di hadapan mereka ini, berbeda. Baru kali ini Hoseok merasa perbedaan yang jauh antara ia dan orang dewasa. Ia yakin, Taehyung mampu mengalahkan jika hanya sekedar preman berotot besar di gang gang sempit tanpa terluka. Tenaga bocah itu juga seperti orang dewasa.

Tapi—

Orang dewasa di hadapan mereka ini, jauh lebih kuat dari preman yang pernah Hoseok tahu. Tatapannya yang membuat orang terasa kecil di hadapannya, wajahnya yang dingin dan penampilannya yang seperti gelandangan sukses membuat Hoseok merasa gemetar.

Hoseok mencengkram tangan Kibum yang menggenggam erat kepalan tangan Taehyung. "Kami minta maaf" Hoseok tak boleh membiarkan lelaki itu melakukan lebih dari ini. Mereka terancam dan Hoseok punya firasat kalau aparat Negara yang tak mengenakan seragam itu bukan aparat Negara biasa yang bisa di selesaikan oleh Taehyung dengan uang keluarganya.

"Arggh—" Taehyung berdesis dan erangannya terdengar. Suara tulang berderik terdengar. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" Taehyung hampir menangis, rasanya tangannya sungguh akan remuk.

"KAMI HANYA BOCAH TIDAK BERGUNA! MAAFKAN KAMI!" Hoseok semakin panic ketika Taehyung sungguh meneteskan air mata.

"Aku akan mengambil tangannya, agar dia mengerti tentang sopan santun" Kibum berbicara sadis.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI!" Hoseok berteriak. Dan Kibum melepaskan tangan Taehyung.

"Pegang ucapanmu! Atau aku akan mengambil kembali tangannya" ucap Kibum santai.

 **LITTLE FLOWER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IKA. ZORDICK**

 **.**

Seorang gadis cantik melumuri permukaan wajah Kibum dengan cream putih. "Lihatlah, betapa berantakan rumah ini!" sementara Donghae—rekan kerja Kibum yang baru saja mendapatkan bantuan diharuskan membayar dengan menjadi pembantu sementara di apartemen lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan tujuh tahun itu. Dia bahkan tak bisa menemukan tempat berpijak.

"Bukannya kau tak mengambil cuti, mengapa bisa kau seberantakan ini?" Hyuna—si wanita cantik yang kini mencukur rambut rambut halus di permukaan wajah Kibum bertanya. Kibum tidak pernah kembali ke apartemennya kecuali libur. Pria itu jarang libur dan Hyuna sedikit heran dengan hal tersebut.

"Aku tak menerima tugas, sejak promosiku terakhir" Kibum memaksudkan beberapa minggu lalu. Hari hari yang ia habiskan dengan berguling ke sana kemari, menonton film porno dengan di temani beberapa bungkus snack dan cola. Dia persis seperti pengangguran banyak uang.

"Lalu kau menganggu di kantor. Membuat para inspektur itu terlihat konyol karenamu" Donghae memasukkan satu per satu sampah ke dalam kantong plastic di tangannya. Kibum memilih menaikkan bahunya acuh. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Kibum, kau itu Perwira, bukan lagi bintara, harusnya kau duduk dengan baik di belakang meja lalu memukul mukul para bintara" Hyuna menasihati rekannya, mereka satu angkatan ketika di angkatan kepolisian. Donghae mengiyakan. "Kau melakukan apapun sesukamu"

"Itulah yang membuatku cepat naik pangkat" ucap Kibum santai. Tentu saja kedua rekannya sedikit tersindir. Kibum benar benar mengejek mereka yang stuck di jabatan Briptu. Hyuna berdecak, sengaja menepuk kepala Kibum, menyalurkan kekesalannya. Pria yang selalu belagu sejak mereka masih di akademi itu memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau tak merasa keterlaluan Kibum? Dengan jabatan setinggi itu kau harusnya hidup santai. Ah~ aku mau cepat menjabat sebagai perwira kemudian menikah" Donghae mendengus. Dia punya cita cita yang besar dan sialnya Kibum yang sedari dulu tak punya tujuan hidup itu sudah meraih cita citanya. "Tapi ngomong ngomong kau tak punya pikiran untuk menikah?"

Hening—

Kibum memilih mengusap pipinya. Dia selalu puas dengan hasil karya Hyuna dalam hal mencukur. Dia tidak pernah benar melakukan hal tersebut. "Potong menjadi lebih muda" ucap Kibum, Hyuna memang memiliki cita cita menjadi pengurus salon dahulu dan Kibum itu pintar memanfaatkannya. Dia selalu meminta polwan cantik itu untuk menata rambutnya.

"Perasaanku saja, atau kau menjadi lebih kurus?" Tubuh Kibum itu seperti seorang om om, mengingat usianya yang memang harusnya sudah pantas berumah tangga ditambah proporsi tubuhnya yang gampang mengembang. Tapi Kibum cepat juga menguruskan badannya.

"Aku diet" jawabnya santai. Kedua teman Kibum yang sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing masing mengangguk mengerti. "Aku menjadi salah satu atasan di satuan elit pusat, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir untuk di tempatkan sebagai perwira. Aku di bawah Jendral Jung Yunho" sebuah kepastian yang membuat Hyuna dan Donghae paham kenapa Kibum tak mengeluh tentang penempatan dan tetek bengeknya sejak promosi terakhirnya.

"Itu satuan baru?"

"Ya, khusus kejahatan berat." Jawab Kibum untuk pertanyaan Donghae. Sepertinya mereka mengerti apa prihal yang terjadi. Surat Keterangan baru saja terbit dikarenakan Kibum yang pasti mendesak bahwa ia tak ingin bekerja di belakang meja dan memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Meletakkan Kibum dalam kepolisian pada umumnya juga membuat bawahan yang lain kerepotan.

"Lalu, apa tidak masalah kau memberitahukannya pada kami?" Hyuna merasa kesatuan baru itu cukup rahasia. Mengingat tidak ada gossip yang beredar di kantor mereka. Hyuna tersenyum ketika melihat hasil karyanya, Kibum baru telah terlahir karena tangan hebatnya. Dia buru buru membereskan rambut Kibum yang bercecer di lantai.

"Tidak" Kibum mengacak rambut pendek barunya. Dia suka. Benar benar terlihat jauh lebih muda. "Besok surat resmi tentang kalian bekerja langsung di bawahku akan terbit, tentu saja secara rahasia" jelasnya. Dan keduanya mengumpat tertahan. Kim Kibum itu hanya seseorang yang memperlakukan semuanya sesukanya. Dia tak terlalu peduli tentang aturan, asalkan kerjaannya beres. Dia lebih cocok sebagai seorang mafia dibanding polisi.

Ika. Zordick

 _Ini tidak benar!_

Donghae berteriak dalam hatinya. Mengapa lelaki yang memiliki pangkat paling tinggi di antara mereka mengenakan seragam konyol dengan rambut berponi dan tas ransel yang terkesan memaksa di tubuhnya. "Kurasa kita membutuhkan seragam yang lebih besar" ucap Kibum memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya yang tercetak samar, seragam putih itu jelas menunjukkan otot ototnya yang terlatih meski ia melakukan program diet yang membuat tubuhnya mengurus.

Cebikan terdengar. Hyuna jelas menggeplak kepala Kibum, wanita itu memang suka memukul kepala Kibum. Menjelaskan betapa atasannya itu tidak mengerti seni di mata seorang wanita. "Ukuran yang pas adalah yang paling bagus!" dia menunjukkan kedua jempolnya, mau tidak mau Kibum hanya mengaduh. Dia kemudian mengangguk setuju saja. Dia melirik Donghae, tatapannya menyipit seolah mengatakan bahwa dia butuh pendapat Donghae.

"Kau keren" Donghae bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kibum baru saja sah menjadi atasannya, hitam diatas putih dan dengan tanda tangan Kibum sendiri. Dia memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi untuk menerbitkan surat keterangan perekrutan. Kibum sungguh membuat sebuah instansi di dalam instansi dengan visi yang sama secara umum dan misi yang sepertinya jauh lebih sulit. Kibum itu anak emas di kalangan aparat Negara, mereka terlalu takut kehilangan pria yang cepat menangkap penjahat dengan aksi heroic dan pemikiran pintarnya.

Kibum kembali merasa dirinya benar benar sempurna ketika Hyuna memasangkan blazernya dengan rapi. "Sempurna, dengan sifatmu yang hanya bicara seperlunya saja kurasa tidak akan masalah" Hyuna punya pemikiran tersendiri di kepalanya. Wanita gila itu harus membuat Kibum di elu elukan wanita dan kemudian mengoloknya. Kibum terlalu sering mengejeknya ketika dia di campakkan lelaki dan berakhir mereka berdua di atas ranjang. Kibum suka mempermainkannya.

Bukan dalam konteks pria itu memberikan harapan palsu padanya.

Kibum itu selalu berkata dia pria yang bebas yang tak suka terikat dengan sejenis hubungan. Menjelaskan bagaimana Hyuna merasa si atasan yang merangkap sahabatnya itu kadang bermanfaat ketika ia membutuhkan teman untuk sex.

"Donghae, berkasnya!" Donghae mendadak gugup. Dia berdehem, membuang pikirannya bahwa mereka sedang bermain. Kibum memang cenderung menyelesaikan semua misinya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Donghae juga butuh promosi, dia lelah menjalani sepanjang hidupnya bertugas menangkap penjahat dan kemudian di tuntut kembali karena ancaman dan tindak kekerasan. Dia juga lelah di marahi atasan, ia juga ingin menjadi atasan yang memarahi bawahan. Yang jelas! Donghae ingin menjadi perwira secepatnya.

Donghae melotot. Membaca satu per satu berkas di tangannya. Ini dari atasannya, setelah Kibum memberikan surat perintah untuk mengambil kasus yang di kelompokkan sebagai penjahat kelas kakap. Dia bahkan tak sanggup mempelajari isi berkas itu. Dia mengira mereka hanya sekedar menangkap penyeludup, Bandar narkoba atau setidaknya pemilik tempat prostitusi. Ternyata—

Kasus ini sulit.

"Apa kau tidak mempelajarinya?" Donghae menelan ludahnya. Meski terkesan seenaknya dan seperti bermain, Kibum selalu professional menyelesaikan tugasnya secara detail. Dia menangkap penjahat, membuat mereka mengaku, mengumpulkan bukit dan memastikan jaksa yang menangani kasusnya cukup teliti untuk mengerti. Oleh karenanya dia cepat memanjat naik.

Kibum mengambil berkas di tangan Donghae, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa. "Ini peringatan tak resmi dariku, kau mengecewakan di hari pertama" Donghae memasang pose siap di tempatnya.

"Tidak akan terulang lagi, Sir!" katanya tegas.

Kibum menatap Hyuna. Wanita itu cepat melangkah di samping Donghae, mengikuti pose siap. "Siap menerima perintah, Sir!" mereka melakukan istirahat di tempat sekarang.

Kibum membuka isi amplop coklat. Sedikit berdecak. "Kita akan menangkap semua orang yang bersalah dalam kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan di daerah C" Kibum membuka laptopnya yang langsung terhubung ke infokus. Denah kawasan sekitaran target mereka terlihat di layar. "Polisi sudah di kerahkan di daerah C dan intinya mereka akan menarik mundur anggota, mengganti target mereka agar tak terendus" Kibum menunjukkan kawasan lain, masih di sekitaran daerah C.

"Kau mengerti kenapa aku berpakaian sekolah?" Kibum mengambil laser yang digunakan untuk menunjuk layar. Dia mengarahkan pada Donghae. "Aku perlu menyelidiki dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada korban berjatuhan di sekolah di sekitaran daerah ini. Periksa data di depan kalian!"

Hyuna dan Donghae langsung mengambil kopian berkas yang berada di amplop yang sama dengan yang dibuka Kibum. "Itu data data para korban" ujar Kibum. "Satu satunya petunjuk adalah mereka berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama, hingga pihak kepolisian membuat penjagaan dua puluh empat jam dan sistem antar jemput siswa agar menjamin keselamatan mereka"

"Di halaman terakhir, korban berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda" Hyuna sedikit bingung dengan asal sekolah pada biodata korban.

"Benar" Kibum bertepuk sekali. "Sejak ada program kepolisian perlindungan pada sekolah, mereka berpindah ke sekolah lain."

"Itu artinya mereka tidak punya kesempatan dan mengganti target" Donghae menyambung.

"Hanya hipotesa sementara. Jadi, Hyuna, kuberikan kau kewenangan penuh dalam mencari keterkaitan antara para korban"

"Siap, Sir!" Hyuna memberikan pose hormat.

"Dan Donghae, ku harap kau bisa memberikanku informasi lebih tentang pelaku, motif dan probabilitas korban selanjutnya. Tetap berhati hati, mereka mungkin menyuap beberapa orang untuk tutup mulut."

"Siap, Sir!" Donghae memberkan pose hormat. Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri. Kibum mengambil tas sekolahnya, mengecek perlengkapan identitas barunya dan merapikan sedikit poninya. Ia berjalan keluar dari apartemen pribadinya.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum memasang earphone di telinganya yang langsung tersambung dengan ponselnya. Memutar lagu kesukaannya, Bon Jovi – Always. Dia dapat mendengar suara merdu penyanyinya, sedikit mengecek nomor nomor di ponsel barunya, hanya beberapa orang. Dia harus berhati hati, setidaknya dia harus memastikan bahwa ia memiliki semua nomor yang ia butuhkan untuk kelancaran misinya.

Dia bahkan tersenyum ketika mendapati nama 'Hyuna' sebagai 'Mom'. Satu satunya nama yang berbeda, Donghae masih memiliki nama yang sama di ponselnya. Hyuna sebagai ibunya, dia tak habis pikir untuk adegan ranjangnya bersama wanita itu. Dia mengingat ingat, cukup lama juga ia tak melakukan sex dengan rekannya itu. Berarti sudah lama sejak Hyuna tak dicampakkan lelaki.

 _Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me_

Kemudian Kibum merasa suaranya sedikit tercekik. Nadanya yang tinggi mungkin membuat merasa kesulitan mendapatkan nada tinggi itu tanpa membuat persiapan pada tenggorokannya. Kibum selalu menikmati masa masa indahnya menjadi penyanyi dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. Angin meniup rambut bagian depannya, mengacaknya dan kemudian jatuh kembali.

Menatap ke arah langit. Kibum berdecak karena yang terlihat hanya awan gelap pertanda akan datangnya hujan. Angin kencang mulai bertiup lirih, rasanya sejuk dan Kibum suka dengan hawa hawa dingin tapi ia tak terlalu suka hujan. Rasanya dingin.

"LEPASKAN BODOH!" dan Kibum tak menyangka ia harus menjadi pahlawan di awal masa masa SMA bohongannya. Dia melirik ke arah gang sempit, sedikit merutuk jiwa pahlawan cinta negarannya yang selalu di acungi jempol oleh rekan rekan kerjanya.

Kembali angin bertiup. Kibum jadi merasa dia menjadi salah satu tokoh lemah yang dilemma antara harus menolong wanita berambut pendek yang tengah di tarik tarik paksa oleh anak sekolahan yang Kibum coba coba mengingat sekolah mana. Sepertinya anak sekolah menengah atas, tapi bukan sekolah yang akan ia tuju.

Kaki Kibum melangkah tenang, bibir merahnya yang sering mengecap rasa filter rokok itu terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah kata bermakna panggilan. "Hei" cukup membuat tiga orang remaja berseragam itu menatapnya.

Mereka mengalihkan atensi mereka dari si wanita muda yang kini juga menatap Kibum. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Kibum berbicara pada si remaja wanita yang jelas mengenakan seragam wanita sekolah menengah pertama yang akan ia miliki. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan bantuan, sedari tadi dia berputar putar di tempat yang sama dan tak menemukan sekolah itu. Dia sedikit gengsi untuk bertanya pada Donghae.

Si remaja wanita menunjuk dirinya. Seolah bertanya Tanya apakah Kibum sungguh berbicara dengannya. "Tentu saja kau, memang ada orang lain lagi di sini?" Kibum itu tidak kasar, hanya saja dia selalu sukses membuat orang yang tidak di senanginya merasa terlecehkan. Kibum seolah tak menganggap keberadaan tiga bocah SMA lain yang mengeram marah padanya.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya.

Angin bertiup. Sial sekali. Karena ketika si remaja wanita itu menerima uluran tangan Kibum, angin menerbangkan roknya, cukup membuat Kibum dapat melihat celana dalam bermotif polkadot yang sedang di kenakan sang wanita. Kibum salah fokus. Dan si remaja wanita menangkap basah Kibum yang melihat celana dalamnya.

Kibum cepat memalingkan wajahnya, menarik si remaja mendekat ke arahnya. "Hei Kau!"

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Sebelum tiga bocah berseragam itu mencoba mengeluarkan protesen, Kibum sudah meninju ketiganya tepat di titik yang membuat seseorang pingsan. Kibum tidak harus membuat ketiganya babak belur dan menambah masalah karena ia akan berurusan dengan tuduhan perkelahian di gang sempit demi seorang remaja wanita yang mengenakan celana dalam bermotif polkadot.

"Kau kuat" remaja wanita itu menunjukkan kekagumannya. Kibum hanya memilih diam. "Apa kau bawahan kakakku?" membuat Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kibum rasa tidak ada atasannya yang memiliki adik yang masih sangat muda. Kibum rasa remaja perempuan itu hanya sedang mengutarakan kesoktahuannya. Bukankah bocah kecil itu cenderung sering penasaran.

Ika. Zordick

Baru saja, Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Dia membungkuk sopan dan gurunya menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Kibum sedikit merasa beruntung. Dia bisa mengawasi dengan jelas dari tempatnya duduk. Dia menopang dagunya, menatap langit mendung di luar sana. Dia tak terlalu memperdulikan gurunya yang tengah menceritakan asal muasal nilai percepatan sesaat di depan kelas. Kibum rasa, ia cukup paham dengan mata pelajaran itu.

Pikiran Kibum menerawang. Melayang layang seolah terbawa angin kencang di luar sana.

Kemudian—

Dia mendarat pada—

"Sial" Kibum berbisik.

Pemandangan selangkangan dengan paha putih mulus mungil dengan hiasan celana dalam polkadot menghantui pikirannya. Kibum rasa ia telah gila.

Ika. Zordick

Satu kata yang menggambarkan kondisi Kibum saat ini, dia kelaparan. Kibum melihat sekelilingnya, jadi teringat ketika teman temannya dahulu ketika di SMA, mereka selalu memberikan Kibum makanan tanpa harus diminta terlebih dahulu. Dia jadi berpikir harus ke kantin, tapi pergi ke kantin sendirian, cukup membuktikan bahwa ia seorang yang menyedihkan.

"Hello, Kibum" seorang wanita mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum.

Kibum rasa ia perlu berbasa basi, ia meraih tangan itu dan menjabatnya. "Hi" jawab Kibum. Wanita remaja itu menyebut namanya.

"Jisoo, Kim Jisoo" ucapnya. "Nomor absen 12" lanjutnya. Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

"Kim Kibum. Aku belum tahun nomor absenku berapa" Jisoo tertawa. Kibum rasa anak SMA memang memiliki kecantikan yang terkesan segar. Kibum juga harus mengakui bahwa remaja cantik di depannya itu terkesan sangat keibuan. Kibum suka.

"Aku ketua kelas di sini, kau tertarik ke kantin? Biar ku temani" tawarnya yang jelas membuat Kibum bersorak dalam hati. Kibum kurang percaya bahwa dia akan di sapa oleh seorang gadis di hari pertamanya sekolah. Ia pikir ia akan di ajak ke kantin oleh teman laki laki setidaknya. Seperti dirinya ketika sekolah dahulu—dia sepertinya lupa kalau sekolahnya khusus lelaki.

"Terima kasih" Kibum tahu sopan santun. Dia bangkit dari kursinya. Tubuh tegap tingginya kini bersisian dengan si ketua kelas cantik.

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas, para penghuni kelas tak bisa melepaskan atensi mereka pada Kibum. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat atletis dan tampan. "Kulihat kau memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, apakah kau seorang model?" Tanya Jisoo, mencoba memecah keheningan mereka. Ia sangat mengerti melihat orang orang yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Kibum yang berjalan bersisian. Kibum itu memiliki pesona, bahkan ia harus bergumam kagum melihat pria itu ketika memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Tidak" ujar Kibum.

"Apa kau menjalani trainee sebagai boyband?" Tanya Jisoo lagi. Ia cukup penasaran. Jika Kibum menjalani trainee, dia harus cepat cepat meminta akun SNS teman barunya itu—sebelum ia menjadi terkenal.

Boyband? Menurut Kibum itu pekerjaan yang tidak jantan sama sekali.

"Tidak juga" jawab Kibum. "Aku hanya suka berolahraga" Kibum rasa ini jawaban terbaik. Kibum mendapatkan ototnya ketika harus menjalani rutinitasnya di akademi kepolisian.

"Olahraga apa yang kau sukai? Kami memiliki banyak club di sekolah ini. Kurasa kau akan menjadi atlit yang hebat" Jisoo tersenyum. Sialnya, Kibum masih memikirkan si celana dalam polkadot—remaja SMP yang di tolongnya tadi pagi. Angin yang kembali bertiup, kembali mengingatkannya. Kibum sedikit merutuk di dalam hati karena rok yang dikenakan si ketua kelas lebih panjang. Dia tipe gadis remaja yang taat peraturan sekolah.

Olahraga yang Kibum sukai mungkin berkeringat di ranjang. Tapi mengatakan lelucon kotor itu di depan anak belum cukup umur, bisa merusak moral bangsa. "Aku suka semua, tapi aku tak suka terikat" Kibum sedang membicarakan dia takkan masuk ke dalam club. Dia harus menangkap penjahat, bukan menikmati masa masa bersekolahnya yang dahulu sempat tersia siakan.

"Aku mengerti" Jisoo membuka pintu yang menghubungkan lorong dengan kantin.

"OI JISOOO!" suara memekakkan telinga langsung terdengar. Kibum hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika menemukan remaja yang pernah di ancamnya di kantor polisi—Kim Taehyung.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kibum.

Jisoo mengacuhkan lelaki familiar itu. Dia menatap Kibum, wajahnya menampilkan senyuman keibuan itu lagi. "Dia Cho Taehyung. Berandalan sekolah" Jisoo mengibaskan rambutnya. "Berpura puralah tidak mengenalku. Dia itu—"

"Merasa memilikimu?" Tanya Kibum memastikan. Dia jadi teringat dengan dirinya yang suka mengatakan wanita tercantik dari sekolah khusus putri yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya dahulu adalah kekasihnya.

Jisoo mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit bersemu, malu mengakui bahwa ia sedang di permainkan lelaki yang sedang berteriak tak jelas memanggilnya. Kibum menarik Jisoo, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantin yang tepat di samping Taehyung. "HEI, APA MAUMU?" mulai menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Para siswa mulai berbisik. Takut kalau pemimpin geng berandalan sekolah mereka itu mengamuk dan menghajar wajah tampan lelaki yang baru hari ini mereka lihat.

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya.

Hening mendadak.

Ia menatap ke dalam mata Taehyung, tersenyum miring dan bocah itu menyatukan alisnya. Dia merasa familiar dengan wajah meremehkan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Astaga" dia berbisik.

Astaga.

Astaga.

"KAU—" Nafas Taehyung tercekat. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" dia mencoba memutar otaknya yang sepertinya kurang kapasitas. Dia kemudian beteriak dan Kibum menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut. "KAU ANAK SI BRENGSEK YANG MAU MENGAMBIL TANGANKU!" teriaknya kesetanan.

Kibum rasa bocah ini lebih bodoh dari yang ia kira. Dia baru saja diakui sebagai anak dari dirinya sendiri dan dia seorang brengsek. Ingatkan Kibum setelah misi ini selesai untuk mendatangi Taehyung secara pribadi kemudian merobek mulutnya. Kibum menjabat tangan bocah berandalan itu. "Aku Kim Kibum" memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung manggut manggut. "Aku Cho Taehyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Jangan sampaikan kata kataku barusan pada ayahmu, ya" katanya menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"Tentu, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya" Kibum sedang berdusta. Dia sangat menyukai dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung berdecak. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa membawa Jisoo?"

"Dia ketua kelasku dan kurasa dia cantik" Taehyung tertawa. Dia menyetujui hal itu dan Jisoo merasa dirinya dibicarakan dengan sangat tidak sopan oleh kedua pria berwajah tampan. "Duduklah, Taehyung akan mentraktir kita!" Kibum suka seenaknya dan Kibum tahu sekali Taehyung tidak akan menolaknya. Taehyung takut pada ayah Kibum.

"Taehyung!" kali ini suara itu benar benar familiar.

Remaja dengan seragam wanita yang berbeda dengan mereka terlihat melangkah menghentak lucu menghampiri Taehyung. "Kenapa Kyuhyun?" Taehyung tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit menyambut remaja manis dengan rambut pendek itu. Wajahnya putih dengan pipi yang bulat, matanya besar dan berwarna coklat tua, bibirnya mengerucut dan berwarna alami tanpa polesan.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan singkat padamu untuk menemukan pangeran penyelamatku! Dia anak buahmu! Dia jago berkelahi! Dia juga tampan! Apa itu kurang jelas? Cari dia, TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung memiliki seorang adik, adik cantik yang berwajah seperti boneka, bersikap boyish dan manja. Dia menyayangi adiknya secara berlebihan—nyaris di perbudak.

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah makan, kemarilah!" Kyuhyun memiliki izin khusus untuk makan di daerah anak sekolah menengah atas—kakaknya mengatur segalanya untuknya. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Kau ingin membuatku gemuk dan kemudian bawahanmu itu tidak menyukaiku? Licik sekali kau! Kau ingin adikmu ini tidak laku selama lamanya?" Kyuhyun itu masih bocah perawan berusia tiga belas tahun. Jalan hidupnya masih panjang kalau menginginkan pendamping hidup. Kibum rasa anak sekolah sekarang memang dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatnya menyukaimu. Dia akan berpacaran denganmu, jadi makanlah!" Taehyung merengek. Mencoba merayu adiknya, Taehyung tak ingin Kyuhyun tercintanya kelaparan dan kemudian sakit.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Taehyung mengangguk yakin. Kyuhyun menatap lelaki yang duduk di samping kakaknya. "Hei menyingkirlah! Aku mau duduk di sana! Taehyung! Singkirkan dia!" masih dengan nada melengking.

Kibum mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak elit sekali dia harus berurusan dengan perawan dengan celana polkadot itu. Tentu saja Kibum ingat, ya dia sangat ingat paha putih mulus dengan hiasan celana dalam polkadot. Dia terus terbayang benda itu di sepanjang pelajaran. "Kibum, bisakah kau membiarkan adikku duduk di sini?" Kibum berdecih. Dia benci kalau makan itu pindah tempat duduk. Padahal ia belum makan.

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, sedikit meringis ketika mendapati wajah antusiasme Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajahnya. "Polkadot" Kibum pikir remaja itu harus segera menyingkir dari dirinya. Akan sangat baik jika Kyuhyun itu illfeel pada Kibum dan menjauh darinya. Kibum jelas mendengar bahwa si polkadot itu meminta Taehyung untuk mencari dirinya dan menjodohkannya secara paksa.

Wajah Kyuhyun jelas memerah. Dia menunduk dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kibum menganga, tidak menyangka bahwa remaja tomboy itu benar benar manis dengan tingkah malu malunya. "A—aku" dia berbicara gugup. Dia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kakaknya. "Dia orangnya, Taehyung" mencoba memberitahu bahwa seseorang yang ia taksir kini duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Wah, kalian bahkan punya panggilan sayang" Taehyung tertawa. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. "Polkadot? Dari mana kau mendapat panggilan itu?" Tanya Taehyung. Kibum mengerti kenapa dua bocah yang terpaut usia tiga tahun itu terlihat sama. Mereka memiliki aura keceriaan yang luar biasa.

"Celana dalamnya" ucap Kibum. Jisoo bahkan memerah mendengarnya. Tak menyangka Kibum akan memanggil seorang wanita dengan motif celana dalamnya.

Taehyung mengerang, menatap wajah sang adik yang terlihat gelagapan dan wajahnya yang sungguh sangat merah. "Celana dalam?" mencoba memastikan. "HEI, KAU BARU SAJA MELECEHKAN ADIK PEREMPUANKU!" teriaknya tepat di wajah Kibum.

TBC

Kenapa ka menulis ini?

Karena ka tak punya inspirasi menulis UNNAME, ka kehabisan amunisi (anggap saja begitu)

Ini FF Crime, bukan Drama Romance, jadi berhati hatilah dengan darah di chapter chapter selanjutnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah muahahahahaha ini FF Pedofil!

Mulai chapter depan FF ini akan berating M, buat scane blood dan scane maturenya.

Akhir katanya berikanlah reviewnya~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Silahkan Skip yang ingin di skip muehehehehe…**

 **Kontennya sexual dan blood lho!**

"I'll love you baby!" Kibum—seorang lelaki dewasa yang mengenakan seragam sekolah salah satu sekolah swasta itu masih betah mendendangkan lagu kebangsaannya. Dia terlalu menyukai lagu yang dilantunkan Bon Jovi tersebut—meski kenyataannya ia bukan penggemar berat band rock tersebut.

"I see, I love you toooo~" Kibum menghela nafas, ia melirik ke samping menemukan remaja dengan seragam sekolah menangah pertama yang membungkukkan tubuhnya demi menatapi wajah Kibum. Remaja yang selalu mengikuti Kibum, mengucapkan kata cinta yang seharusnya tak pantas di ucapkan oleh seseorang yang butuh didikan sepertinya.

Mencuekinya sampai membuat dia lelah ternyata bukan pilihan yang bijak. Anak perempuan yang selalu Kibum buat malu itu tak bergeming untuk menggapai ambisinya. Kibum harus menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun itu sungguh menganggu.

"Ki Buuum~" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil Kibum, kini si bocah SMP itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja Kibum. Niat sekali merampas perhatian Kibum. Tidak bergeming, Kibum rasa tidak seharusnya dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti bercinta dengan bocah kecil yang berdada rata sejenis Kyuhyun. Kibum lupa, Kyuhyun itu dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Kibum meronggoh sakunya saat merasakan getaran. Dia melihat smartphonenya—menemukan nama 'ibu' sebagai pemanggil. Kibum mengangkatnya, meletakkan jemarinya di bibirnya—menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tenang sedikit. Dia tak ingin membuat Hyuna di seberang sana tak mendengar perkataannya.

" _Mereka sepertinya mengetahui kalau polisi tengah mengincar mereka, Kibum"_ Hyuna berbicara. Suaranya terdengar serius dan membuka beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Kibum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hyuna. Hal itu terbukti tak ada kasus sejak Kibum memasuki sekolah dan menyamar menjadi siswa. " _Tapi Donghae menemukan keterkaitan para siswa yang menghilang dan dibunuh di sekolah sebelumnya. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah anak yang cukup populer"_

Kibum memutar otaknya, ia melirik pada Kyuhyun. Dia tentu harus memikirkan cara lain agar ia bisa menangkap para pembunuh itu dan pergi dari sekolah ini. Dia kurang suka makanan di kantinnya—seperti masakan penjara. Kurang sedap di lidahnya..

"Apa kau sudah makan, ibu?" Kibum bertanya—tidak nyambung dengan penuturan Hyuna tentu saja. "Aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik, tidak usah khawatir"

" _Aku serius dengan pernyataan mereka mengetahui ada polisi. Ku harap kau tidak di curigai. Kau harus bertingkah laku selayaknya siswa biasa!"_ Hyuna berdecih. Jelas ia tahu Kibum sedang bersama bocah bocah lain. Tapi ia tak yakin Kibum berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Sifat Kibum yang seenaknya dan sedikit acuh itu terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Kibum, itu ibumu?" Hyuna dapat mendengar suara imut seorang wanita di dekat Kibum. Hyuna dapat menduga duga siapa gerangan wanita itu. Mungkin seseorang yang naksir Kibum, terdengar dari keingintahuannya.

" _Dia seorang anak perempuan?"_ Hyuna bertanya. Ide jahat terlintas di otaknya. Dia harus mengerjai Kibum dan sekaligus melakukan misi dengan sempurna. Dia butuh promosi juga—tapi dia juga ingin membuat Kibum merasa sedikit kerepotan tanpa kecurigaan.

"Ya" jawab Kibum. Meski tubuh Kyuhyun itu tinggi, rambutnya pendek tapi wajahnya cantik dan manis. Kibum akan memaafkan payudara yang belum tumbuh milik Kyuhyun jika melihat kulit putih Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti kapas.

" _Apakah dia manis?"_ Kibum mengiyakan untuk pertanyaan itu. Hyuna paham betul kalau Kibum mengungkapkan seorang wanita dengan sebutan manis, berarti wanita itu membuat Kibum cukup penasaran tentang rasa. Kibum jarang mengatai wanita dengan sebutan manis karena dia suka wanita yang panas. Hyuna tak yakin anak SMP memperoleh nilai panas dari Kibum. " _Berkencanlah dengannya! Agar kau terlihat lebih normal!"_

Kibum merasa sangsi dengan sebutan normal yang dilontarkan Hyuna dari seberang sana. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya—tepat duduk diatas mejanya dengan kedua betisnya menjulur. Kibum duduk bersandar malas—kedua lutut Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat tepat berada di depan wajah Kibum. Jika saja si bocah itu membuka lututnya—Kibum jelas melihat celana dalamnya sekali lagi. Apakah bocah sialan ini sengaja menggodanya?

"Aku akan cari yang lain saja" Kibum menjawab. Dia tak mau bermain menjadi pacar yang baik dengan seeorang yang mirip stalkernya belakangan.

" _Hei Kibum, kau butuh informasi! Ku dengar dia adik orang yang cukup populer di sekolah itu"_ untuk bagian ini entah dari mana Hyuna mengetahuinya. " _Aku melihat dia mengikutimu pulang, jadi ku cari tahu saja tentangnya. Dia bisa menjadi sumber informasi yang bagus"_ bagian ini Kibum rasa Hyuna ada benarnya. Dia harusnya professional, dia harus memanfaatkan apapun yang bisa membantunya menangkap penjahat. Jika ia terlalu banyak pertimbangan—apalagi dengan embel embel keegoisannya, ia takkan mendapatkan apapun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

" _Berikan ponselmu padanya, aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya"_ tanpa Hyuna membantu pun, hati Kyuhyun sudah milik Kibum seutuhnya. Cinta Kyuhyun itu masih setara cinta monyet tapi bisa di pastikan cinta pertama seorang remaja. Dia akan susah berpindah hati pada lelaki tangguh itu.

"Ibuku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Kibum menyerahkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya—terkesan lucu dan Kibum merasa gelisah dengan tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun. Roknya terkesan pendek dan kaos kakinya terlalu tinggi—dia bahkan lebih menggairahkan dari teman teman wanita sekelasnya yang jelas lebih dewasa. Kibum mencuri pandang pada Jisoo—si ketua kelas yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun menerima ponsel itu.

Jisoo tersenyum pada Kibum, Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia beranjak, Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat serius berbicara dengan Hyuna di seberang sana. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Kibum membantu Jisoo mengambil sebagian buku buku di tangannya. Kibum tentu dengan enteng membawanya.

"Kau sudah membantu tanpa aku harus menjawab terlebih dahulu" Jisoo berkata. Melirik sedikit pada Kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. "Dia dan kakaknya tidak jauh berbeda, suka sekali menganggu hidup orang" Jisoo dongkol. Tidak ada yang berani menganggu adik dari Cho Taehyung. Taehyung akan menyiksa siapapun yang mencoba membuat adiknya cemberut—tidak peduli pria atau wanita.

Kibum terkekeh. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taehyung?" Tanya Kibum mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia suka melihat wajah cantik Jisoo—sesekali memanjakan mata, meski ia sering di sungguhi wajah cantik wanita tapi wajah Jisoo itu meneduhkan.

"Dia tetap menyebalkan. Dan kali ini dia tak terlalu peduli padaku karena kau mengancam hati adiknya" Jisoo tertawa. Tawa lembut seperti melodi pengantar tidur—berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun. "Lalu kau? Kau masih hobi mengintip celana dalam Kyuhyun?"

Kibum tak menyangka, Jisoo akan menyindirnya dengan telak. Dia teringat ketika Taehyung berteriak ke arahnya. Ia kira ia harus berkelahi dengan bocah berisik itu—tapi Kyuhyun sungguh mengendalikan sang kakak. Hanya dengan suara terdengar mengintimidasi, Taehyung mundur dari tempatnya. "Angin yang menunjukkannya padaku, aku tak bermaksud" ucap Kibum. Tapi ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bentuk celana dalam itu. Benar benar brengsek.

Jisoo manggut manggut. Dia rasa pembelaan diri Kibum dapat di terima akal sehat. Ia kemudian berbelok, membuka sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang guru. Kibum dengan jeli memperhatikan seluruh gurunya. Jisoo berhenti di sebuah meja dengan sekat milik seorang guru muda. "Terima kasih Jisoo, dan kau adalah—" Kibum buru buru meletakkan benda yang di pegangnya ke tumpukan meja guru tersebut. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku Kibum" katanya.

"Dia siswa baru di kelasku" Jisoo menjelaskan. Si guru itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kau sangat baik membantu, Jisoo" katanya. Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang si guru, terlihat sangat muda. Kibum rasa dia lebih tua dari guru tersebut.

Kibum tersenyum. "Tentu, aku hanya berharap bisa dekat dengan dia. Dia cantik" kata Kibum. Hal itu cukup membuat Jisoo memerah. "Kami permisi" kata Kibum.

 **Little Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **Warn: mengandung konten dewasa dan darah**

"Siapa guru tadi?" Tanya Kibum. Dia penasaran—sekaligus memecah kecanggungan antara ia dan Jisoo.

Jisoo merasa Kibum tak sungguh sungguh dengan ucapan memujanya tadi. "Dia guru magang" jawab Jisoo. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku di depan guru itu?" mencoba menantang Kibum. Jisoo punya kepercayaan diri tentang penampilannya, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang membesarkannya menjadi wanita berkpribadian baik, pintar dan sopan. Dia rasa, Kibum itu cukup tampan untuk menjadi tambatan hatinya. Kibum juga sopan dan tak berandalan. Lelaki itu pintar—terbukti dengan dia yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh guru.

"Tidak juga, aku serius tentang kau yang cantik" Kibum rasa ia sedang memuji adik perempuannya. "Tapi mungkin kau kurang manis" Jisoo tertawa. Kibum itu orang yang humori menurutnya.

"KIBUUUUM!" dan suara teriakan Kyuhyun dengan Taehyung di belakangnya membuat keduanya menoleh pada dua kakak beradik yang selalu berwarna itu. "Ibumu menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu" Kyuhyun terlihat heboh sementara Taehyung tampak tak terima dengan pernyataan itu. Kibum benar benar akan merebut adik manisnya. Dia menatap Kibum dengan pandangan kejam. Ia ingin ikut ke rumah Kibum tentu saja—tapi ia takut jika harus bertemu ayah Kibum. Dia jadi galau.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun, merebut ponselnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi agar Kyuhyun melompat mengambilnya. "Kalau begitu kau datang saja" kata Kibum santai. Dia mengecek kembali ponselnya dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tepat waktu mengembalikan ponselnya. "Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah di depan"

Cukup membuat Taehyung dan Jisoo menatap tak percaya pada Kibum. Sejak kapan pria yang terlihat selalu acuh pada Kyuhyun itu mulai membawa arus menerima Kyuhyun. Jisoo baru saja hendak menyerahkan hatinya dan lelakinya sepertinya sangat susah di dapat. Jisoo harus berusaha lebih keras. "Hei Kibum! Jangan mengambil adikku!"

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut!" ucap Kibum acuh.

"Ti—tidak bisa" Taehyung masih takut Kibum versi dewasa yang meremukkan tangannya.

Ika. Zordick

Penerangan di tempat itu terasa remang. Lampu gantung terlihat stabil di langit langit rendah ruangan itu. Tangannya terulur, mengambil sebuah penggaris besi yang teronggok di atas meja. Langkahnya terkesan malas, tubuhnya membungkuk menghampiri gadis berambut panjang dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di atas kursi.

"Lihat siapa yang menangis? Kau tidak lelah?" dia bertanya. Suaranya serak mengerikan. Gadis itu melotot, merasa takut. "Keterlaluan sekali, kau seharusnya tidak serakah hanya karena memiliki wajah yang cantik"—menjambak rambut sang gadis.

Dengan mulut yang terlakban sempurna, gadis berseragam sekolah itu terisak. Dia tak bisa melupakan wajah itu—wajah seseorang yang mengambil nyawa kekasihnya dan orang orang yang mencoba menyelamatkannya. Membelah mereka tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia berjalan melingkar, mencoba mengelilingi si gadis cantik dengan lampu gantung di atasnya. "Kau punya dada yang indah" dia berbicara nyaris berbisik di telinga si gadis. Menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga gadis tersebut.

Tangan terulur, meletakkan penggaris besi itu di paha sang gadis. "Dengarkan aku! Jika kau tak mendesah, akan ku paksa kau mendesah dengan memasukkan penggaris ini ke dalam rok mu. Aku ingin tahu ukuran ke dalamannya" cukup membuat si gadis gemetar takut.

Membuka lakban di mulut si gadis. Dia tersenyum, giginya terlihat—senyumnya terkembang sangat lebar. Terkesan mengerikan dari pada dikatai ramah. "Kau hanya boleh mendesah tidak boleh melakukan apapun selain itu, mengerti?"

Mengangguk. Gadis itu terlalu sering melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan hingga ia paham jika ia akan mati jika tak menurut. Gadis itu juga paham kalau seseorang yang di hadapannya itu orang yang tak ikrar janji. Dia sungguh pasti akan menyiksanya dengan penggaris besi itu jika sampai tak menuruti kemauannya.

Si gadis tak menolak. Tak juga bertanya kenapa. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya dengan liar menatap jemari yang meraih kancing bajunya. Membuka satu per satu kancing baju itu. Rasanya sangat kotor.

Dia mengangkat bra putih dengan renda pink yang menyanggah dada si gadis. Menariknya ke atas—mempertontonkan dada indah sang wanita. Dia menjilat permukaan bibirnya. "Berbeda sekali dengan milikku, membuatku iri saja" dia terkekeh. Senang menyentuh puncak payudara si gadis dengan jemari telanjangnya. Menariknya.

PLAAAAK

Dan menampar wajah si gadis. "Aku menyuruhmu mendesah!" Gadis itu melakukannya. Mendesah dalam ketakutannya.

Lagu terdengar—salah satu ost dalam film terkenal fifty shades of grey. Dia mencibir. Siapa gerangan yang menganggu kesenangannya. "Ya ya ada apa?" katanya.

" _Aku sudah dapat orang baru"_ itu membuat kekesalannya menguar.

"Apakah dia cantik?"

" _Tentu. Jadi singkirkan gadis itu, aku akan memberikan mainan baru"_ kata seseorang di seberang sana. Dia mematikan ponselnya. Menatap dengan garis mata menyipit dan bibir melengkung—menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat senang.

Dia mengambil benda lain dari dalam tasnya. Sesuatu yang yang keras, yang bisa memecahkan batu. Martil itu mendadak berubah fungsi. "Ja—jangan" si gadis mencoba menghentikan. "A—aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!" berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya. Tidak masalah jika ia akan di lecehkan, ia hanya ingin bertahan hidup. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan ke dua orang tuanya.

BUGHH—

Kepala martil itu melayang dengan ringan. Menghempas tempurung kepala si gadis. "Padahal kau punya payudara yang indah" dia memasang wajah kasihan. Ingin menangis tapi berakhir dengan tawa ketika si gadis mencoba meronta.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Berkali kali, martil itu menghempas kepala si gadis. Hingga tak ada pergerakan berarti lagi. Sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah menyembur ketika dia menghantam kepala sang gadis untuk terakhir kalinya. "Warna otakmu hampir sama dengan warna nipplemu" dia tersenyum. Melirik ke arah roknya yang kotor. "Astaga manis sekali kata kataku! Dasar jalang! Bisa sekali kau merebut perhatian guru kesayanganku!"

Ika. Zordick

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar. Dia akan mengunjungi calon mertuanya—Kyuhyun takut tapi ia juga ingin berkenalan dengan ibu pria tampan yang tengah ia ikuti sepanjang hari. Ini kesempatannya.

Ia harus mendapatkan Kibum. Apapun yang terjadi?

Dia bahkan sudah menelpon ayahnya tentang pria idamannya itu. Sialnya dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah memacari Kibum. Dia jadi setengah berbohong dan ayahnya tak suka ia berbohong. Dia harus segera membuat Kibum menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Silahkan masuk!" kata Kibum. Dia membuka pintu apartementnya. "Aku pulang ibu" kata Kibum—suaranya terdengar berat. Ini kata kata pertama yang diucapkan Kibum dengan lantang. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin meluber.

"Ah kau datang" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Wanita di depannya terlihat sangat amat cantik dan—muda. Kyuhyun punya ibu yang selalu menjaga diri dengan segala jenis perawatan tapi tetap saja tak semuda ibu Kibum. "Jadi inikah Kyuhyun? Astaga kau sangat manis!" Hyuna berlari, memeluk Kyuhyun. Hyuna berterus terang tentang betapa manisnya Kyuhyun. Anak itu nyaris seperti boneka hidup dengan wajah kecil, mata yang besar, hidung yang mencung dan bibir yang terlihat manis.

"Anda terlihat sangat muda" Kyuhyun membuat Hyuna terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Kau pintar sekali memuji, aku jadi tersipu" Kyuhyun tak bermaksud memuji. Dia berkata jujur tentang betapa mudanya si ibu tersebut. "Aku di hamili ayah Kibum saat seusia denganmu" Hyuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sukses membuat Kibum yang tengah meminum air mineral dari botol di dalam kulkas menyemburkan airnya. Pintar sekali rekan kerjanya itu membohongi anak polos macam Kyuhyun.

"Be—benarkah?" Kyuhyun memerah. Ibu Kibum frontal sekali.

Hyuna mengangguk angguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Kibum, bawakan minum untuk Kyuhyun, dia pasti haus" Hyuna sengaja berteriak. Kapan lagi dia bisa menyuruh nyuruh Kibum yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti babu.

Kibum mencibir ketika wajahnya melongok masuk ke dalam kulkas, mencari cari sesuatu yang cocok dengan cita rasa Kyuhyun. Sialnya ia hanya mempunyai bir di kulkasnya. Dia membuka pintu lain kulkasnya, syukurlah dia menemukan jus kotak. Hyuna pasti mengisi kulkasnya dengan makanan dan minuman sehat. Kibum menuang isi jus kotak itu ke dalam tiga buah gelas. Membawanya ke meja tempat Hyuna membawa Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan figura. Di sana ada seseorang yang mirip Kibum—atau memang orang itu adalah Kibum. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Kibum, seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahmu di foto itu" kata Kyuhyun, langsung menyuarakan hatinya.

Sedikit gelagapan. "Itu ayahku" ucap Kibum—ia teringat Taehyung yang mengatainya tempo hari. "Dia seorang polisi"

"Itulah mengapa dia jarang pulang. Dia bekerja sangat giat untuk menangkap penjahat" Hyuna berbicara mendayu. Kibum merasa aksi Hyuna terlihat berlebihan. "Kibum selalu membuatku tak kesepian. Dia menuruni 100 persen gen ayahnya" tentu saja. Itu dirinya sendiri.

"Dia terlihat sangat gagah, kurasa Kibum ketika dewasa akan sangat persis sepertinya"

" _Sebenarnya tidak usah menunggunya dewasa, suruh saja si bajingan ini makan daging yang banyak!"_ jerit Hyuna dalam hatinya. Kibum menyetujui tentang dirinya yang gagah.

Ika. Zordick

Menenteng tasnya. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik ke belakang—ia merasa di ikuti. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa langkah itu berbeda dengan langkah Kyuhyun. Gadis kecil itu biasanya membuatnya terkekeh dengan langkahnya yang jelas sangat gegabah dalam mengikutinya. Kali ini langkahnya lebih berhati hati. Siapa gerangan?

Kibum berbalik. "Pagi Kibum" seseorang menepuk bahu Kibum dari belakang. Dia Jisoo, gadis cantik yang terlihat anggun dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Kibum menyambut salam itu.

"HEI KIBUM!" dan itu seseorang berisik lainnya yang selalu menganggu hari Kibum. Dia Cho Taehyung, lelaki angkuh yang menjadi kakak nyaris budak Kyuhyun. Dia melangkahkan kakinya, orang orang mengikuti di belakangnya—hampir seluruh anak nakal di sekolahnya. Taehyung sedang menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau apakan adikku semalam? Dia tak berhenti tersenyum sejak pulang dari rumahmu! Dia bahkan mengucapkan selamat malam padaku!" ucap Taehyung, menuding Kibum tentang sesuatu yang salah dengan Kyuhyunnya. Kibum kini mengerutkan dahi, dia tahu sekali seseorang seperti Kyuhyun bukan tipenya sekali. Selain berdada rata, memakai celana dalam motif polkadot, Kyuhyun juga tidak ada unsur keibuan.

Kibum memilih mengacuhkan, dia tak ingat melakukan sesuatu dengan gadis yang bahkan belum dewasa. Kibum tidak bernafsu dengan Kyuhyun meski bayang celana dalam polkadotnya kadang membuat Kibum menepukkan kepalanya di meja. "Tidak ada" Kibum menjawab. Tak ingin dirinya tertuduh sebagai pedofilia dengan memerawani gadis berkesan tomboy itu.

"Kau itu aneh! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada adikku! Dia itu manis, wajahnya seperti boneka, dia juga imut! Kulitnya putih dan lucu" Taehyung selalu memuja adiknya. Dia tak terima kalau adiknya dikatai tak menarik. Apalagi oleh seseorang bermarga Kim—seorang anak yang ayahnya adalah musuh bebuyutan Taehyung. "Pipinya itu menggemaskan! Kemudian—" Taehyung sepertinya berniat menghabiskan satu chapter hanya untuk menjelaskan betapa hebatnya Kyuhyun.

"Dadanya kecil"

Hening—

"Kau bilang, kau tak tertarik dengan adikku dan tak melakukan sesuatu dengannya karena dadanya kecil?" Taehyung itu sepertinya tidak sadar telah mempermalukan sang adik. Sebenarnya, dia marah pada Kibum karena tidak melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya atau karena mengatai dada adiknya kecil. Taehyung mengeram.

"Tentu. Dadanya memang kecil" Kibum juga tidak sadar bahwa ia terlalu frontal mengatakan dada seorang gadis terlalu kecil untuk ukuran dambaannya.

"Lalu kau ingin yang ukuran seperti apa?" Taehyung juga tak sadar diri, dia menengadahkan tangannya—melengkungkan sedikit telapak tangannya. Ia mencoba membayangkan ukuran yang pas untuk seorang wanita. "Aku tidak suka yang terlalu besar, rasanya menyeramkan" tema pembicaraan mereka di koridor mendadak berubah.

"Aku setuju, yang pas di tangan saja" Kibum ikut menengadahkan tangannya. Dan mereka berdua sontak beralih menatap Jisoo, mata mereka melecehkan sang ketua kelas. Pandangan mereka tepat jatuh pada dada Jisoo membuat wanita itu memerah dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kibuuuuummmmm!" hanya satu orang yang akan memanggil Kibum dengan nada seperti tarzan. Kibum dan Taehyung cepat menurunkan tangan mereka. Menatap pada gadis cantik dengan pita di rambutnya. Dia sedikit lebih feminism pagi ini, membuat seluruh bawahan kakaknya memandang heran. Dia cepat merangkul tangan Kibum, menampilkan senyuman seindah mentari di luar sana.

" _Jika kau tak bisa menyukai gadis itu, rencana kita akan kacau Kibum! Kau harus bisa dekat dengan kakaknya dan memastikan lelaki populer itu baik baik saja!"_ ucapan Hyuna terngiang di kepalanya. Kibum menghela nafas.

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun. Menatap dalam manik bewarna coklat gelap itu. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bagus dari bocah ini. Dadanya benar benar datar dan Kibum merasa rasa sukanya sungguh sirna karena hal itu. Dan—

Suara angin bertiup kencang terdengar. Jendela di koridor tempat mereka berdiri terbuka, menghadiahkan tiupan angin yang cukup menerbangkan rambut Jisoo dan—

Rok pendek Kyuhyun.

Lagi lagi, Kibum ingin sekali membeturkan kepalanya di kaca jendela, kenapa jendela itu bisa terbuka di saat penting seperti ini. Membuat Kibum kembali menangkap pemandangan indah berupa selangkangan Kyuhyun dengan celana dalam berwarna putih—tanpa motif.

Hening—

Taehyung melotot menatap rok adiknya yang berkibar. Dia kemudian menatap mata Kibum yang jelas menatap tanpa berkedip isi rok sang adik. "BAJINGAN! APA YANG KAU LIHAT!"

BUGH—

Kibum tak punya pertahanan. Tinju Taehyung melayang di wajah Kibum. Persis menghantam hidung mancungnya. "Mampus kau KIM KIBUM! Akan kubunuh kau!" Taehyung menindih tubuh Kibum. Memukul berkali kali wajah Kibum.

"ASTAGA TAEHYUNG!" Jisoo mencoba menarik Taehyung dari tubuh Kibum.

"TAEHYUNG, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Kyuhyun tak ingin wajah Kibum babak belur.

Tapi—

Kibum menarik kerah seragam Taehyung. Memukul bagian perut Taehyung dan dia membalik tubuhnya. Kini dia yang menindih tubuh Taehyung. "Putih! Kurasa aku tertarik dengan adikmu. Berikan dia padaku!" Kibum beruntung karena Taehyung memukulnya. Dia pria dewasa—hormonnya berteriak keras untuk menyerang Kyuhyun setiap kali rok gadis itu melambai tertiup angin. Kibum mengutuk angin. Kibum juga mengutuk celana dalam warna putih polos, film porno pertama yang ia tonton adalah film jepang dengan gadis yang memakai celana dalam berwarna putih. Pengalaman pertamanya menonton film panas dan merasa itu adalah film terpanas yang pernah ia tonton.

Sementara Kyuhyun, dia merasa ini pernyataan cinta yang paling romantic yang pernah ada. Kibum memintanya pada Taehyung setelah mengalahkan kakaknya bertarung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa bahwa Kibum mengucapkan warna celana dalamnya dan Taehyung memukul Kibum bukan karena lelaki itu mengatakan menyukai Kyuhyun melainkan karena melihat isi rok Kyuhyun.

Jika jadi Jisoo, hatiku pastilah hancur. Orang yang disukainya, membuatnya merasa di cintai baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada anak SMP yang jelas jelas memiliki dada yang rata. "Kalian harus mengobati luka kalian" Kibum memiliki lebam di wajahnya dan Taehyung meringis sakit di bagian perutnya. Jisoo akan pikirkan nanti tentang perasaannya pada Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun menunduk. Sangat dalam hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Kibum yang tengah mencoba mengobati lukanya sendiri dengan bantuan cermin, kadang melirik Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya, memilin milin tak jelas. Taehyung ada di tempat tidur di sebelah. Kibum rasa ia memukul perut Taehyung terlalu keras. "Ini lebam" bisik Jisoo tak percaya, ia meringis melihat bekas keunguan di bagian perut Taehyung.

"Dia terlalu manja" Kibum bangkit dari posisinya. Dia diam diam melihat ke arah Kibum.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat luka sang kakak. Takut juga jika Taehyung berkondisi parah.

"Seperti di gigit semut. Aku tak apa apa Kyuhyun" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan, jelas saja itu sangat sakit. Taehyung tak pernah di pukul sekuat itu ternyata. Kibum duduk di sisi Taehyung, meraih salep untuk luka memar di tangan Jisoo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengobatinya kalau kau takut melihat lukanya. Itu tak berdarah" Kibum berbicara. Dia mengoleskan salepnya pada luka Taehyung, mengurutnya dengan benar. Mereka pernah dapat pengajaran tentang ini. Taehyung meringis tapi dia tak melawan. Dia takut terlihat lemah di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian tak kembali saja ke kelas? Aku akan merawat Taehyung" ucap Kibum membuat keduanya saling berpandangan. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya enggan untuk meninggalkan sang kakak atau dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian berkelahi lagi?" Kyuhyun mencemaskan keduanya. Kibum tersenyum. Dia rasa dia suka dengan sifat polos si bocah kalau bagian ini. Seandainya bersikap manis seperti saat ini, Kibum pasti sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Kibum melepas blazernya, membuat kedua wanita yang berada di sana sedikit terperangah. Tubuh Kibum terlalu menggoda untuk mata. Kemeja putih itu membuat mereka dengan jelas melihat bayang bayang hot chocolate abs si pria.

Kibum mengampiri Kyuhyun. Mengikat blazernya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Kibum berharap blazernya akan sedikit menghalau angin. "Kembalilah ke kelasmu!" menepuk dan kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Jisoo mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, sedikit cemburu melihat adegan manis itu.

Kedua gadis cantik beda usia itu melangkah keluar ruang UKS. "Jangan menatap Kibum lagi! Dia milikku!" Kyuhyun gadis egois yang tak suka miliknya di sentuh. Ia berbicara, menohok hati Jisoo tapi Jisoo hanya membalas senyuman. Mereka kemudian berpisah di salah satu jalan bercabang untuk sampai ke kelas masing masing.

Ika. Zordick

Gadis cantik yang memiliki perawakan feminism itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menemukan seorang wanita lain yang tersenyum ceria padanya. Rambutnya pendek seleher dengan pakaian seragam yang berbeda dengan miliknya. "Hi, siapa namamu?" dia bertanya. Dengan senyuman manis bertengger di wajahnya.

Jisoo melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tak tahu dimana dia. Hanya ada lampu yang tergantung rendah. Salah satunya tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia terikat, dengan tangan dan kaki di kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Bau anyir tercium di hidungnya—tubuhnya merinding seketika. Dia menunduk ke bawah menemukan tetes demi tetes darah, yang mengalir dari wajahnya ke rok seragamnya.

"Aku dimana?" Jisoo tak menjawab. Dia bertanya balik dan wanita yang tersenyum manis di depannya itu menarik kuat rambutnya. Membuahkan ringisan di bibir sensual milik Jisoo.

"Jawab jika aku bertanya padamu!" terdengar memaksa. Jisoo menelan ludahnya. Darah itu miliknya, darah menetes melewati alisnya dan membuat matanya perih.

"Jisoo, namaku Jisoo" Jisoo menjawab. Wanita itu bertubuh mungil, tapi jujur membuatnya merasa sangat ketakutan. Belum lagi martil yang ada di tangannya, Jisoo melihat darah di sana.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum cerah. "Nama yang bagus. Aku jadi ingin tahu, sebagus apa tubuhmu"

"Hentikan itu Hani!" suara yang familiar terdengar. Jisoo terbelalak melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di sana, berdiri dengan santai sambil menyesap rokok yang berada di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Kita harus membuatnya menghadirkan para pangerannya"

"Aku iri dengan wajah cantiknya, biar aku menggoresnya"

"Tidak Hani!" kata pria itu tegas. "Jadi bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan Kibum?" Jisoo terdiam ketakutan.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang. Dia harus bertemu Kibum, ia ingin mengajak lelaki itu untuk kencan atau setidaknya membiarkannya untuk mempelototi wajah Kibum. Dia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana bentuk bentuk tubuh Kibum di balik kemeja seragam putih. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia tak menyangka akan punya kekasih setampan Kibum. Nanti ia akan bercerita pada ibunya, agar ibunya iri.

Sesuatu bergetar di sekitar pinggangnya. Kyuhyun mencoba meraba blazer Kibum yang masih betah tersampir di pinggannya. Ia menemukan ponsel lelaki itu. Menemukan sebuah pesan di sana. Kyuhyun menyipitikan matanya saat melihat nama Jisoo di sana.

 _Datanglah ke gudang H, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Aku merindukanmu_.

Kyuhyun mencebik. "Dasar wanita jalang. Jelas jelas Kibum suka aku" Kyuhyun tak suka miliknya di ganggu. Dia akan mendatangi Jisoo, menarik rambutnya kemudian mencakar wajahnya. Jisoo harus diingatkan bahwa kakaknya, Taehyung masih menunggu.

"Eunha, kau tahu dimana gudang H?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada teman sekelasnya yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

TBC

Lagi ngalir buat ide FF ini, jadi lanjut ini saja.

Mohon reviewnya~~

Q : Sebenarnya umur Kibum berapa?

A : Ka Typo memang, umurnya Kibum itu dua puluh delapan tahun

Q : Ini GS?

A : Ya, ini GS tenang saja ada sentuhan BL juga. Hanya saja Kyuhyun harus cewe untuk kelancaran cerita

Q : Polkadot?

A : Sekarang sudah ganti warna putih

Q : Kibum pedofil?

A : Sekarang belum positif, tapi yakinilah dia sungguh akan menjadi pedofil meskipun dia selesai dengan tugasnya di sekolah Taehyung.

Q : Kim Taehyung atau Cho Taehyung?

A : Cho Taehyung, karena V dijadikan kakak pengertian untuk Kyuhyun di FF ini.

Q : Lullaby kapan update?

A : Masih 1k+ tulisannya. Belum dapat mood yang berarti. Lagi pengen yang berdarah dengan sentuhan sensual vulgar wkakakakaka


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung membuka matanya. Lelaki tampan dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat seperti cengiran itu menggoyang tubuh Kibum yang tertidur sambil bersidekap di atas kursi tunggu di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kibum terbangun—tak butuh waktu lama, dia tertidur tetap dalam keadaan siaga. Pekerjaannya memaksanya untuk itu. Dia melirik Taehyung—remaja lelaki itu mencoba bangun.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Taehyung. Dia tak punya jam tangan dan pemandangan Kibum dengan jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kokohnya menyapa Taehyung ketika membuka matanya. Kibum melirik jam tangannya, memberi tahukan bahwa sudah sore, hampir jam lima. Mereka terlalu lama ketiduran dan tak ada yang membangunkan.

Kemana Jisoo dan Kyuhyun? Harusnya dua gadis itu pasti mendatangi mereka atau setidaknya duduk di ruangan yang sama hanya untuk menunggu keduanya terbangun.

Mencoba bangun, Taehyung mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun pesan di sana. Sepertinya jelas kalau Kyuhyun tak menghubunginya untuk mengajak pulang bersama. Ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Apa Kyuhyun berniat pulang dengan Kibum? Tapi Kibum jelas ada bersamanya.

"Apa kau tak mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun?" Tanya Taehyung. Kibum menyipitkan matanya, dahinya mengekerut. Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya adik siapa? "Kau kekasih Kyuhyun" Taehyung sepertinya mengerti kalau Kibum terkadang suka amnesia atau dia menderita penyakit pikun. Kibum harus di bantu untuk mengingat. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan sang adik. Taehyung jadi penasaran, mengapa Kyuhyun bisa tergila gila dengan si brengsek ini.

Mencoba meronggoh sakunya. Kibum tak menemukan ponselnya. Ah dia baru ingat bahwa ponselnya berada di saku blazernya dan dia mengikatnya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Aku meninggalkannya pada Kyuhyun"

"Wah, manis sekali" cibir Taehyung. "Kau sudah menepis semua prasangka buruk Kyuhyun bahwa kau seorang cassanova. Kyuhyun selalu berceloteh tentang kau yang akan mencampakkannya" Kibum tak ingat bahwa ia sudah mengangkat Kyuhyun menjadi sesuatu sebelum hari ini. Bagaimana ceritanya Kibum mencampakkan Kyuhyun? "Sudah tukar tukaran ponsel, sepertinya aku harus meminta nomormu nanti"

"Masalahnya bukan disitu" Kibum akhirnya berbicara. "Dimana Kyuhyun? Dia membawa ponselku" Kibum sedikit khawatir dengan Hyuna yang tiba tiba menelpon atau Donghae yang memberikan informasi baru.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sebaiknya aku pulang, dia mungkin sudah ada di rumah" ujar Taehyung.

 **Little Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

"ARGHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika rambutnya di jambak kuat. Dirinya di seret, di dudukkan di sebuah kursi dan lampu gantung itu di arahkan tepat di wajahnya.

"Dia sangat cantik" Hani—gadis yang tak sedang terikat dengan senyuman mengerikan itulah yang mengarahkan lampu gantung ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. "Kalian memiliki hubungan sehingga kaulah yang datang menemui Jisoo? Bukankah kau menghubungi kekasih Jisoo, pak guru?" Hani membalikkan tubuhnya menatap penuh rasa penasaran pada lelaki yang tengah merokok. Kakinya di naikkan di atas meja dan punggungnya dengan nyaman bersandar di kursi.

"Ya, dan gadis itu yang membawa ponselnya. Sepertinya Kibum itu memang seorang playboy" lelaki yang di sebut sebagai guru itu melempar asal ponsel Kibum yang sudah di nonaktifkan. "Dia memang cukup tampan untuk merebut hati dua gadis cantik" guru itu terkekeh. Senyumannya masih terlihat meneduhkan. Sama persis ketika dia berterimakasih pada Jisoo—siswi yang selalu membawakan buku buku ke mejanya.

Kyuhyun meronta. Dia dapat menemukan Jisoo dengan dahi berdarah yang terikat tak jauh darinya. "Bukankah kau guru magang itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Dia menatap tajam pada sosok guru yang kini mematikan rokoknya. Dia guru yang punya senyum jahat—menurut cerita kakaknya dan cukup popular di kalangan siswi di kelas sang kakak. Dia bersyukur sering bergosip dengan Taehyung. Setidaknya ia mengenali pria itu.

"Wah kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya sang guru. Wajahnya masih tersenyum. "Kau seorang bocah SMP yang cerdas" dia bertepuk untuk mengapresiasikan betapa dia kagum pada Kyuhyun. Bocah itu lebih menghibur dari Jisoo. Wajah cantiknya pasti mengagumkan ketika tumbuh besar nanti. Dia berjongkok, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari bawah. "Aku kagum pada kecantikanmu" dia tulus berkata itu.

Hani memajukan mulutnya. "Guru!" dia berteriak tak terima.

"Ya, Hani?" sang guru tak melepas perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Masih betah menatapi wajah tanpa cacat milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau berjanji untuk melakukan hard sex denganku! Bukan dengan yang lain!" teriaknya—tak terima dengan jemari sang guru yang merayap mengelus paha dalam Kyuhyun.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU, BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun meronta, mencoba memaki pria mengerikan berkedok guru ramah di hadapannya.

"Buka pakaiannya dan lakban mulutnya" sang guru menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil tempat di kursi tempatnya menikmati rokoknya sedari tadi. Dia menyulut satu batang rokok lagi, menghisap benda mungil itu dan menghembuskan keras asap dari mulutnya.

"Guru!" Hani merengek. Tak terima ketika gurunya ingin menikmati tubuh lain selain tubuhnya.

"LAKUKAN HANI!" teriak si pria. Hani memajukan mulutnya. Dia patuh juga. Dia mengambil lakban ukuran besar, menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun sementara si gadis masih meronta tak terima. Bulir bening mengalir di pipinya.

" _Papa!"_

" _Mama!"_

" _Kibum!"_

" _TAEHYUNG! TOLONG AKU!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak di dalam hatinya. Seirama dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya menatapi tangan jahat yang mulai menelanjanginya.

Ika. Zordick

Tersentak.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya yang tengah menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum yang berjalan bersisian dengan Taehyung. Sedikit penasaran dengan Taehyung yang melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seperti mencari seseorang.

"Aku merasa Kyuhyun memanggil"

Kibum ikut melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun di halaman sekolah itu kecuali mereka berdua. "Sepertinya adikku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja, Kibum" Taehyung merasakan firasat tidak enak menghantam dadanya. Kibum menatap Taehyung, otaknya menganalisa dan ia rasa Kyuhyun memang dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja.

Ia sudah lama menjadi polisi, mengenal banyak orang dan beberapa diantara mereka karena terlalu saling menyayangi, firasatnya tentang orang lain selalu benar. Kibum yang selalu benar tentang penjahat karena obesesinya untuk menangkap mereka dan Kibum yakin, Taehyung sama sepertinya. Taehyung pasti selalu benar tentang Kyuhyun, karena dia terlalu menyayangi sang adik.

"Kita akan menemukannya!" ucap Kibum. Dan saat itu Donghae menunjukkan diri di depan gerbang. Melambaikan tangannya semangat. Kibum buru buru menarik tangan Taehyung, mereka menghampiri Donghae.

"Dia, polisi yang—" Taehyung menunjuk wajah Donghae dengan cara yang tidak sopan. "Kibum, ayahmu seorang polisi kan? Kau pasti dekat dengan polisi polisi rekan ayahmu atau kau bisa minta agar ayahmu menemukan adikku!" permohonan itu memberondong Kibum. Donghae mengiba pada bocah nakal yang selalu di nasihatinya dengan berbagai petuah. Dia menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Aku akan menemukannya, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu!" ucap Kibum. Dia menatap Donghae. Menyuruh pria itu untuk berbicara apapun secara jelas. Seolah tidak masalah jika Taehyung mengetahui jati dirinya. "Katakanlah, kasus ini sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Mereka hanya penjahat amatir"

Kibum mengeram. Giginya bergemelatuk. Dia marah, setiap ia mengingat wajah manis Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya seperti orang hutan. Mendadak dia rindu dengan wajah malu malu kucing milik gadis tomboy itu. "Berani sekali menyentuh kekasihku" Kibum kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia baru saja mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya.

Donghae tertegun. Sudah lama sejak tak menemukan Kibum yang mengklaim seorang wanita sebagai miliknya. Terakhir kali, Kibum jatuh cinta dengan atasan mereka dan kemudian di campakkan dengan alasan profesionalitas. Donghae memberikan posisi tegak, tangannya berada di pelipisnya—memberikan pose hormat. "Lapor, aku menemukan hubungan antar korban!"

Kibum mengeriyit ketika mendengar Donghae berbicara begitu formal. "Katakan saja, jangan berakting bahwa kau sangat menghormatiku!" Donghae mencebik. Kibum benar benar tak bisa menikmati masa masa di hormati kecuali sedang memberikan hukuman.

"Korbannya adalah Bae Suzy. Dia cantik dan populer serta di sukai banyak lelaki di sekolahnya. Pelaku menangkap dan menawannya kemudian menghubungi satu per satu pria yang menyukainya. Kemudian membunuh mereka. Mayat Bae Suzy baru saja di temukan"

"Benar benar amatir" Kibum membolak balik berkas di tangannya yang di berikan oleh Donghae. "Bisakah kau membuka GPS dan menunjukkannya padaku?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi terbengok cepat membuka ponselnya, membuka aplikasi GPS dan memberikannya pada Kibum. "Hubungi Hyuna!" tangannya sibuk memperbesar dan memperkecil daerah di sekitar mereka.

"Tersambung!" ucap Donghae. Dia menyerahkan pada Kibum.

"Gudang H? Ada apa dengan Gudang itu?" Tanya Kibum ketika jemarinya berhenti pada layar ponsel Taehyung. Otaknya cepat memproses dimana kira kira pembunuhan dengan kurun waktu panjang dan berantai itu di lakukan. Tempat yang tak di endus oleh polisi sebelumnya karena tak mencurigakan sama sekali. Tempat yang bisa cepat di temukan oleh orang orang yang diminta menemui kekasihnya dan melakukan maksiat secara gratis. Kibum hanya bisa menemukan tempat itu sebagai tempat terdekat dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

" _Tempat itu tak layak di gunakan lagi. Terbakar setahun lalu dan polisi sudah mencari di sana, tak di temukan apapun"_ ucap Hyuna di seberang sana. Kibum ragu sesaat. " _Hanya ada abu bekas terbakar"_

"Adakah korban?"

" _Ya, sekitar empat orang, mereka tewas menjadi abu akibat insiden tersebut"_

"Kita ke sana!" Kibum menutup ponselnya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Melemparkan ponsel 2G milik Donghae pada pemiliknya. Dia memberikan ponsel Taehyung. "Kau ingin ikut menyelamatkan adikmu?" tanyanya.

Taehyung mengangguk. Dia tersenyum karena diberikan kesempatan untuk memastikan kondisi adiknya baik baik saja. "Berikan keterangan dan minta surat penangkapan pada pusat!" perintahnya pada Donghae.

"Hei, kau tak bisa membawa Taehyung!" Donghae kenal bocah brengsek yang selalu egois itu.

"Dia di bawah tanggung jawabku. Ada pertanyaan lain, Donghae Lee?" Donghae terdiam. Kibum memang suka seenaknya. Dia memberikan pose hormat, mengucapkan kalimat tegas bahwa ia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ika. Zordick

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Taehyung hanya penasaran dan dia mendapatkan jawabannya tanpa bertanya. Dia hanya bergumam tak jelas menatap punggung lebar tanpa blazer yang tersampir di tubuh atletis itu. Dia tahu pria dengan jaket usangnya, dengan tampang brewokan yang sangat di benci Taehyung. Dia pria itu—seseorang yang sepertinya sedang melakukan tugas penting dan menyamar ke dalam sekolahnya.

Taehyung rasa, Kibum seperti tokoh utama dalam film film bergenre action yang sangat ia sukai. Ia ingin menjadi seorang polisi saja, dia akan meminta pada ayahnya agar bisnisnya di berikan pada Kyuhyun saja. Taehyung tak sadar bahwa musuh bebuyutannya sudah menjadi sosok yang ia idolakan.

Mereka berlari.

Berakhir dengan menemukan gudang yang menjadi tujuan akhir mereka. Kibum mencoba menyentuh pinggangnya—mencari sesuatu yang berbau senjata di sana. Sial! Dia lupa kalau dia sedang menyamar sebagai lelaki SMA. Siswa yang baik tak membawa senjata api atau belati di tubuhnya.

Tangan kosong! Oh Tidak!

"Aku akan masuk" ucap Kibum. Taehyung mengangguk. Kibum bisa mendengar melodi yang seperti earworm di telinganya. Lagu Bon Jovi – Always. Dia sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menangkap penjahat dan seorang gadis kecil yang cukup berwarna.

Dan—

Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup membuat Taehyung menganga. Pemandangan ajaib dari seorang guru yang dikenalnya dengan wanita berambut pendek di atas sebuah meja berdebu.

"Ah ah ah ah ah" suara desahan itu seirama dengan suara genjot menggenjot si pria dengan si wanita yang terlihat sexy di bawah tubuhnya. Mereka sedang bercinta, melenguh dan—Taehyung jelas melihat rokok yang menyala yang di antara jemari si pria mengarah pada payudara si wanita. Dia meletakkan bara api itu di puncak payudara si wanita. Bukannya terangsang karena akitifitas sex secara langsung, Taehyung mengaduh jijik.

Suara erangan lain terdengar. Kibum dan Taehyung yang masih melotot melihat pemandangan manis di atas meja mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Pada seorang remaja berambut pendek yang terikat mengangkang di kursi. Tubuhnya polos tanpa busana, wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan di penuhi air mata. Meronta ronta meminta pertolongan.

"Brengsek" dan sepasang manusia yang sedang bercinta itu menyadari keberadaan Kibum beserta Taehyung. Jisoo mendongak, seseorang yang berusaha untuk menutup matanya menatap berbinar penuh syukur pada dua pria yang datang. Tapi dia juga sedikit takut, bagaimana jika keduanya terluka. Kibum mencoba menutupi raut ingin bercintanya melihat itu, dia lelaki dewasa—ingat lelaki dewasa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Dan—

Shit!

Pemandangan yang membuat dirinya lebih panas dingin tersaji. Kyuhyun tanpa busana dengan dada mungil serta selangkangan yang terlihat sangat jelas—kini tanpa tutupan celana dalam polkadot atau putih. Kibum tak menyesal mengatai Kyuhyun itu kekasihnya saat ini. Dia harus meminta jatah nanti, setelah menyingkirkan lelaki bajingan yang suka menyiksa wanita dengan hard sex.

Tapi Kibum tak bisa mengatakan ia tak suka gaya bercinta seperti itu. Dia lumayan menikmatinya—terakhir kali ia melakukannya dengan salah satu jaksa wanita. "Kyuhyun! Kau baik baik saja?"

"JANGAN MENDEKATINYA!" si lelaki berteriak. Seperti auman harimau, di tangannya terdapat senjata api. Siap tertodong dan melubangi kepala siapapun yang menganggunya. Taehyung membatu di tempatnya. Adiknya tak boleh terluka. Kibum mengambil blazernya yang berdebu yang terdapat di lantai, menepuknya sesekali. Dia membungkuk dan wajah Kyuhyun yang meneteskan air mata dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Seolah sangat menyedihkan. Berbeda dengan si ceria yang selalu menganggu hidup Kibum.

Sedikit sesak.

Di hati sekaligus celana Kibum. Brengsek sekali si bajingan yang melihat wajah mulus Kyuhyunnya. Atau jangan jangan dia sudah mengambil keperawanan Kyuhyun. Mata Kibum cepat melihat ke arah selangkangan Kyuhyun, sedikit mendesah lega karena tak ada tanda tanda darah perawan di sana. Seharusnya bukan hal seperti itu yang ia perhatikan.

Dari pada si penjahat, Taehyung mungkin ingin menikam Kibum yang sibuk menelisik adiknya.

Kibum tersadar ketika Taehyung berdehem. "Ah maaf, boleh aku bergabung?" Kibum menghampiri lelaki itu. Cara memegang senjata apinya cenderung amatir. Dia takkan mengenai Kibum jika Kibum bergerak. Dia mengambil kotak rokok di atas meja, menyulut satu dan menghisapnya. "Kenapa kalian tak lanjutkan?" tubuh mereka masih saling bertaut. Di tangkap dalam posisi masih membengkak seperti itu, Kibum rasa kurang pantas dan sangat memalukan.

Si lelaki melepas tautan tubuhnya, menodong Kibum langsung di pelipis. Semuanya menjadi hening. Kibum mencengkram tangan itu dan mempelintirnya, membuat senjata yang di pegang sang pria jatuh. Lalu—

"ARGHH!" pria itu berteriak ke sakitan. Kibum meninju telak rusuknya, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Taehyung meringis, ia jelas melihat lebam yang sepertinya lebih parah di tubuh kurus lelaki itu.

"Sejujurnya tanganmu sangat kecil kalau ingin melayangkan tinju untukku" kata Kibum. Dia mengambil asal sebuah tali khusus dari kantongnya, mengikat tali itu pada pergelangan si pria di punggungnya. "Selesai" ucapnya.

Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan segera menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan blazernya. Dia membuka penutup mulut Kyuhyun. Jisoo mencoba meronta dari kursinya, sementara Taehyung membantu melepaskan ikatan tangan Kyuhyun. "WANITA ITU JAHAT!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia cepat menarik tubuh Kibum ketika Hani hampir menyambarkan martil di tangannya ke kepala Kibum.

Ini di luar rencana.

Kibum kehilangan kendalinya. Wajahnya membentur dada mungil itu rasanya lumayan. Berbeda dengan dada kenyal milik wanita wanita yang selama ini ia tiduri yang berdada besar. Dada di bawah standarnya itu sedikit memberikan sensasi yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kau benar benar tampan! Ingin menjadi master baruku?" wanita itu tersenyum sangat lebar hingga Taehyung jatuh dari posisi jongkoknya saking takutnya. Belum lagi wanita itu telanjang bulat dan terdapat martil di tangannya.

Kibum bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya. Dia menepuk kepala si gadis dengan lembut. Tersenyum dengan baik dan ia harap Hani berhasil memukul kepalanya, agar sadar dari posisi pikiran kotornya. Wajahnya memerah, Kibum menyadari bahwa ia tak bernafsu dengan tubuh mempesona milik si wanita pembunuh di hadapannya.

Dada yang berisi.

Selangkangan yang basah.

Senyum yang menggoda.

Dia harus coret itu semua sebagai tipenya dalam mencari ketegangan demi selangkangannya. Karena dia baru saja menyukai kulit lembut Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah punya kekasih" Kibum berkata lugas. Dia belum putus dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membunuhnya untukmu" jawab si wanita dengan santai. Kibum berdecak. Gadis remaja saat ini memang mengerikan. Mereka tidak masalah bertelanjang bulat saat berbicara dengan lelaki. Kibum jadi tidak nafsu. Ia suka yang malu malu kucing dan mencakar seperti Kyuhyun.

Kibum bingung kenapa setiap pemikirannya bermuara pada Kyuhyun.

PLAAAK

Itu suara tamparan. Cukup kuat dan Taehyung ingat ketika dia di tampar dengan tenaga yang serupa. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Wanita itu hampir menangis, ada air mata di tepi kelopak matanya tapi bibirnya tersenyum senang. "Aku menyukai rasanya, kau sungguh membuatku bergairah"

Kibum lelaki yang kasar. Menghadapi penjahat wanita, Kibum tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk mendiskriminasi. Dia takkan membunuh penjahat, tapi dia takkan membiarkan mereka kabur atau berlaku seenaknya di depan aparat seperti dirinya. "Sentuh aku!" wanita itu memohon, merendahkan dirinya dan mencoba membuka sabuk yang melingkar di pinggang Kibum.

"KIBUM!" Kyuhyun melotot tak terima. Kenapa Kibum hanya diam ketika wanita brengsek itu hampir membuka celananya. "Yang boleh menyentuhmu, hanya aku!" Kyuhyun hanya bocah labil yang tak terima kekasihnya di sentuh wanita lain.

Ah Kibum lupa. Ada Kyuhyun di sini.

Dia hampir saja menikmati sedikit. Kibum meraih tangan si wanita, dengan gampang mengikat ke dua tangan ramping itu di belakang tubuh si wanita. Kibum tersenyum, Ia berjongkok. "Kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan membunuhmu sambil bercinta. Jangan pernah sakiti wanitaku!" Kibum mendesah lega. Ketika suara sirine polisi terdengar di luar sana.

Dia menghampiri Jisoo. Membuka ikatan wanita itu dan melepas lakban di bibirnya. Jisoo memeluk Kibum. "Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Aku takut sekali!" tangisnya pecah.

Beberapa orang polisi menerobos masuk. Mereka menangkap ke dua pelaku dan memberikan hormat pada Kibum. "Berikan wewenang pada Hyuna untuk melakukan introgasi!" peritah Kibum dan mereka mengatakan kata siap.

"Kalian ikutlah ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan!" ujar Kibum pada ketiga remaja.

Ika. Zordick

 _Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

 _One that made you have to say goodbye_

 _What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

 _To touch your lips, to hold you near_

 _When you say your prayers, try to understand_

 _I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Kibum kembali menjadi dirinya yang suka bernyanyi dengan suara keras di meja salah satu inspektur di kantor kepolisian itu. Dia menaikkan kakinya di meja, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati buaian lagu rock favoritnya tersebut. Tidak pernah bosan meski banyak lagu yang baru yang bergenre sama.

Rasanya, ia semakin menyukai lagu itu. Ketika setiap liriknya mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Astaga.

Masih saja bermuara pada Kyuhyun. "Kibum, aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" kali ini Donghae berbicara lagi. Kenapa Donghae tak pernah melakukan hal yang benar bahkan hanya sekedar mengintrogasi. "Dia tak ingin berbicara" ujar Donghae dan Kibum membuka matanya, menemukan Kyuhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae tak jauh dari meja inspektur yang kini ia perlakukan seperti miliknya sendiri.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengintrogasinya di ruangan introgasi" Kyuhyun itu korban dan dia adalah saksi penting. Tak seharusnya dia di masukkan ke ruangan introgasi. Tapi Donghae mengabulkan saja, ingat! Kibum itu atasannya. Perintah atasan itu mutlak untuk aparat Negara seperti mereka.

Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ke ruang introgasi. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Taehyung dan Donghae meyakinkan pada Taehyung, adiknya akan baik baik saja. Taehyung semakin posesif pada adiknya itu, ia seolah tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangannya sedikit saja.

Ika. Zordick

Melihat sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun merasa tempat ini asing, ada cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya di sana, ruangannya serba putih dengan sebuah meja di depannya, serta sebuah kursi. Ia duduk di kursi lain yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan kursi lain yang di halangi oleh sebuah meja. Kyuhyun memainkan ujung blazer Kibum yang melekat di tubuhnya—meski ia sudah kembali memakai seragamnya, rasa takutnya akan menghilang jika blazer Kibum terpasang di tubuhnya.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Kibum memberikan perintah pada bawahannya untuk enyah dari ruangan di depan ruang introgasi untuk mendengar keterangan saksi. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya ketika mendapati Kibum yang melangkah masuk. "Silahkan duduk!" kata Kibum sopan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di hadapan Kibum, dia memainkan sebuah alat perekam di jemarinya.

"Kibum, a—"

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Kibum menghidupkan alat perekam di tangannya. "Rekaman ini akan menjadi pengganti dirimu di persidangan. Lebih baik jika kau tak menjadi saksi langsung di persidangan itu" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau mengenal pelaku?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mengenal mereka. Tapi Taehyung, kakakku sering bercerita tentang gurunya yang selalu tersenyum dan bertampang baik yang di sukai para gadis"

Kibum bergumam. "Kenapa kau bisa di tempat kejadian perkara?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tajam, matanya berkaca kaca. "Karena aku mengira kekasihku berselingkuh dengan Jisoo. Aku menerima pesan singkat kalau Jisoo menunggunya di gudang H karena merindukannya. Aku hanya ingin memberikan peringatan pada Jisoo agar tak mengganggu kekasihku, tapi aku malah tertangkap"

Kibum berdehem, tentu ia mengerti kalau kekasih yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah dirinya. "Apa yang tersangka lakukan padamu?"

Air mata itu menetes. Kyuhyun terisak. Dia mengingat semua perbuatan penjahat itu padanya dan dia tak yakin mampu menceritakannya. "Sampai sebatas mana tersangka menyentuhmu?" Kibum mengeram. Dia marah. Entah kenapa. Harusnya ia sadar, ia harus professional dalam menghadapi korban dan tersangka.

"Dia menelanjangiku, menyuruhku membuka lebar pahaku" Kibum terdiam, matanya menatap dalam iris coklat kelam milik Kyuhyun. "Dia menyentuh pahaku" gigi Kibum bergemelatuk. "Dia menyetubuhi wanita jahat itu dengan kasar. Aku takut. Dia terus memanggil namaku. Matanya menatapku"

BRAAAKK

Kibum menghempas meja. Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun ubun. Dia mematikan rekaman di tangannya. Membuka pintu lain selain pintu masuk ke ruangan introgasi itu. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menemukan laki laki yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasusunya yang tengah di introgasi Hyuna. "Hei, Kibum. Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Hyuna. Dia memberikan rekaman di tangannya pada polisi wanita itu.

Menghampiri si guru jahat yang menjadi dalang kejahatan pembunuhan beruntun. "Kenapa kau membunuh?" Hyuna mengerutkan kening. Dia memilih mematikan rekaman introgasinya. Menyuruh pembuat laporan untuk tak menggambarkan kondisi yang sedang terjadi. Kibum sepertinya sedang dalam mode marahnya.

"Aku menjual organ remaja sehat" itu jawaban. Tapi Kibum tak meminta jawaban itu.

"Mengapa Kyuhyun yang kau perlakukan seperti itu?" suaranya terdengar tercekat. Kibum mencoba menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak.

"Dia cantik. Tidak ada gadis yang kutemui secantik dirinya. Dia membuatku gi—"

BRAAAK

"KIM KIBUM!" Hyuna berteriak. Dia mencoba menghentikan Kibum yang menghantukkan kepala terdakwa ke meja besi yang dingin di hadapan mereka. Kibum mengangkat kepala si tersangka, menarik rambutnya kuat hingga mendongak. Hyuna jelas melihat darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tersangka itu tertawa.

"Aku berpikir, jika dia lebih dewasa lagi, dia akan tumbuh menjadi sangat cantik"

BRAAAK

"KIBUM!" sekali lagi membanting kepala si tersangka ke meja. Hyuna harus mencegah ini sebelum si tersangka mati karena Kibum. "Kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Ya, dia harus mati" jawab Kibum santai.

"Kyuhyun sedang menunggumu, kau tak harus mengotori tanganmu hanya untuk menghukum si brengsek ini. Ayolah Kibum!" mencoba menghasut Kibum. Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dia melepas tangannya dari helai rambut si tersangka. "Aku akan menyerahkannya pada jaksa yang mengerikan. Akan kupastikan dia di hukum mati" bujukan Hyuna adalah yang terbaik. Kibum kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum" Kyuhyun memanggil. Ketika pria dengan raut wajah mengeras itu mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kibum mendongak, menemukan raut khawatir Kyuhyun. Matanya bahkan seperti boneka, wajahnya pucat, memberikan kesan dia boneka hidup. Kibum lekat melihat bola mata coklat kelam Kyuhyun, bulu mata lentiknya memberikan kesan keindahan yang lebih.

Kemarahan itu menghilang. Kibum bersyukur Kyuhyun baik baik saja. Dia tak mengerti apa yang ada di hatinya. Tapi tidak baik jika Kyuhyun terluka. Gadis ini, selain memanjakan matanya, menggoda birahinya, gadis ini juga seolah mempermainkan hatinya. Kibum bukan seorang remaja lagi hingga dia harus merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya, tapi pikirannya yang tak bisa lepas dan kecemasan berlebihan serta tindakan tak profesionalnya membuatnya yakin gadis itu menangkapnya.

Gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu mengerikan.

Dia memporak porandakan Kibum dan membuat Kibum harusnya memilih menjadi perwira yang baik saja agar tak membuat masalah. Gadis ini—

"Kibum, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyanya.

Kibum menyukainya. Sifat malu malunya dan kadang terkesan sesukanya. Dia kadang menyuarakan keinginannya tapi kadang takut jika isi hatinya ketahuan.

"Tidak boleh" menimbulkan decakan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut, dia mulai mengutuk Kibum yang tak pengertian. Dia penasaran dan dia butuh penjelasan. "Aku bercanda, silahkan~" Kibum tersenyum, membuat hati Kyuhyun yang khawatir menghangat.

"Kurasa kau bukan anak sekolahan, kau terlihat akrab dengan para polisi. Ayahmu pasti bekerja keras dan kau di izinkan untuk melakukan sesukamu"

Kibum tersenyum. Benar benar polos.

Kibum menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tanganya bersidekap. Dia rindu Kyuhyun yang akan duduk di meja dan berceloteh tentang apapun itu. "Aku itu seorang polisi. Ayahku juga sudah lama sekali meninggal" ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun membeo. "Jadi?"

Kibum menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Kibum, dua puluh delapan tahun. Seorang polisi!" Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya terasa di cengkram dengan kuat. Haruskah dia kecewa? "Kau cantik, cantik sekali" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya. Dia memuji untuk melepaskan perasaan yang seolah menghantam dadanya. Dia ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia sungguh menilai Kyuhyun seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

"Tersangka menjadikan gadis cantik yang popular agar di selamatkan para pangerannya dan kemudian membunuh para lelaki itu dan menjual organnya" Kibum menjelaskan. "Sepertinya mereka salah paham, mereka menghubungiku karena aku dekat dengan Jisoo"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap ke dalam bola mata Kibum. "Kau akan tetap ke sana karena Jisoo"

"Ya, itu pekerjaanku" Kyuhyun kecewa. Dia tak berada di tempat yang special di hati Kibum. "Tapi alasanku ke tempat itu saat ini adalah karena kau. Meski aku bukan seorang polisi, aku akan ke tempat itu untukmu"

Hening—

Kyuhyun memerah. Sangat merah hingga merambat ke telinganya. Dia menunduk dalam, tak bisa menatap mata Kibum yang tengah menatapnya. Dia mengutuk lelaki sialan tampan yang sedang mempermainkan hatinya.

Tangan Kibum terulur, mengusap rambut pendek Kyuhyun yang terasa lembut di tangannya. "Kyuhyun" Kibum memanggil. Suaranya berat dan Kyuhyun sangat yakin, Kibum itu jauh lebih dewasa di banding kakaknya dan dia benar. "Ayo putus!"

Kyuhyun terisak. Kali ini meraung seperti bayi. Dia tak ingin putus dari Kibum, dia sangat menyukai om om yang terlihat gagah sekali di matanya itu. "Kenapa?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai"

"Kau bisa menjadi kekasihku di luar tugasmu" Kyuhyun hanyalah remaja bandel. Dia tentu tak terima dijadikan kekasih bohongan.

"Usiaku dua kali ditambah dua umurmu" itu tak menyurutkan niatan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kibum, dia tak ingin diputuskan dan itu terlihat di matanya. "Aku akan menjadi seorang kakek ketika kau seusiaku"

"Aku tidak masalah bersama kakek kakek. Itu urusanku, bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena aku akan selalu bugar meski kau sudah kakek kakek. Kurasa semua pria suka yang muda apalagi yang sudah tua sepertimu" Kibum sedikit merasa tertohok. Kyuhyun jelas sekali mengatai dia tua. "Aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak" Kibum harus berbohong. "Aku tidak suka gadis yang belum dewasa. Aku tidak suka yang berdada rata dan aku tak suka dengan gadis yang tak pandai bercinta."

"AKU BISA BELAJAR!" semangat luar biasa. Kibum bahkan mengangakan mulutnya. Dia tak percaya Kyuhyun akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bernafsu padamu"

Hening.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Kibum. Harga dirinya terinjak injak. Dia bangkit. Kibum sampai berjengit di kursinya. Kyuhyun memanjat meja dingin itu, dia berdiri di atasnya. Dan—

Mengangkat roknya.

Sekali lagi Kibum terperangah. Dia bahkan berdoa pada Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi dengan generasi bangsa sekarang ini. "Cho Kyuhyun, turun!" maksud Kibum turunkan rok itu. Wajah Kibum memerah. Dia kalah telak. Kyuhyun melompat turun dari meja, dia berkacak pinggang, menatap Kibum dengan matanya yang masih memerah karena tangis.

"AKU TAK MAU PUTUS DARIMU!" pekiknya keras.

"Kita harus putus" Kibum mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Baiklah, katakan kau ingin putus dariku ketika aku telanjang di sini"

"Baiklah, kita tak putus!" ujar Kibum cepat. Memperkosa bocah dibawah umur di kantor polisi bisa membuatnya di penjara dan di hukum berat. Kibum masih suka profesinya sebagai penegak hukum, bukan tersangka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Kibum. Mengecupnya ringan. Terasa manis sekali. "Bisakah aku pulang? Taehyung pasti menungguku. Datanglah ke apartemenku sesekali!" pinta Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata kirinya.

 _Heart attack!_

Kibum memegangi jantungnya. Tepat ketika Kyuhyun menghilang dari balik pintu. Dia kemudian melangkah keluar, menghampiri Donghae yang sepertinya sedang minum kopi bersama rekan kerja yang lain. Dia menarik kerah baju Donghae. "Hei brengsek, bukankah kau melaporkan siswa yang menjadi korban adalah orang popular?"

"I—itu hipotesa sementara, dan memang orang orang popular kan?"

"Lalu kenapa Hyuna menyuruhku menjaga Taehyung dengan memacari adiknya?" Kibum bertanya lagi. Donghae gelagapan. Dia cepat menghempas tangan Kibum di kerah kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau Tanya aku? Itu kan masalahmu dengan Hyuna"

Hyuna tertawa. Dia berada di sana. Dengan kopi di tangannya dan beberapa berkas di tangannya yang lain. "Astaga Kibum, aku hanya membantumu. Kau tak tertarik dengan lelaki, kau juga tidak tertarik dengan wanita dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi ku pikir selera sex mu pastilah pada anak kecil. Aku hanya membantumu menemukannya"

Hyuna sukses mengolok olok Kibum untuk hari hari selanjutnya. Brengsek!

"Tenang, jika dia mencampakkanmu, aku akan mengangkang untukmu" ini persis seperti kata kata Kibum tempo hari.

Kibum ingin pergi berdoa dulu. Dia juga akan menghindarkan menonton video porno. Dia harus pastikan pikiran sexynya tak menggerogoti otaknya ketika dia bersama bocah cantik itu. Dia juga harus memastikan bahwa ia tak putus dengan cepat agar Hyuna berhenti mengoloknya.

TBC

Benar benar mengalir T o T

Ka seperti menemukan jati diri saat membuat sesuatu yang bergenre crime huweheheheehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Siapa Kanibalnya?**

 **Jangan melewatkan setiap kalimatnya ya, mungkin itu petunjuk wakakaka**

Pemandangan pertama yang di temukan Kibum ketika berkunjung di apartemen Kyuhyun adalah apartemen itu terkesan mewah. Kibum cukup pintar dan mengetahui dengan jelas gedung apartemen yang memiliki uang sewa yang lebih mahal dari rata rata apartemen—termasuk apartemen miliknya. Kibum hanya butuh kasur, kulkas dan TV—itu adalah komponen sebuah tempat tinggal. Selebihnya dia lebih suka tertidur di mobil atau kantor polisi terdekat.

Dan sekarang—

Apa gerangan yang membawa Kibum ke apartemen kekasih bocahnya?

Sebuah kedipan mata, mungkin.

Kibum masih ingat bagaimana Hyuna mengolok oloknya bahwa Kibum takkan pernah sukses dengan wanita manapun di dunia itu tentang berpacaran. Hyuna juga yakin dia takkan sukses dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum rasa Hyuna benar, kaki Kibum agak gemetar ketika harus berhadapan dengan si bocah cantik terkesan tomboy yang moenya mengalahkan Hatsune Miku. Kibum baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia abnormal dengan menyukai gadis dua dimensi.

" _Kibum, kau tahu kan kalau gadis seusia Kyuhyun itu masih labil. Dia bisa saja bunuh diri kalau kau tinggalkan secara paksa"_ Hyuna benar soal ini. Kibum banyak menemukan kasus bunuh diri gadis seusia Kyuhyun yang gantung diri atau overdosis hanya karena putus cinta. Kibum tak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal sejenis itu juga. Jadi, dia memilih membuat gadis gila itu untuk memutuskannya lebih dahulu.

Tapi kembali lagi ke pertanyaan.

Kenapa Kibum harus repot repot ke apartemen Kyuhyun jika memang berniat putus dengan si remaja tengil berkelakuan luar biasa tersebut?

Kibum bilang sih, dia ikut insting.

Entah insting polisinya, entah juga insting orang tua yang baik, entah juga insting selangkangannya.

Yang jelas, Kibum harus bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tak masuk sekolah lagi—Kibum harusnya diingatkan bahwa dia pria dewasa berusia dua puluh delapan yang menduduki jabatan tinggi di kepolisian, agar dia sadar dia tak pantas untuk ke sekolah lagi hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

Kibum membawa banyak barang. Di mulai dari buku, makanan sampai PSP—berharap kalau saja yang di bawanya bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan benar dengan orang tua Kyuhyun. Kibum mencoba mengingat ingat, dia harus bilang apa jika di Tanya kenapa berkunjung ke apartemen Kyuhyun seandainya orang tuanya di dalam?

 _Aku merindukan Kyuhyun._

Kibum mau menampar dirinya sendiri, tapi terhalang dengan kantung kantung plastic dan belanjaan di tangannya.

 _Anak anda selalu menghantui pikiranku._

Kibum! Kibum! Kau sudah dewasa, harusnya kau tahu sekali bagaimana menghilangkan Kyuhyun dalam pikiranmu. Kau bisa ke bar, mencari acak wanita yang melenggak lenggok, tersenyum, menanyakan nama lalu kau menyentuh sedikit sana sini, Kibum yakin mereka akan mau untuk tidur dengan Kibum ketika melihat tampannya wajah Kibum.

Tapi, Kibum tak bisa, Kyuhyun seperti berteriak di kepala Kibum. Dia juga mau kalau tidur dengan wanita bar yang sexy. Ah apa yang di pikirkan Kibum?

 _Saya hanya berkunjung untuk memastikan Kyuhyun baik baik saja_

Ah itu saja. Itu kalimat terbaik yang bisa di ucapkan Kibum. Dia seorang polisi dewasa yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang ia selamatkan dalam kejadian tempo hari.

Kibum mengangkat sedikit tangannya, sedikit susah payah, menekan tombol bel pintu kamar 777 dan setelahnya Kibum menunjukkan wajahnya di intercom. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Taehyung yang berdecak sebal dengan tampilan berantakan. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya. Dia tidak iklas dengan kedatangan Kibum.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah" Kibum sepertinya lupa tentang tata karma sopan santun. Ia bahkan lupa kalimat sebelum sebelumnya di kepalanya. Dia menyerobot masuk, membawa belanjaan—dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia bawa. Dia hanya memasukkan segala yang ia lihat di supermarket ke trolly dan kemudian membayarnya. Kibum punya uang berlebih tapi dia bingung bagaimana cara menghamburkannya—dia bersyukur dia punya cara menggunakan uangnya. Kehidupan jomblonya memang menyedihkan. "Kau bawa ini" Kibum memberikan beberapa jenis makanan ringan dan air berbagai rasa—yang bebas alcohol pada Taehyung.

"Untung kau berbelanja, aku mau berbelanja besok, aku lupa mengisi kulkas" Kata Taehyung membuat Kibum mengeriyit ketika pemuda itu mulai membuka kulkas dan mengisinya dengan bawaan Kibum.

"Orang tua kalian dimana?" Tanya Kibum.

"Mereka di rumah induk. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sedang di Amerika. Mereka orang penting yang sibuk" ucap Taehyung yang seakan acuh. Kibum mengangguk mengerti saja, pantas saja tingkah kedua bocah itu ajaib. Orang tuanya kurang memberikan pengawasan. Lain kali Kibum suruh saja bawahan polisinya yang sudah berusia agar memberikan nasihat pada duo bersaudara itu sebagai orang tua. Ingat! Kibum bukan orang tua, dia hanya dewasa yang masih single. "Ngomong ngomong banyak sekali yang kau bawa"

Kibum berdehem. "Kyuhyun menyuruhku membawa cemilan" yang ini Kibum jujur, harusnya dia membawa satu kantung plastic saja, tapi karena kepalang basah, dia borong semua. Anggap saja tipe pacar pengertian agar Kyuhyun cepat besar.

Mengangguk mengerti. Taehyung masih sibuk menyusun satu per satu. Kibum membuka kotak berisi satu set game PS4 dan PSP. "Kau punya PS4?" Tanya Kibum, melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Kau membelikannya?" Taehyung heboh. Dia cepat menutup pintu kulkas, meletakkan sembarang yang masih di dalam kantong plastik buah buahan dan beberapa jenis makanan lain di pintu lain kulkas. Dia segera menghampiri Kibum. Melotot tak percaya melihat satu set PS4 di sana. "AKU SANGAT MENGINGINKANNYA" teriaknya.

Kibum bermaksud memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Hei, Kibum. Kau tak berniat menyogokku agar kau bisa berkencan dengan Kyuhyun dengan benda ini kan?" Ah ide itu boleh juga. Kalau begitu anggap saja seperti itu.

Kibum diam saja.

"Aku akan menelpon Hoseok!" Kibum tak tahu kalau Taehyung akan cepat akrab dengan seseorang yang selalu berkelahi dengannya. Kibum jelas tak salah mengenali nama pimpinan sekolah lain itu.

"Terserahmu sajalah, Kyuhyun mana?"

"Dia di kamar" jawab Taehyung—masih heboh dengan PS barunya.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

"Tentu saja belum, aku akan membelinya tadi tapi tak jadi karena kau datang" Kibum sedikit mengeriyit. Kibum kira akan ada pembantu rumah tangga yang akan menjaga mereka. "Kami selalu makan di luar" Taehyung tahu yang akan di tanyakan Kibum.

"Kalian Cuma tinggal berdua saja"

Seketika itu juga Kibum memucat. Dia teringat saat Taehyung membuka pintu dengan tampang berantakan. "Kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada adikmu kan? Kau tak menyimpan atau menonton sesuatu yang berbau porno kan?"

"Kau kira, aku itu kau?" cibir Taehyung.

Kibum harus sering datang ke apartemen ini, agak khawatir tentang konten sexual sejenis incest misalnya diantara dua bocah beda usia tersebut. Kibum pergi ke dapur. Sedikit berdecak melihat kerja Taehyung yang tanggung tanggung. Kibum membereskan beberapa dan berniat memasak. Atau ia telpon Donghae saja untuk membereskan segalanya untuknya. Tapi tidak jadi, Kibum jadi teringat belakangan ini dia sering memarahi Donghae tentang laporannya yang tak jelas.

 **Little Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, mengucek sedikit matanya. Dia baru bangun tidur, rambutnya berantakan dan bajunya terlihat kusut. Dia mau ke dapur—mendapati kakaknya, Taehyung tampak heboh dengan game di ruang TV. Kakaknya sepertinya dapat mainan baru, nanti Kyuhyun akan coba main. Kalau kondisinya baik baik saja.

Dia meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Dia butuh air, tenggorokannya kering setelah berteriak teriak di kamar meski dia meredam teriakannya dengan bantal. Matanya melotot, menemukan pujaan hatinya tengah mengenakan apron terlihat tampan mencampur satu bahan makanan dengan bahan makanan lain di atas sebuah panci.

Kyuhyun tak sedang mimpi kan?

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun memanggil dan lelaki itu mendongak. Tersenyum simpul dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas. Ia jelas mendengar suara serak serak menggoda Kyuhyun. Dia membuka tutup botolnya, menyerahkan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima saja.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Dia menatap Kibum. Dagunya tertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya, rasanya seperti memiliki suami sempurna. Kibum benar benar tampan. Dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam yang bergambar metalica di bagian depannya kemudian celana jeans hitam dengan sobekan dibagian lutut. Rambut berponi Kibum yang biasanya di lihat Kyuhyun juga di naikkan, Kyuhyun kini bisa melihat jidat sempurna Kibum.

Ah~ tampannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah dalam hati dan memberikan nilai sempurna untuk penampilan Kibum. Seperti anak muda. Kibum memang harus berpenampilan seperti remaja jika memang ingin tampak serasi dengan Kyuhyun. Ini juga tips dari Hyuna. Dia akan terlihat seperti om om mesum jika dengan setelan nyamannya. Atau mungkin seperti preman yang sedang melakukan prostitusi.

Kibum mematikan kompor, meletakkan makanan yang sudah di masaknya ke atas meja di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Makan yang banyak" dia persis seperti baby sister sebenarnya dari pada calon suami—tapi karena dia tampan, dia sosok lelaki sempurna. Kecuali untuk urusan dalam celana—Kibum benar benar brengsek.

Taehyung ikut bergabung. Dia cepat menuju meja makan, menepis tangan Kibum di kepala adiknya. Dia memplototi Kibum. "Jangan makan dulu! Aku takut itu beracun!" yang musuh Kibum kan Cuma Taehyung—itu pun anggapan Taehyung. Untuk apa Kibum meracuni Kyuhyun?

Taehyung mencicipi makanannya. Dia memajukan bibirnya. _Sial! Ini enak! Kyuhyun akan semakin suka dia._ Taehyung harus cepat berpikir agar makanan itu tak sampai di cicipi Kyuhyun.

Terlambat.

Adiknya dengan suka rela menerima suapan dari Kibum. "Ini enak" katanya. Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun, benar benar makin cantik. Tapi kenapa wajahnya pucat?

"Kau baik baik saja?" Kyuhyun sedikit meringis tapi dia mengangguk.

Kibum jadi semakin curiga. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun, tubuh Kyuhyun terasa dingin. "Jangan sentuh adikku, bodoh!" Taehyung itu benar benar tidak sadar untung. Mulutnya penuh masakan Kibum tapi dia mengatai Kibum.

"Diam saja kau!" perintah Kibum menoel kepala Taehyung. Sedikit geram. "Ada apa denganmu, ada yang tidak enak?" pemikiran negative Kibum tentang Taehyung yang memperkosa adiknya jadi momok untuk Kibum. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar? Bagaimana kalau—

Suara tangisan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum mau tak mau berpindah. Dia segera menumpukan lututnya di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menangkup wajah gadis remaja itu. "Kyuhyun, kau kenapa? Kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis? Aku disini, Kyuhyun!" ini dialog Taehyung. Dia meletakkan sendoknya secara kasar di atas meja. Dia takut Kyuhyun kenapa napa, tapi dia rasa beruntung Kibum di sini. Dia juga bingung mau apa.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sakit" katanya. Gadis remaja itu meremas bagian perutnya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Taehyung kembali heboh. Mengambil dialog Kibum.

Bukannya menjawab, tangisan Kyuhyun semakin kencang. Kibum buru buru mengangkat Kyuhyun, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" putusnya.

"DARAAAH!" teriak Taehyung heboh. Dia jelas melihat di bagian gaun tidur Kyuhyun ada noda darah dalam jumlah banyak. "Astaga Kyuhyun pendarahan!" katanya. Dia sangat panik. Kibum jadi ikutan panik.

Suara bel terdengar. "Taehyung buka pintunya, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" ucap Kibum. Mereka melangkah cepat.

Tepat di depan pintu Hoseok—remaja seusia Taehyung dengan dagu yang runcing serta rambut hitamnya menatap kedua pemuda yang beda usia itu bingung. "Kalian kenapa?"

"ADIKKU PENDARAHAN HOSEOK! DIA PENDARAHAN!"

"Ha?" Hoseok jadi ikut panik. Dia menatap gaun tidur yang kotor Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Taehyung agar tenang. "Dia bukan pendarahan bodoh! Bawa dia masuk!" Hoseok mendorong kedua pria bodoh itu masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

"Apa apaan kau ini? Kalau adikku mati bagaimana?"

"Aku punya banyak saudara perempuan dan mereka mengalami hal seperti itu" Hoseok menghela nafas. Dia menatap sosok orang dewasa tinggi yang seperti di kenalinya yang tengah menggendong Kyuhyun. Matanya menyipit, sepertinya dia kenal. "Kau polisi yang waktu itu? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanyanya.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, sekarang jadi atau tidak ke rumah sakit? Kyuhyun sudah kesakitan"

"Bawa dia masuk!" cibir Hoseok.

Ika. Zordick

Di sinilah, mereka sekarang. Kibum dan Taehyung yang seperti orang bloon di supermarket dekat apartemen dua bersaudara Cho. Mereka di suruh Hoseok mencari sesuatu dan membelinya. Tapi mendengar namanya saja wajah keduanya memerah karena malu. Bisa sekali Hoseok menyebutnya tanpa malu sama sekali.

Hoseok itu hebat. Dia manusia super. Dan yang paling penting dia itu sangat dewasa.

Kibum bahkan mengakui itu.

Kibum dan Taehyung berpandangan. Mereka sesekali bersiul untuk meredakan kegugupan. Untuk apa mereka berdua di tugaskan hanya untuk berbelanja? Jawabannya mudah, karena Hoseok tidak mau Kyuhyun bertambah sakit karena hal hal tak berguna yang sedang di bicarakan dua manusia bodoh. Taehyung wajar wajar saja, tapi Kibum, itu keterlaluan.

"Kau tak pernah punya saudara perempuan?" Tanya Taehyung. Dia membantu memasukkan minuman atau apapun ke dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka. Agar terlihat lebih natural—menurut mereka.

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal" jawab Kibum. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Kita beruntung karena Hoseok datang, dia tahu banyak"

"Kau benar" sahut Kibum.

"Kau pasti pernah tidur dengan wanita"

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka punya siklus bulanan yang mengerikan seperti itu" Kibum itu keterlaluan acuh. Dia selalu sekolah di sekolah khusus lelaki. Dia jadi tak penah mengetahui istilah 'bocor' atau bokong berdarah. "Aku hanya menelanjangi mereka dan mereka mendesah"

"Kau benar benar brengsek" Taehyung mendecih. Pria seperti ini yang harus di jadikannya pacar adiknya. Taehyung lebih baik mati! Kibum itu bajingan. Sukanya menelanjangi wanita dan merebut keperawanan orang. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun korban selanjutnya? "Kau akan melakukannya pada adikku kan? Takkan kubiarkan!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka jelas berada di tempat rak yang berhadapan dengan benda yang harus mereka beli.

Hening—

Kibum mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk memasukkan benda itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka. Taehyung tak sudi! Dia kan malu!

"Aku takkan melakukannya, wajahnya yang kesakitan membuatku ngeri" Kibum jujur soal ini. Kyuhyun baru saja dewasa dan Kibum membicarakan tentang masuk keluar masuk keluar, mana Kibum tega. Kyuhyun harus lebih dewasa lagi, baru Kibum pertimbangkan. Untuk sementara dia bisa melakukannya dengan wanita lain.

Eh tunggu. Dia harusnya putus dengan Kyuhyun!

"Aku takut" Taehyung mendesahkan nafasnya. "Kalau Kyuhyun benar benar kesakitan. Seandainya aku bisa tukar tempat dengannya" Taehyung benar benar sayang Kyuhyun. Kibum menepuk kepala Taehyung. Kasir supermarket melihat keduanya. Kenapa dua pria itu sepertinya mencurigakan. Mereka berdua berdiri di rak pembalut, saling menatap kemudian si pria dengan penampilan rocker mengacak rambut Taehyung.

"Ngomong ngomong Taehyung, yang mana yang harus kita beli?" jenisnya banyak. Mereka kembali berpandangan dan Kibum mendial nomor Hyuna untuk itu. Hyuna jelas tertawa dari seberang sana, tidak menyangka bahwa mengerjai Kibum lewat Kyuhyun benar benar berefek besar. Seorang polisi dewasa dengan jabatan tinggi bingung membeli pembalut mana yang pas untuk pacarnya yang baru saja dewasa? Itu lebih konyol dari rekan mereka sesama polisi yang jatuh ke got saat menangkap pencuri yang kabur.

Hyuna menjelaskan.

Tangan Kibum gemetar, dia harus memasukkan benda itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Ika. Zordick

" _Kau harus berterima kasih dengan Hoseok dan Kibum. Mereka menyelamatkan nyawamu. Aku akan urus Hoseok tapi kalau Kibum kau yang urus. Aku tak mau berdekatan dengan polisi itu, badanku gatal gatal. Bawa saja bingkisan makan siang!"_ ucap Taehyung ketika jam istirahat di sekolah tadi. Kyuhyun teringat kata kata kakaknya, oleh karenanya lah dia memeluk kotak penuh bekal makanan yang dibelinya di sebuah restaurant dalam perjalanan sekolah dan kantor polisi.

Wajah Kyuhyun rasanya panas sekali. Dia malu. Dia berbicara pada Eunha—teman satu kelasnya, Amber dan Krystal—mereka teman satu geng Kyuhyun yang rada rada gila, mereka satu suara jika Kyuhyun baru saja mengalami kejadian memalukan. Pacarnya membelikan pembalut untuknya dan merawatnya ketika sedang sakit menstruasi? Tak ada yang lebih memalukan dari itu di usianya yang ketiga belas.

Amber yang persis seperti lelaki saja tak sampai segitunya—dia juga tak punya pacar sih. Ah intinnya! Itu memalukan!

Kondisi jalanan ramah, dia sedang di pusat kota. Kyuhyun mengiba saat melihat seorang pengemis buta yang tengah duduk di dekat tiang lampu jalan. Kyuhyun meronggoh sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sana dan meletakkannya di tangan sang pengemis. Jumlahnya cukup banyak. "Kau baik sekali" kata si pengemis. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau membeli banyak makanan enak dengan itu. Aku sedang membawa makanan tapi aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu, ini untuk kekasihku" Kyuhyun sedang kasmaran. Prioritas utamanya adalah Kibum. Akan sia sia perjuangannya kalau Kibum tak jadi makan makanan yang dibawanya.

Si pengemis tertawa. "Terima kasih, nak"

"Terima kasih kembali" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Kibum pasti sudah makan sekarang. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, dia pasti terlambat. Dia membuka bungkusan ditangannya, mengeluarkan tempat makanan teratas. Menyodorkannya pada si pengemis tua. "Kau makan saja, sudah lewat jam makan siang. Dia pasti sudah makan" lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak tega dengan pak pengemis.

"Kau benar benar berhati indah. Ku yakin parasmu pasti cantik"

"Kau sedang menggodaku ya? Aku sudah punya kekasih, jangan merebutku darinya" canda Kyuhyun yang membuat si pengemis buta tertawa. Kyuhyun memberikan sendok itu di tangan pak tua, mengatakan menu di hadapannya. Ia takut saja kalau ternyata si pak tua alergi bahan makanan yang dibawanya.

Ketika pak tua itu makan dengan lahap. Dia berhenti. "Kentang" kata pak tua. Kyuhyun melirik ujung sumpit si pak tua, itu bukan kentang. Dia sedang membicarakan seorang pria gendut yang lewat di hadapan keduanya. Kyuhyun rasa pria itu memang mirip kentang. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Apel" kali ini lewat wanita sexy bertubuh bak gitar spanyol. Kyuhyun setuju saja wanita itu seperti apel.

"Babi" Kyuhyun melihat seorang pria berjas dengan perut buncit, Kyuhyun pikir dia mungkin diplomat. Kyuhyun setuju orang orang seperti pria itu disamakan dengan babi.

"Manusia" kali ini lelaki yang lumayan tampan dengan kacamata di wajahnya. Dia mengenakan jas bermerk.

"Kerbau" seorang wanita yang membawa anaknya.

"Keju" kali ini seorang bocah dengan sepeda roda tiganya.

Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran. Apa gerangan yang sedang di bicarakan si pak tua sampai menghabiskan makanan pemberian Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang bergumam tentang apa?"

"Penciumanku sedikit tajam, aku mengetahui apa yang baru saja mereka makan saat makan siang ini" Kyuhyun mangut mangut. Mengerti sebutan sebutan manis yang di sebutkan pak tua buta tersebut. Ternyata makan siang mereka, Kyuhyun pikir pak tua itu sedang menyindir penampilan mereka.

"Lalu, aku makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nasi kare" Kyuhyun bertepuk. Pak tua itu benar. "Ah, aku harus menemui kekasihku. Aku setidaknya harus menyampaikan makanan ini padanya. Terserah dia ingin makan lagi atau tidak" ujar Kyuhyun.

Ika. Zordick

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya ada penerangan berupa infokus yang mengarah pada layar putih besar di depan. Banyak yang duduk di sana, beberapa diantara mereka berseragam polisi dan yang lainnya hanya berpakaian layaknya masyarakat sipil. Kibum ada di sana, baru saja masuk ke ruangan rapat dengan pakaian pakaian yang terlalu casual sebenarnya.

Orang orang tampak sedikit segan dengannya. Tapi dia tampak acuh, mendudukkan dirinya diantara para polisi lainnya. "Pak, seharusnya anda duduk di kursi pengawas" Kibum mendesis. Dia menatap polisi baru yang sepertinya baru bertugas di kantor polisi tempat Kibum bertugas—Kibum sepertinya lupa dia bebas bertugas di kantor polisi manapun yang ia mu. Tapi ia suka di sini. Dia banyak kenal orang disini sehingga tak gila hormat padanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kibum, menatap lelaki tinggi yang baru saja memintanya untuk berada di kursi perwira tinggi yang sudah di sediakan. "Mana bocah bocah yang baru di tugaskan di sini?" lanjut Kibum membuat dua orang lainnya berbeda gender ikut bergabung dengan si lelaki tinggi.

"Siap, Sir!" mereka memasang pose hormat.

"Sebelum kita memulai rapat, kurasa tidak masalah jika kita mengenal orang baru. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Kibum pada para perwira lain. Mereka tak memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi dari Kibum, meski mereka lebih tua dari Kibum. Mereka setuju saja. "Silahkan ke depan!"

Donghae menghidupkan kembali lampu ruangan. Tiga orang, salah satu diantara mereka wanita menunjukkan pose istirahat di tempat. "Saya Park Chanyeol, usia dua puluh dua tahun." Katanya. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan seseorang sudah siap dengan biodata Park Chanyeol lengkap. Kibum tersenyum melihat spesialisasi si pria tinggi tadi. Dia juga di bimbing oleh seseorang yang Kibum cukup kenal di akademi kepolisian, sepak terjangnya juga cukup baik dan belum pernah mendapatkan sanksi buruk kecuali—

"Menembak penjahat?" Kibum sedikit mengeriyit. Brengsek sekali, kenapa kantornya di berikan bocah bocah bermasalah. Dia akan protes pada Yunho nanti. Chanyeol terlihat meneguk ludahnya kasar. Para perwira lain tampak terkejut melihat biodata Chanyeol tentang kesalahannya yang seharusnya benar benar fatal.

"Saya Oh Sehun, usia dua puluh satu tahun" Kibum mengeriyit. Kali ini dia memperoleh anak paling berprestasi. Tapi tak bisa bekerja sama dalam tim. Busuk sekali. Sebenci bencinya Kibum pada orang gegabah, dia lebih tak suka sama mahluk tak setia kawan dan mengandalkan diri sendiri.

"Saya Kim Dasom, usia dua puluh dua tahun" kali ini wanita yang tampak penakut. Kibum menghempas berkas yang berisi profil orang orang di hadapannya, membuat ketiganya tampak tersentak kaget. Kibum itu perwira tinggi, sangat tinggi dan tak pantas berada di kantor cabang kepolisian. Dia juga lebih muda dari yang seharusnya. Mereka sudah bisa membayangkan diri mereka yang di bentak bentak dan di maki.

"Selamat bekerja! Aku bekerja di lapangan, jadi anggap saja sebagai rekan bukan atasan. Aku hanya sebagai atasan ketika memberi hukuman, kalian bisa Tanya mereka, aku jarang sekali memberi hukuman" Kibum berbicara. Orang ini tak semenakutkan pangkatnya. "Tapi jika kalian bermasalah, aku akan menghukum sendiri. Akan kubuat kalian mengatur lalu lintas sepanjang hidup kalian" itu ancaman yang lebih mengerikan di banding pangkat di turunkan.

"Duduklah!" seorang polisi berpangkat perwira yang jelas lebih tua dari Kibum menyuruh ketiganya duduk. "Kibum tak terlalu suka jika dia di perlakukan seperti orang tua" terkekeh. Polisi ini tentu kenal Kibum sejak bocah itu masih menjadi bintara. Dia yang selalu mendisiplinkannya. Kibum selalu berlaku objektif dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Dia hanya tak terima hasil yang buruk. Mengenalnya lama adalah langkah terbaik agar tak terkena semprotan.

"Ah kau benar." Kibum mengakui itu. "Mulailah, Donghae!"

Donghae mematikan lampu. Menunjukkan sebuah tayangan singkat tentang foto foto manusia yang tewas mengenaskan. Usus berurai, mata yang di congkel keluar dan tubuh yang tak utuh. Hyuna sudah mengutuk, dia pasti akan sukses dalam dietnya kali ini.

Lampu kemudian menyala, membuat para polisi kembali menatap pada berkas di tangan mereka. "Mereka korban pembunuhan dan dari hubungan para korban, tidak ada hubungan signifikan" Kibum membalik satu per satu foto foto yang ada di berkasnya. Menatapnya nyaris melotot. Tidak percaya dengan luka luka korban.

"Saya sudah mendapat data dari visum" ini seorang rekan kerja yang biasa mereka panggil Key. Lelaki bermata indah yang selalu menyempatkan dirinya ke rumah sakit kepolisian untuk mendapatkan hasil visum. Dia orang yang cukup dikenal dan berpengalaman, tentu saja berkasnya asli tanpa rekayasa. "Korban yang satu dan yang lain tidak memiliki hubungan namun jelas dibunuh dengan cara yang sama"

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Itu Park Kyung, seorang berotak encer yang pernah menjadi perwakilan adu cerdas tangkas dan menang antar polisi beberapa waktu lalu. "Aku tidak mengerti letak kesamaannya, bukankah jelas mereka dibunuh dengan cara berbeda dan dengan alat berbeda. Dari mana visum menyimpulkan dan mengelompokkan mereka menjadi satu kasus diantara kasus pembunuhan yang lain?" Tanyannya.

Kibum suka mereka, dia tak salah memilih orang untuk bergabung pada devisi kesatuannya. "Beberapa bagian tubuh mereka hilang, organ tubuh mereka juga di robek seperti di makan hewan buas"

"Hewan buas? Gigitan dan air liur?" celutuk yang lain.

"Bentuknya seperti manusia, masalahnya" Key agak susah menjelaskan bagian ini. "Ini kanibalisme, tersangka memakan korbannya, membunuh satu nyawa setelah kenyang membiarkannya begitu saja. Kami juga menemukan air liur yang berbeda, berarti jumlah mereka lebih dari tiga atau mungkin—" Key menunduk.

"Bergerombol?" Sehun—orang baru yang di elu elukan jenius itu berbicara. "Persis seperti salah satu anime yang pernah ku tonton"

"Tidak ada orang aneh yang mengenakan topeng belakangan" Kibum menyelutuk lagi. Kibum tentu tahu ke arah mana perkataan Sehun. Dia akan mengejek Key dengan penarikan hipotesanya tentang spesies baru yang mirip manusia dan memakan manusia. Terdengar konyol memang. "Tentu saja itu menjadi tugas kita untuk mengamankan kota dan menangkap mereka."

"Tentu aku tak membicarakan anime di sini" Key mengeram. Dia belum menyelesaikan hipotesanya. "Aku tak membicarakan spesies baru yang mengancam manusia. Aku membicarakan pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh segerombolan orang"

Hyuna mengangkat tangannya kemudian. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan itu." Hyuna melempar sebuah flash disk pada Donghae—Donghae seorang penangkap jitu. Dia memasang flash disk itu ke laptopnya, kemudian membuka isi flash disk itu. Sebuah video terlihat.

Hening—

Hanya ada orang berteriak teriak tak jelas dan logo aneh yang bisa di tangkap para polisi. "Ini jenis aliran agama baru, aku juga kurang tahu namanya apa. Aku mendapatkan video itu setelah cukup banyak pengorbanan" kata Hyuna. Dia melangkah ke depan. Suara heelsnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai terdengar, Kibum tersenyum ketika Hyuna menyuruh Donghae menghentikan videonya.

"Bukan urusan kita memang jika suatu agama baru atau sejenisnya yang tak meresahkan masyarakatnya. Tapi satu satunya yang ku tahu dalam ajaran ini, kita harus menangkap satu pengikutnya. Mereka memakan manusia"

Kibum kali ini mengangkat tangannya. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Bukankah kau yang membantuku untuk menemukan keanehan dari video ini, Sir. Picik sekali kau melimpahkan segala penjelasan padaku" Hyuna mencoba lelucon kecil. Dia terkekeh. Dia melakukan zoom pada meja kecil di ujung ruang pertemuan itu. Ada sepiring irisan daging jika di lihat dari bentuknya, dan ketika di perbesar lagi. Ada jari di sana dan cincin yang tersemat di sana. "Ini cincin salah satu korban, yang tangannya tak di temukan"

Dan—

Hyuna menyuruh Donghae membuka video lain. "Aku melakukan sedikit filter suara, aku menghapus suara sorakan."

Seorang bertopeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang terdapat symbol aneh berteriak. "TUHAN MENYURUH KITA MEMAKAN DAGING YANG BUKAN UMAT KITA. MAKANLAH WAHAI KELUARGAKU"

"HOEEEKKKK"

"Jika ingin muntah, keluar dari sini" Donghae mengomando. Beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan. Berlari secepat kilat menuju ke tempat mereka bisa menyalurkan rasa mual mereka.

Sepuluh menit, ruangan rapat kembali di penuhi. Kibum beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku sudah meminta bantuan Jendral untuk mengirimkan beberapa orang dan kuharap ketiga orang yang berkenalan di awal tadi sungguh dapat membantu kita." Kibum berbicara. Mematikan proyektor yang jelas membuat matanya silau. Dia berdiri bersidekap. "Kita akan menangkap banyak orang, mematikan aliran itu sampai ke akar akarnya"

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berani menyela perkataan perwira muda itu. "Dalam kasus ini, aku akan memimpin secara langsung. Kemajuan kasus harus di laporkan padaku secara langsung tanpa perwakilan, posisi kalian berada di satuan pidana ataupun lalu lintas semuanya harus berkerja. Memberi laporan rutin dan lembur. Jika ada yang tidak beres, aku akan menyatakan kalian tersangka"

Salah satu mengangkat tangan. "Bagaimana jika tersangkanya adalah kau?" Kibum tertawa. Dia suka wanita berkulit putih susu yang baru saja di masukkan dalam daftar bawahannya di kantor kepolisian ini. Kristis dan tak memperdulikan jabatannya.

"Karena akulah yang membuka kasus ini. Satu satunya orang yang tak punya motif adalah aku, Dasom." Kibum tersenyum. Dia terlihat sangat tenang dengan perawakannya yang seperti remaja tanggung. Kibum susah merubah mode rambutnya yang berponi itu. "Jika kau seorang anggota dari perkumpulan kanibal itu, apakah mungkin kau mengajukan keluargamu untuk ringkus polisi. Mereka terancam dan aku ingin lihat tindakan mereka untuk membunuh seseorang yang menganggu sarang mereka"

"Kau sedang menunggu di makan?" Dasom kembali bertanya.

"Sebelum aku dimakan, ku harap kau bisa menyelamatkanku dan menangkapnya" Dasom memiliki keberanian ketika Kibum seolah memberinya semangat. Dia harus menangkap mereka, agar atasannya yang tampan itu tidak di makan. "Dan satu lagi, dalam misi ini, berhati hatilah! Aku tak berharap kalian mencurigai satu sama lain, aku hanya ingin kalian waspada"

"Selesai" lanjut Kibum. "Ah Mr. Shin, bisakah kita berbicara?"

Semuanya berdiri. Termasuk para perwira, memasang pose hormat. "Siap, Sir!" kata mereka serempak.

Kibum keluar terlebih dahulu, di susul dengan perwira yang lain.

Ika. Zordick

"Mereka lama sekali rapatnya" Kyuhyun berdumel. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam kantor kepolisian itu, bersama dengan seorang wanita bermake up tebal yang Kyuhyun rasa memiliki tujuan sama dengannya.

"Ya lama sekali" ucapnya menyetujui dumelan Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk ayahmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, untuk kekasihku" katanya. Wanita itu seolah mengerti. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu kekasih angkatan baru di kesatuan ini.

"Aku juga mengantarkan untuk suamiku" si wanita terlihat bangga sekali mengatakan suaminya seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun rasa wanita itu sangat mencintainya suaminya. Membuat Kyuhyun iri saja, ia juga ingin Kibum menjadi suaminya. "Suamiku memiliki jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan dan bersikap baik untuk kekasihmu" kata si wanita lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Itu terdengar membantu. Kekasihku itu pelupa, dia bahkan kadang lupa kalau aku kekasihnya" Kibum tidak lupa, hanya terkadang dia kurang ingat karena Kyuhyun terlalu mungil.

"Itu suamiku" seorang dewasa berbadan tegap dan berwajah sangar. Kyuhyun sedikit takut melihat wajahnya. "Dia sepertinya di marahi atasannya, kasihan sekali" kata si wanita berwajah sedih.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan laporan, tapi bisakah kau memberikan kasus pada orang yang tepat. Aku tak bisa menerima jika ada salah satu orangku terluka. Ini bukan kejahatan serius, tapi ku rasa kau keterlaluan menempatkan yang kurang berpengalaman lebih banyak dari pada yang biasa menghandle kasus yang seperti ini" si suami sang wanita terlihat meminta maaf dengan suara tegas. "Jangan di ulangi!"

Si lelaki kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan si wanita. Dia tersenyum ramah dan Kyuhyun juga tersenyum untuk membalasnya. "Apa kau di marahi atasanmu?" Tanya si wanita. "Dia terlihat sangat muda"

"Ya, dia memang anak muda yang hebat. Dia membuat seluruh anggota polisi di kepolisian ini seperti anggota satuan elit" si pria itu tertawa. "Aku bersyukur orang berpangkat setinggi dia mau di tempatkan di kantor kecil seperti ini dan bukan menjadi si pemerintah di kantor pusat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Saat orang yang memarahi si lelaki tadi mendekat. Dia membungkuk sedikit pada si wanita dan menatap datar pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau kemari?" pertanyaannya dingin.

"Aku mengantarkanmu makanan" kata Kyuhyun. Membuat si wanita melongo. Dia sepertinya melakukan kesalahan dengan bermulut besar di depan kekasih atasan suaminya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, rasanya ingin tertawa melihat wajah pucat si wanita.

"Baguslah, aku belum makan" Kibum itu bukan tipe yang selalu makan tepat waktu. Dia sepertinya mendapatkan keberuntungan hari ini. "Donghae bilang dia merindukan Taehyung dan Hoseok di meja kerjanya" Kibum hanya menyampaikan keluhan Donghae pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kibum, aku mendapatkan teman" dia menunjuk si wanita yang sudah mulai gelagapan.

"Ah, dia istri Mr. Shin" Kibum kembali membungkuk sopan dan si pria merasa tak enak karena sedari tadi atasannya itu seperti sangat menghormati istrinya. "Dia menemaniku menunggumu rapat. Kuharap kau mempertimbangkan kebaikan hatinya untuk tak membuat kejam pada Mr. Shin"

Mr. Shin tertawa. Seluruh manusia di kepolisian itu juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah bocah yang akan selalu mengganggu Kibum seminggu belakangan ini. Dia kekasih si atasan dan Hyuna selalu menjelaskan dia adalah bocah baik yang labil. Dia bisa bunuh diri kalau di campakkan Kibum. Tapi Mr. Shin tak berharap mereka akan putus, mereka pasangan yang cukup serasi.

"Aku tidak kejam." Kibum membela diri. Dia memang jarang jarang menunjukkan dirinya sebagai atasan. Kibum hanya suka menertibkan yang tak benar. Dan selama ia bertugas di kepolisian ini, semua berlangsung baik tanpa tanda tanda perlu ditertibkan secara kejam. Dia juga berbicara cukup sopan pada Mr. Shin seingatnya tadi. Ia menegur dan bukan membentak seperti atasannya lakukan dahulu.

"Benar, Kibum tidak kejam"

"Kau dengar" Kyuhyun berdecak ketika Kibum seolah mengejeknya tentang kesalahpahamannya itu. "Mrs. Shin, kurasa kau akan sering bertemu dengannya kalau dia rajin mengantarkan makanan padaku. Si bocah ini jangan terlalu di dengarkan" ujar Kibum yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Ika. Zordick

"KYUHYUUUN~~" Donghae ingin sekali memeluk remaja itu. Dia benar benar cantik seperti boneka dan menggemaskan di mata Donghae. Dia fans berat Kyuhyun. Tapi sial sekali karena Kyuhyun sekarang berada di dekat Kibum, dia jadi tak bisa mencubit pipi Kyuhyun sedikit saja.

"Hi Donghae" sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat seluruh ruangan itu tertawa melihat cara Kyuhyun menyahut sapaan Donghae. Dia persis seperti rekan rekan kerja mereka yang seangkatan.

Kibum duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia duduki. Kyuhyun membuka kotak makanannya. Membuat mata Kibum berbinar menatap makanan yang terlihat enak. Dia memakannya dengan santai. "Wah bikin iri sekali, aku ingin punya pacar seperti Kyuhyun" ini terdengar seperti olokan. Rekan rekan kerja Kibum—terlebih lagi Kyung dan Hyuna suka sekali mengejek Kibum.

Tidak terlalu peduli. Kibum memilih menghabiskan makanannya. "Hei Kyuhyun" Hyuna menyapa Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh remaja itu dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya gemas. "Kau semakin cantik saja"

Kyuhyun nyengir. Dia tahu dirinya makin cantik. Tadi dia mengoleskan lip balm di bibirnya, pasti karena itu.

"Kalian tahu, semalam Kyuhyun sudah dewasa" Hyuna membuat Kibum tersedak. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memerah. Dia menunduk karena Hyuna berkata benar tentang kedewasaan. Dia merasa satu langkah lebih dekat menjadi istri Kibum.

"Wah benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu?" Key menyerobot. Hyuna pasti akan mempermalukan atasan mereka.

"Semalam—"

"Hyuna!" tegur Kibum. Wajahnya sudah merah.

"Kibum bertanya padaku, apa nama pembalut yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Buahahahaahhaa"

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

"Wah, Kibum perhatian sekali"

"Apa kau membelikannya yang pakai sayap? Agar ia bisa terbang"

"Terbang kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke hati Kibum~"

Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah sekat meja. Dia malu sekali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun agak bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kibum romantis sekali membelikan pembalut untuk pacarnya." Olokan yang ini membuat Kyuhyun mengerti. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

Inilah yang membuat Kibum kadang menyesal menjadi atasan yang bersahabat. Dia diolok olok pun tak bisa menyalahgunakan wewenang.

"HEI, JANGAN MENGEJEKKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak nyaris seperti auman singa. Kibum melirik kekasihnya itu. "Lupakan kejadian ini, atau ku bakar berkas berkas kalian jadi debu" membuat Kibum terkekeh geli dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun itu lebih menakutkan dari Kibum. Seluruh bawahannya kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya" katanya.

Kibum mencoba menahan tawa. "Kerja bagus" dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

TBC

Q : Tua Bangka mesum?

A : Kibum tidak setua itu, tapi sebutan yang cocok dengannya sekarang Si tua Bangka mesum tapi sedikit bodoh.

Q : Apakah ceritanya seperti Conan?

A : Hahahahaha tidak tidak, Kibum itu polisi yang mau gak mau harus melibatkan dirinya sama kejahatan. Kisah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun juga tak melibatkan kejahatan, Cuma Kyuhyun saja yang suka terlibat tak sengaja.

Q : Masalahnya bakalan baru lagi ka?

A : Sejauh ini ka masih mikirin tiga kejahatan lagi, setelah kejahatan manusia kanibal maka tinggal satu kasus lagi, jadi ka harus sedikit mikir sebelum lupa

Ka harap jangan ambil negatifnya, ambil positifnya aja. Hahahaha xD yang ngarepin mereka NC gak ada kan? Soalnya ka penasaran apakah moto pembaca ka itu udah berubah atau belum "Ka itu lebih cocok nulis tusuk tusukkan dari pada sodok sodokann"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kanibal II**

 **Chapter yang ini kalau terlalu di hayati nanti bisa menyebabkan sedikit mual. Wakakkaka xD**

Tak ingat tepatnya. Pemuda tampan, berkulit Tan yang sempurna karena aksesoris hidung mancung dan mata tajam di wajahnya tampak bingung berada di kamar tidur yang jelas bukan kamar tidurnya. Dia sedang duduk bersandar, dengan bed cover putih merah muda—terlalu feminism sebagai pilihan warnanya yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia Kibum, lelaki dewasa berusia dua puluh delapan yang suka minum bir—dia punya banyak uang tapi minuman yang di sukainya seolah menjelaskan betapa sikapnya terlalu merakyat nyaris gembel. Dia lihat ada beberapa kaleng bir di nakas dekat tempat tidur berukuran king size tersebut. Kibum mencoba mengingat, dimana dia. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?

"Kibum" suara itu terdengar manis, bulu bulu di sekitaran tubuh Kibum hampir tegak karenanya. Kibum juga baru sadar dia bertelanjang dada. Mungkin dia mabuk di bar, kemudian terdampar dengan seorang wanita yang acak terbawa pulang. Itu hal yang biasa terjadi, beruntung Kibum tak suka membawa identitas kepolisiannya kemana mana, jadinya ia tak perlu takut di tipu dan kartu identitas kepolisiannya di bawa kabur pelacur.

"Kibum" eh—wanita itu tahu namanya. Kibum jarang memberitahukan namanya. "Bisa bawakan handuk di tempat tidur?" Kibum dapat menemukan handuk yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Membangunkan tubuhnya, dia masih memakai celana jeans panjangnya. Kibum menyerahkan handuk yang diminta oleh tangan terjulur dari sebuah pintu. Tangannya kecil dan ramping, kulitnya juga terlihat putih lembut. Kibum bersyukur dia tak pernah membawa wanita jelek untuk di tiduri.

Kibum melihat sekeliling kamar itu, bernuansa putih, pink dan cream. Warna yang terkesan sangat girly. "Kibum" wanita itu memanggil lagi. Kali ini tepat di belakang Kibum. Kibum berbalik, matanya melotot tak percaya. "Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

"Kyu—" suara Kibum bahkan tercekat untuk memanggil nama seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sedikit berbeda, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih cantik, matanya masih sama, hidungnya masih sama dan yang penting bibirnya juga sama. Hanya saja, rambut basah panjang dengan air menetes di bahunya, tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Kibum bahkan bisa melihat ukuran dada Kyuhyun yang biasanya mungil kini membesar, terlihat mengintip dari handuk putihnya yang membelit tubuhnya. Pinggul yang sedikit membesar, hingga membentuk tubuh bak gitar spanyol belum lagi paha yang terekspos, putih dan lembut. "Kyuhyun?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan reaksi Kibum yang seperti melihat hantu ketika menatapnya.

"Ti—tidak" Kibum panas dingin. Kyuhyun berbeda tapi masih gadis yang sama yang selalu mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, menarik tangan Kibum lembut—mendorong Kibum ke tempat tidur kemudian menindih pria itu. Memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada telanjang berotot milik Kibum dengan sensual, membuat Kibum kembali meremang. Dia membungkuk—Kibum bisa melihat belahan dada montok itu.

Sial, Kibum menegang! Apalagi Kyuhyun tepat menduduki selangkangannya.

Suara ponsel berdering terdengar. "Mengganggu saja" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa memindahkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba meraih ponselnya. Dia meletakkan jemarinya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk tenang. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang menerima telepon dari Taehyung. "Ya, sayang?" suara itu mendayu.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Sayang? "Kau bilang, kau akan pulang terlambat." Itu pembicaraan searah. Kibum tak tahu siapa yang menelpon Kyuhyun di kondisi terdesak seperti ini. "Iya, besok aku akan menjemputmu di bandara, kau puas? Selamat malam!" Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnnya asal.

"Siapa?" Kibum seolah menuntut. Menatap dalam bola mata coklat kelam itu.

"Suamiku" Jawabnya acuh. Dia membuka handuknya tapi di hentikan Kibum. "Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun protes.

"Sejak kapan kau punya suami?" Kibum tak paham, dadanya sesak. Ia menggulingkan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

"Apa apaan kau ini, Kibum?" Kyuhyun terlihat tak mengerti. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tak mencintaiku, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku boleh datang kalau suamiku tak di rumah, kau sendiri yang bilang kau lebih suka free sex! Kau—"

PLAAK

Itu suara tamparan, Kibum tak memukulkan keras tapi dia rasa dia butuh memukul Kyuhyun. "Maaf" itu ucapan dari bibir Kibum. Dia menatap Kyuhyun, tak tega melihat gadis kecilnya yang tiba tiba tumbuh seperti ini, mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak menginginkanku" Kyuhyun menangis. Kibum memeluk tubuh itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis dalam rengkuhannya.

Kibum tak tahu, tapi getaran dari tubuh itu perlahan menghilang, di gantikan dengan deru nafas putus putus. Kibum melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, tubuh itu merosot jatuh dengan dahi berlubang. "Kyu—" mata itu terpejam. Tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa. "KYUHYUN!" panggil Kibum.

"KYUHYUN!" teriaknya.

BRAAK

Hening—

 _When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

 _When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

 _I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_

 _To say to you 'til the end of time_

Lagu favorit Kibum, masih sama dan masih bergaung di seluruh kantor kepolisian itu. Kibum melihat sekelilingnya, dia berdiri dan seluruh bawahannya—rekan kerjannya menatapnya dengan tatapan jenaka. "Kibum, kau bermimpi jorok tentang Kyuhyun ya?" sela salah satu dari mereka. Menghasilkan cebikan Kibum. Dia sedang bermimpi dan untunglah hanya mimpi.

Mereka tertawa. Mentertawakan Kibum pastinya.

"Kibum" itu suara Hyuna. Menatap agak cemas pada rekannya. "Kau agak pucat. Apa kau baik baik saja?" Kibum melirik jam dinding, masih pukul Sembilan. Kibum rasa dia masih ada kesempatan untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Memastikan bocah berpipi gembil itu baik baik saja.

"Aku keluar" Kibum meraih jaket kulitnya, memakainya dan berjalan terburu nyaris berlari keluar kantor polisi. Dihadiahi tatapan heran para rekan polisinya.

 **Little Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" Taehyung yang selalu membuka pintu untuk Kibum. Dia berdecak dan kemudian menggerutu. Dia tak suka pria itu, meski mereka banyak melakukan hal yang dapat menjadikan keduanya akrab.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" Taehyung itu idiot, karena sudah sangat jelas siapa yang akan di temui Kibum tak kenal waktu jika ke apartemennya. Tentu saja bertemu adiknya yang cantik, yang manis, yang luar biasa dan—Taehyung nyaris menghabiskan beberapa paragraph jika menjelaskan keelokan paras Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN, PACARMU DATANG!" Taehyung tak punya pilihan untuk mengakui Kibum itu pacar Kyuhyun. Adiknya tergila gila pada pria itu, jika Taehyung masih menentang ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan marah padanya. Karena Taehyung masih tidak suka Kibum, jadi dia tak perlu menunjukkan sopan santun. Dia tak akan mengizinkan Kibum masuk.

Kibum bisa mendengar suara langkah. "Suruh Kibum masuk, Taehyung!" Kyuhyun mengomel. Kakaknya itu benar benar menyebalkan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Kibum. Tapi sepertinya Kibum sendiri tak ingin masuk ke dalam apartemen Cho bersaudara. Dia masih betah menunggu di depan pintu, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya—seperti seorang lelaki yang ingin menemui kekasihnya tapi dihalangi oleh kakak lelaki sang kekasih. Tapi memang benar kejadiannya begitu, tapi sepertinya Kibum lebih cocok di posisi Taehyung.

Anggaplah Kibum menghormati kasih sayang Taehyung, meski ia bisa saja menendang bocah belagu itu. "Kibum, ada apa kau datang?" Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerianya. Senyumannya yang indah dan matanya yang memancarkan kepolosan. Kibum tak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun yang ada di mimpinya, meski lebih cantik dan lebih menggairahkan.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya erat seolah dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. "Kibum" Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lembut selalu membuat Kibum tenang. Bagian Kibum meremang itu nanti saja, cukup dalam mimpi. "Kau baik baik saja? Ayo masuk!"

Taehyung berdecak sekali lagi. Dia memisahkan orang tua mesum bajingan itu dari adiknya. Ia menutup pintu apartemen mereka. "Aku akan berada di kamar, jangan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, mengerti kau?" Taehyung mencoba memberikan ruang pribadi. Kibum sepertinya membutuhkan adiknya. Taehyung masih muda, Taehyung tak tahu masalah masalah berat di dunia orang dewasa. Dia sendiri paham, terkadang kita hanya butuh seseorang yang tepat untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih untuk kakaknya yang pengertian. Dia kemudian menatap Kibum, rasa khawatirnya memuncak. Kibum diam saja, hanya terus menatapinya dalam diam. "Kibum" Kyuhyun memanggil lagi, sedikit mengguncang lengan Kibum.

Kembali rengkuhan itu di terimanya. Sangat erat sampai tubuh Kyuhyun terangkat. Jika seperti ini Kyuhyun bukan di peluk, tapi di gendong Kibum. Tinggi mereka tidak sinkorn sekali, Kyuhyun harus banyak minum susu setidaknya membuat Kibum tidak lelah dalam memeluknya. Punggung Kibum pasti sakit karena membungkuk terlalu dalam.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, menepuk nepuk punggung Kibum kemudian mengelusnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Kalau seperti ini, Kyuhyun sepertinya jauh lebih dewasa dari Kibum.

"Tidak ada" Kibum mana sanggup mengatakan bahwa ia mimpi buruk tentang Kyuhyun yang menikah dengan orang lain kemudian mati ketika ingin melakukan Sembilan belas plus dengan dirinya. Kibum mengingat sosok Kyuhyun di mimpinya saja seolah melecehkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum juga tak bisa bilang dia rindu Kyuhyun. Harga dirinya sebagai orang dewasa akan lenyap. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah bekerja, istirahatlah!" Kyuhyun bahkan jarang bertemu Kibum di kantor belakangan. Pria itu sibuk ke sana ke mari. Seingat Kyuhyun terakhir kali dia bertemu Kibum itu sebulan yang lalu. Terkadang dia hanya menitipkan makan siang saja kemudian pergi, karena tak akan mungkin bisa menemui Kibum.

Mengangguk saja. Kalau seperti ini, biar saja Kyuhyun yang seolah tahu segalanya. Kyuhyun menuntun Kibum duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun sendiri pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan coklat panas tanpa gula dan susu untuk Kibum. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia kembali dan menyodorkan gelas dengan asap mengepul pada Kibum. Dia duduk di samping Kibum, menaikkan kakinya dan memeluk lututnya.

"Kau bertingkah seperti istriku saja" Kibum mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

Hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum dari samping kemudian, wajah Kibum ketika meminum coklat panas juga sempurna di mata Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin cepat besar agar aku bisa menjadi istrimu" Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Boleh aku menginap?" Eh? Kyuhyun tak salah dengar? Kibum akan menginap?

Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya, mencoba duduk secara tegak. Dia gugup. Dia mengutuk teman teman lelaki sekelasnya yang pernah mencekokinya film biru. Bayang bayang si lelaki yang bergumul dengan si wanita mulai menghantui kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa dia dan Kibum yang menjadi tokoh utama di film itu. "I—itu" Kyuhyun ingin menepuk mulutnya yang gugup di saat yang tidak tepat. Wajahnya memanas.

"Di sini dingin, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu." Kibum mengelus rambut pendek hitam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi tambah malu, dia sudah berpikir adegan intim tapi Kibum malah menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun rasa itu yang paling baik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu kamar dan Kibum masih menikmati coklat panasnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. "Kibum" dia memanggil, membuat Kibum kembali menoleh. "Aku kemarin belanja dan menemukan baju yang lucu. Ku rasa kau tak mungkin memakainya, makanya aku kembali menyimpannya. Tapi kurasa, ini lebih nyaman di pakai untuk tidur" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sweeter biru muda di tangannya.

Kibum meraih sweeter itu, membuka jaket kulitnya dan kemudian kaosnya. "Ki—Kibum!" Kyuhyun buru buru menghentikan. "Bisa kau bertukar di kamar mandi?" Kibum yang buka baju, dia yang malu. Kibum membawa sweeternya, berjalan santai ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menutupi wajahnya. "Astaga, jantungku jantungku~" dia mengipasi wajahnya. Dia kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil bantal dan juga selimut. Taehyung takkan mau berbagi kamar.

Ika. Zordick

Taehyung menggeliat, suara alarmnya sukses membangunkannya di saat yang tepat. Tangannya terulur, sinar matahari membuat matanya silau, tapi dia berusaha keras menyeret tubuhnya. Mematikan alarm dan—

GEDEBUM

Dia terjatuh di tempat tidurnya. Sial sekali.

Nyawanya jadi terkumpul mau tidak mau. Taehyung beranjak ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya yang bernuansa coklat gold, hitam, putih dan kuning itu. Tipe kamar tidur remaja yang terbilang cukup mewah. Dia kembali menabrak tembok—salah masuk. Dia cepat membersihkan tubuhnya, memandikan tubuh telanjangnya di bawah guyuran air hangat shower.

Tidak lupa menggosok giginya dan mengecek apakah bulu bulu di wajahnya tak menunjukkan diri. Taehyung mendesah puas. Wajahnya masih tampan, bibirnya masih sexy dan yang paling penting rambutnya sempurna. Taehyung ingin mencoba model klimis, tapi ia rasa itu kurang cocok dengan potongan wajah tampan imut manisnya. Taehyung itu paket komplit dalam satu wajah. Tidak heran dia cukup banyak diminati wanita.

Tapi sebuah berakhir runyam.

Ketika—

Taehyung sudah beres dengan penampilannya, dengan seragam sekolahnya dan dengan dasinya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ingin memanggil Kyuhyun, dia akan mengajak adik tercintanya itu untuk sarapan bersama.

Matanya melotot. Bibirnya terbuka. Giginya bergemelatuk. Taehyung mengeluarkan suara eraman.

Dia marah. Tentu saja dia harus murka.

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di samping Kibum dengan berbalut seragam lengkap. Memandangi wajah Kibum yang fokus pada TV. Bukan bukan itu yang membuat dia marah.

Melainkan, tangan si polisi mesum yang tengah mengelus paha putih lembut adiknya yang sedikit terekspos karena rok pendeknya. "Kibum" Kyuhyun bahkan tak terganggu dengan tangan besar pria itu.

"Hm" Kibum hanya bergumam tapi tangannya tak berhenti mengelus.

 _Brengsek, bajingan, ku potong tanganmu! Ku potong tanganmu!_

Taehyung masih menahan hasrat ingin membunuhnya. Bertahan di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kau tampan" adiknya terlalu memuja.

"Kyuhyun" dan kali ini Kibum yang memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergumam, masih tak bisa membuang tatapan dari wajah Kibum. "Apa warna celana dalammu hari ini?"

"Anjing!" teriak Taehyung. Melempar sepatunya tepat mengenai kepala Kibum.

"TAEHYUNG, KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR KIBUM?" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima penganiyayaan sang kakak pada kekasihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum garing. "Tanganku terpeleset Kyuhyun waktu ingin memakai sepatu" ujarnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Kibum yang meliriknya.

Inilah mengapa Taehyung tidak laku di kalangan wanita. Dia terlalu menyayangi adiknya. Bahkan memberitahukan bahwa adiknya telah di lecehkan pun Taehyung tak mampu.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah di siang hari itu. Perutnya sudah kenyang, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan yang terpenting Kibum akan menjemputnya siang ini. Dia melirik pada teman temannya, ada Amber dan Krystal. "Kau serius memiliki kekasih yang keren?" Tanya Krystal penuh selidik. Dia sebenarnya tak terima kalau teman se gengnya itu mendapat pacar terlebih dahulu, keren pula.

Tentu Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Dia selalu membanggakan Kibum di depan teman temannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak memberitahukan mereka soal pekerjaan dan usia Kibum. "Aneh sekali, dia masih mau bersamamu setelah insiden membelikan pembalut untukmu, Kyu?" celutuk Amber membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Dia meminta agar Amber tak membahas kejadian memalukan itu. "Punya pacar yang lebih tua itu memang menyenangkan ya"

"Kyuhyun, kapan kau akan mengenalkan Taehyung padaku?" Krystal merengek. Kyuhyun tentu tahu sebagian teman temannya tergila gila pada Taehyung. Mereka selalu menggosipkan Taehyung dan berakhir nama Jisoo di bawa bawa. Menyedihkan sekali.

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir keras. Dia mengetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu. "Entahlah, kakakku tampaknya sangat sibuk dengan Hoseok" Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana ceritanya dia di perbolehkan di jemput pulang oleh Kibum. Itupun karena Taehyung ingin ke game center bersama Hoseok. Keduanya tampak akrab dan Taehyung bilang dia bertanya banyak tentang cara merawat adik perempuan pada Hoseok.

"Hoseok itu pecundang" Amber berkomentar. Kyuhyun mengeriyitkan dahinya, tak terima juga teman kakaknya yang baik itu dikatai pecundang. "Dia melepas jabatannya sebagai boss di sekolahnya" Amber itu biang gossip—sama seperti Krystal. Bedanya Amber itu seperti majalah gossip olahraga, temanya tentang perkelahian dan yang sedang hot di kalangan anak lelaki. Sementara Krystal dari majalah gossip wanita, dari profil sampai make up sampai cerita pendek ada semua.

"Wah menyedihkan sekali, tapi kalian tahu kalau dia sudah ada penggantinya?" ujar Krystal. Persis seperti tante tante yang menceritakan tetangganya yang selingkuh.

Kyuhyun sedikit takut, bagaimana jika kakaknya harus masuk ke kantor polisi lagi karena berkelahi. Kyuhyun kan bisa malu di olok olok oleh rekan rekan Kibum. _Mana ada calon istri polisi yang punya kakak hobi berkelahi._

Tidak tidak! Kyuhyun butuh pencerahan. Agar Taehyung tidak berkelahi lagi. "Siapa yang menggantikannya?"

"Ku dengar dia tampan, dia juga kaya dan yang paling penting dia kuat. Dia bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa" Kalau itu Hoseok juga bisa. Tapi Hoseok mungkin tidak kaya, dia kaya hati. Dia kadang memasak di rumah Kyuhyun, mengatakan kalau Taehyung tidak becus membeli makanan di luar yang tak jelas kualitas kesehatannya.

Krystal menyetujui perkataan Amber. "Ku dengar, dia juga merayakan ulang tahunnya, dia ingin mengundang orang orang penting dari semua sekolah di kota kita" Kyuhyun juga heran, kandidat orang penting itu yang suka berkelahi atau anggota OSIS?

"Kau Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan pria tinggi menjulang bertubuh kurus. Dia tersenyum—nyaris mirip cengiran. Krystal dan Amber sibuk menyikut tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Dia orangnya, kenapa bisa di sini?" seragamnya mirip dengan Hoseok. Berwarna hitam dan kerahnya menutupi leher. Seorang dewasa berjalan di belakangnya, dengan kaca mata dan setelan rapi.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun tahu seseorang di hadapannya itu terlihat seperti orang penting. Dia juga pasti seusia dengan kakaknya. Kyuhyun hanya kurang mengerti masalah sopan santun. Jadi dia rasa tak usah berbasa basi dengan si brengsek yang seenaknya menghalangi jalannya ke gerbang.

Remaja tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Shim Changmin" memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun bersidekap. Merasa tak harus membalas uluran tangan dari orang yang tak ingin ia kenal. "Aku ulang tahun sabtu ini, aku mengundangmu"

"Kita bukan teman dekat" sahut Kyuhyun acuh. "Ayo kita pergi!" katanya pada teman temannya yang lain. Changmin—remaja tinggi itu menatap tak percaya. Kyuhyun mungkin orang pertama yang menolaknya. Gadis itu cantik dan manis kalau Changmin perhatikan. Dia mengundang Kyuhyun karena Taehyung adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh di yayasan sekolah ini. Taehyung hanya seseorang yang suka anggar jago.

"Aku mengundang Taehyung, awalnya" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika nama kakaknya di sebut. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun menajam.

"Maaf, tapi kakakku sedang tidak tertarik dengan adu jotos. Jika kau mengangguku, aku tak akan mengadukannya padanya tapi langsung menendang jatuh dirimu" Kyuhyun sedang menunjukkan ancaman, tapi apa yang gadis kecil sepertinnya bisa lakukan. Kakaknya yang suka bela diri, dia hanya suka menonton Taehyung berlatih.

"Aku hanya ingin kau datang ke pestaku dan menjadi pasanganku. Ku rasa itu termasuk ide brilian agar sekolah kakakmu dan sekolahku tidak berperang" apa apaan ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuat kakaknya tak berkelahi. Taehyung bisa membela dirinya sendiri jika terjadi hal hal sejenis perang atau sejenisnya. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin namanya buruk kemudian secara tak sadar menggores nama baik Kibum, tapi jika dia bersama dengan lelaki ini, kemudian gossip sampai ke telinga Kibum tentang dia yang menjadi pasangan orang tak dikenalnya, bisa bisa Kibum marah.

Kyuhyun tak mau, cerita cintanya menyedihkan. Seperti film film drama dengan tokoh protagonist yang selalu mengalah. Ini jamannya sabu sabu bukan di jaman batu. Kyuhyun tak perlu bertindak menyedihkan untuk memetik hal baik di akhir cerita. Kyuhyun harus berhati hati.

"Kalau begitu perang saja, aku tak tertarik menjadi pasanganmu" terlihat santai.

Hening—

Changmin tak menyangka dia akan mendapat penolakan sedemikian kasarnya. Dia jadi semakin suka. "Kau ingin aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak" Krystal dan Amber tertawa melihat kegigihan Changmin. Rasanya lucu juga melihat seseorang yang di elu elukan sebagai sosok penguasa tampan itu harus tunduk pada teman mereka.

"Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar" celetuk Amber.

"Putuskan saja!" Changmin sepertinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku rasa aku pastilah lebih baik darinya. Aku kaya, pintar, aku juga tampan dan aku bisa melindungimu!" Changmin itu terlahir sempurna dan dia cukup percaya diri.

"Susah jika berhadapan dengan orang sok pamer" Kyuhyun mendesah malas. Persis seperti tante tante yang dikejar kejar berondong. "Pergi sana, aku tak tertarik"

Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai di gerbang depan. Tak peduli bahwa penjaganya agak kerepotan mengikuti langkah kakinya. "Kyuhyun!" panggil Changmin. Dia menunjuk limosinnya yang terparkir apik di depan gerbang sekolah. Tipikal anak pamer yang berlebihan. Untuk apa dia memakai mobil sepanjang dua meter lebih itu hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Wow dia keren, Kyuhyun!" Krystal tak bisa menutupi keinginannya untuk naik mobil mewah itu.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang! Aku akan mengantarkan pulang teman temanmu juga" ucap Changmin. Supirnya sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sebuah motor sport berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Masih di atas motornya, dia membuka helmnya, menunjukkan wajah yang jelas familiar di mata Kyuhyun. "Kibum, kau datang!" teriaknya ceria. Dia berjalan riang, menarik teman temannya untuk mendekat. Krystal dan Amber berdecak, pacarnya Kyuhyun benar benar keren. Dewasa—sepertinya anak kuliahan, meski pilihan pakaiannya seperti preman. Dimana gerangan Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya? Di bar? Ah, Kyuhyun kan belum cukup umur untuk masuk bar.

"Kibum, kenalkan ini Amber dan ini Krystal. Mereka teman akrabku" Kibum menggigit ujung sarung tangannya, melepas sarung tangan kulit berwarna coklat itu dengan gaya yang terlihat keren dimata remaja remaja labil sejenis Kyuhyun dan kawan kawannya. Kibum menjulurkan tangan telanjangnya pada teman Kyuhyun, menyalami mereka satu per satu.

"Senang berkenalan" kata Kibum. "Ayo naik, aku punya banyak pekerjaan!" Kibum hanya menyempatkan diri. Oleh karenanya dia harus mengenakan motor bukan menjemput Kyuhyun dengan angkutan umum. Kibum mengambil helm lain yang berukuran lebih kecil, memakaikannya penuh perhatian ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kibum" Amber memanggil. Kibum sedikit mengeriyit ketika teman Kibum yang mirip lelaki itu memanggilnya. "Apa kau merokok?" Kibum bingung menjawab ini.

"Ya" dia memang perokok apalagi ketika dia tak punya kerjaan. Amber ingin berteriak tapi tertahan. Menurutnya lelaki perokok sangat keren. Terlihat jantan dan misterius. "Kau jangan coba merokok" Kibum menasihati bocah SMP sebagaimana yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa sepertinya

"Kibum" Kibum mengeram. Dia mau melajukan motornya tapi teman Kyuhyun yang lain menghentikannya. "Apa kau punya tattoo?"

Kibum kembali mengeriyit bingung. "Ya, aku punya" ucap Kibum. Kembali ia mendapatkan respon teman Kyuhyun yang terpekik tertahan. Untuk Krystal, pria yang bertatto adalah idaman. Mereka gagah dan kuat. "Jangan coba melukis tubuhmu!" lagi lagi Kibum menasihat layaknya orang dewasa.

Kibum sudah siap kembali dengan motornya, tinggal masukkan gigi dan memutar gas—tapi kembali seseorang menginterupsinya. Kibum rasanya ingin berteriak 'apa lagi?'. Rakyat sipil itu harus di lindungi bukan di bentak, terlebih mereka adalah teman Kyuhyun. Kali ini teman Kyuhyun yang pria, Kibum belum di beritahu namanya. "Aku memberikan undangan ulang tahun ini, untuk Taehyung dan Kyuhyun" Kibum mengambilnya. Memberikannya pada Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. "Aku akan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun" remaja tinggi yang Kibum rasa seusia Hoseok dan Taehyung itu mungkin sama dengan keduanya. Sok jago.

"Aku tak mau pergi Kibum! Jangan dengar perkataannya!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius! Ayo berkelahi! Siapa yang menang dapat Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun jadi cemas.

"Wanita itu soal hati bukan soal tinju" Kibum berkata. Kali ini dia harus menasihati anak bau kencur lagi. Dia mengutip perkataan Donghae. Membuat wanita yang berada di sana jadi ke semsem sendiri. "Kalau kau pergi juga tidak apa apa, Kyuhyun. Taehyung akan menjagamu" kakaknya Kyuhyun itu kuat. Dia berkali kali menghajar Kibum dan tenaganya semakin hari semakin mampu membuat tubuh Kibum memar. Sepertinya tubuh Kibum dijadikan media latihan bakat atlet terpendamnya.

"Kami pergi" ucap Kibum melajukan motor sportnya.

"Sekretaris Kang" Changmin memanggil pria yang selalu mengikutinya. "Cari tahu tentang pria yang bersama wanitaku itu!"

Ika. Zordick

Meregangkan tubuhnya, Kibum menyesap rokok di bibirnya, dia membaca satu per satu laporan yang di berikan oleh satuan timnya. Dia melirik Hyuna yang persis duduk tak sopan di dekat mejanya—dia juga duduk sama tak sopannya. Kaki di selonjorkan di atas meja dan punggungnya merosot di kursi. Sama sama menyesap rokok, dengan merk sama dan dari kotak yang sama. Hyuna Cuma minta sebatang, dia sudah pusing mendapati kasus yang tak berujung ini.

"Panggil trio baru itu" perintah Kibum. Donghae yang baru saja ingin mencoba rokok pertama terkejut—seperti baru saja kedapatan mengintip isi rok Hyuna. Walaupun ingin, dia takkan melakukannya. Donghae meletakkan rokoknya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari salah satu ruangan introgasi. Mencari cari tiga anak baru yang di tugaskan oleh Kibum.

"Siapa yang menulis ini?" Kibum melemparkan berkas laporannya tepat di depan meja yang di hadapannya sudah ada Dasom, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tiga polisi muda yang awalnya berada di divisi kriminalitas itu di pindahkan pada Kibum. Oleh Jendral sendiri. Mana berani perwira di bawah jabatan Kibum memberikan bawahan yang teledor pada Kibum.

"Aku" kata Sehun. Tatapannya datar, mengintimidasi dan membuat Kibum merasa jengah.

"Lalu dua rekanmu tahu, apa yang kau tulis?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol berdesis. Sehun seharusnya berbohong saja, setidaknya ia takkan di salahkan. Chanyeol bisa berpura pura bahwa ia lupa isi laporannya.

"Benar benar tak tahu diri" Bukan Kibum yang berbicara—meski Kibum ingin berbicara prihal yang sama. Bukan Hyuna juga. Dia lebih memilih menikmati rokoknya. Di sana ada Donghae, polisi yang sama seniornya dengan dua rekannya yang lain. "Kau kira kau sedang berada di sekolah dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" Donghae mengeram marah. Sehun itu anak pintar yang kurang ajar.

Kibum diam saja. Kalau soal seperti ini, Donghae memang paling pantas memarahi orang. "Kurasa anda tidak pantas menasihati saya, jabatan anda sepantaran dengan saya"

Hyuna bahkan bersiul takjub. Si pemula ini bahkan berani membahas jabatan. Donghae terdiam. "Lanjutkan!" Hyuna berbicara. "Kau memiliki kata kata lagi, sejenis kritik membangun misalnya?"

"Kau dan Donghae bertingkah seolah kalian adalah seorang perwira di kantor ini, bertingkah memerintah ini itu dan menyimpulkan segalanya, kemudian melaporkan menurut sudut pandang subjektif kalian" Hyuna manggut manggut saja. "Kita aparat Negara, bukankah seharusnya menghormati pangkat. Sir Kibum juga tak seharusnya berada di sini, dia memiliki pangkat di sisi Jendral" Sehun berbicara lugas. "Kalian penegak hukum, tapi aku melihat tidak ada satupun di kantor ini yang menegakkan aturan dengan benar"

"Kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan?" Hyuna bertanya.

"Tentu. Saya menghormati anda sebagai wanita dan senior. Saya akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang salah karena permintaan anda" tak ada ketakutan di mata itu.

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Lelaki yang lebih muda dari Kibum itu mengeriyit. Tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kibum. "Berikan lencanamu! Kau berhenti saja jadi polisi" ucapnya datar. Sama datar dan tegasnya dengan penjelasan Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pangkatku jauh lebih tinggi darimu dan aku punya wewenang memberhentikan bintara yang tidak patuh, mencelakakan rekannya, berlagak hebat dan tidak menyenangkan sepertimu" Sehun tentu tak terima dengan dua alasan terakhir. "Kau tak cocok jadi polisi, kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang guru kewarganegaraan yang menggurui siswa belum cukup umur"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima itu, Sir!"

"Lalu kau pikir rekan rekanku dapat menerima itu?" bentak Kibum. "Kau tak percaya kanibalisme dan menyeret nyeret pembunuh berantai yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini dalam laporanmu?"

Chanyeol dan Dasom menatap tak percaya pada Sehun. "Kau menangkap seseorang dan mengatakan dirinya tersangkanya. Kau menemukan bukti dia bersalah dan menghubungkan secara paksa satu korban dengan korban lain yang tak berhubungan. Kau gila atau bodoh?" Sehun terdiam. Dia yakin laporannya sudah sempurna. Dia yakin analisisnya tak meleset. "KAU MASIH MAMPU MENGATAKAN DIRIMU POLISI? KAU PERSIS SEPERTI PEJABAT YANG MENUTUPI SATU KASUS DENGAN KASUS LAIN"

Hening—

"Berhenti jadi polisi!"

"Saya tidak bisa!"

"Ini perintah!" Kibum melempar laporan milik Sehun tepat di wajahnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan identitas kepolisiannya, meletakkannya di atas meja besi hitam itu. "Permisi"

"Kibum ada yang mencarimu!" ini Key. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun melewatinya begitu saja. "Kau memecatnya?" Tanya Key.

Kibum menggedikkan bahunya. "Kau sudah melakukan perintahku?" tanyanya pada Hyuna kemudian. Hyuna mengangguk. Kibum berjalan santai keluar ruang introgasi. "Kali ini bagianmu, Donghae"

Ika. Zordick

Sedikit mengeriyit. Kibum tahu siapa bocah yang sedang mendatanginya ini. Dia teman Kyuhyun bukan? Yang ingin merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan Changmin—bocah tinggi yang seusia dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok. "Kau mencariku?"

"Ya" Kibum pikir dia tak punya masalah dengan bocah kelebihan harta ini. Kibum menghitung beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang bertingkah seperti pengawal presiden. Mengganggu matanya saja. "Dimana ruanganmu, kita butuh ruang pribadi?" umurnya saja belum pantas memiliki identitas pribadi. Kibum lagi lagi harus takjub melihat anak sekarang. Lagaknya melebih lebihi orang tua.

"Aku tak punya ruang pribadi" Kibum bicara benar. Dia tak ingin memiliki ruang pribadi dan mati bosan di ruangan itu. Memeriksa laporan yang jelas sudah di periksa oleh perwira lain dan kemudian mengeluarkan surat izin ini itu kemudian marah marah tak jelas. Kalau begitu Kibum cepat tua. Dia lebih suka mengambil alih meja kerja seorang inspektur dan melihat penjahat penjahat kelas teri yang sedang di introgasi.

Changmin tersenyum miring. Pantas saja Kibum itu tindak tanduknya seperti preman. Pakaiannya lusuh dan wajahnya seperti boyband. Dia itu lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai polisi tak niat. Polisi muda yang tak punya jabatan. Jadi ini saingannya? Yang benar saja! Dia tak sudi di banding bandingkan dengan gembel sejenis Kibum meski tubuhnya bagus.

"Ku kira kau seorang montir"

Kibum bertanya Tanya, apa hubungan Changmin dengan profesinya dan bidang keahliannya atau hobinya. "Aku lumayan bisa bertukang" Kibum jujur soal ini. Dia belajar banyak hal. Menangkap orang juga mengharuskannya belajar banyak hal.

"Kalau berkebun?" seluruh polisi yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing berhenti melakukan tugas mereka. Fokus pada pembicaraan bocah berseragam itu pada atasan mereka. Perasaan mereka tidak enak.

"Aku tak terlalu suka. Itu pekerjaan wanita" Kibum menjawab santai. Kibum itu anti dengan pekerjaan yang tidak lantang. Kibum mengambil rokok dari kantong jaketnya, menyulutnya dan kemudian menghembuskan rokoknya ke hadapan wajah Changmin.

"Ku kira kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang" benarkan firasat mereka. Donghae meringis, Kibum paling tidak suka di katai tak punya uang meski penampilannya sebelas dua belas dengan gembel. Kibum itu kaya, dia punya dua kartu kredit unlimited di dompetnya. Dia juga punya banyak gaji, tunjangan, bonus dan penghargaan Negara yang kapan saja bisa di uangkan. Jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Dia juga bisa membeli mobil dan rumah sesukanya—tapi tak ia lakukan. Kibum itu seseorang yang tak tahu cara menghabiskan uang.

Berdehem. Kibum menghisap rokoknya lagi, sampai pipinya menirus—sepertinya ia sedang menahan emosi. Rekan rekan kerjanya yang lain kembali sibuk. Yang mengintrogasi penjahat kelas teri pun mencoba memberi pertanyaan yang sudah lari dari subjek. Membuat si tersangka sedikit bingung. "Aku akan membayarmu berapapun, asalkan kau melepaskan Kyuhyun untukku" berbicara dengan sangat sombong.

Hyuna merasa tak seharusnya ia turut ikut campur. Tapi Kibum benar benar akan meledak. Rekan seangkatannya itu selalu tempramen kalau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang melakukan penyuapan terhadap aparat Negara?" Kibum bertanya.

"Bisa jadi. Atau aku harus menelpon atasanmu kemudian menyuapnya agar kau luntang lantung di jalanan." Wajahnya ramah tapi tidak sinkorn dengan perkataan. Hyuna beranggapan anak ini memiliki hati yang lebih keji dari Taehyung. Anak itu meskipun sombong tapi dia takkan mau melakukan yang tidak tidak apalagi menghancurkan hidup orang lain. "Atau kau ingin bekerja denganku? Aku bayar kau empat kali lipat dari gaji aparat Negara"

Hening—

Kembali para polisi di sekitaran Kibum menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan menahan nafas. Kibum akan mengamuk. Pasti akan mengamuk. Salah satu perwira yang hendak keluar untuk menanyakan laporan bahkan kembali masuk keruangannya karena merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari Kibum.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, bocah" Hyuna hendak menepuk bahu Changmin, tapi seseorang dari beberapa bodyguard Changmin menghentikannya. Mereka mencengkram tangan polisi wanita cantik itu, membuat Hyuna sedikit meringis.

"Hei kau" Kibum melempar puntung rokoknya di lantai. Dia mendongak, menatap dalam ke dalam bola mata Changmin. "Jangan mencemarkan nama baik polisi! Kau ingin ku tuntut?"

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Hukum itu bisa di permainkan"

"Tapi kau sepertinya salah paham. Kau takkan mendapatkan apapun jika itu berhubungan denganku. Tidak Kyuhyun, atau bahkan makanan yang lezat" Changmin mengeriyit.

Hyuna menendang tulang kering seseorang yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, menggerakkan tubuhnya melakukan gerakan ippon. Membanting keras seseorang berjas hitam ke lantai, tak peduli perbedaan besar tubuh. Polisi sexy yang selalu suka mengenakan rok mini dan heels itu berdiri di depan Changmin. Menundukkan tubuhnya hingga, belahan dadanya dapat di lihat jelas oleh si bocah berandalan.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja.

Kibum bahkan harus berdehem sedikit ketika di tawarkan bokong sexy Hyuna yang kini tepat di depan wajahnya. Sialan sekali si Hyuna itu. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan pelecehan dari seorang bawahanmu" Hyuna berbicara, jemarinya bermain di rahang Changminn, menatapnya sensual. "Dan kini kau yang melecehkanku dengan menatap dadaku"

"Kibum jangan sentuh" Shit! Kibum hampir saja bisa meremas bokong Hyuna tapi dihentikan oleh Donghae. Donghae itu adanya di pihak Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kibum kilaf dia selalu meluruskan kelakuan pria cabul itu.

"Sini kau, biar ku borgol dan ku masukkan dalam penjara" tentu saja ini hanya aksi menakut nakuti. Hyuna bahkan menyiapkan borgol di tangannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menjilat permukaan borgol yang menjadi teman setianya menangkap penjahat. Changmin bergedik.

Para penjaga Changmin mengambil tempat di depan Changmin. Kaki Hyuna naik ke atas, menyambar salah satu kepala orang di hadapannya. Di tangkis dengan gesit, Hyuna mengankat tubuhnya ketika kakinya di cengkram kuat, kakinya satu lagi kali ini tepat menghempas kepala targetnya. Peduli setan jika celana dalamnya kelihatan. Donghae ikut ikutan menarik kursinya di samping Kibum. Hyuna yang berkelahi adalah tontonan favorit mereka. Dari dulu.

Tangan Hyuna boleh kecil, tapi dia menguasai teknik bertarung. Dia menutupi tenaganya yang lemah dengan mempelajari titik titik vital yang jika di serang langsung merobohkan lawan. Tapi dia tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Donghae dalam tarung satu lawan satu. Kalau Kibum, mereka tak pernah dalam kondisi tarung. Kibum selalu latih tarung dengan guru.

Kibum dan Donghae bertepuk tangan ketika Hyuna menghajar yang lainnya, memukul satu per satu sampai tumbang. Mereka bersorak. Apalagi ketika paha Hyuna tersingkap dan celana dalamnya kelihatan. Itu pemandangan luar biasa.

"Kibum tutup matamu, nanti Kyuhyun marah" Donghae memperingatkan.

"Kalau kau menutup mulut akan kutraktir kau makan. Diam saja!" begitulah Kibum. Di beritahu tak tahu untung.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku sudah melihat bagaimana sosok Kim Kibum, dia tak ada turun tangan, tapi dia punya rekan yang cukup tangguh. Seorang wanita menghajar beberapa orang bertubuh besar" seorang dengan kacamata, berjas formal membungkuk pada seorang pria. "Tapi dia tak cukup pintar."

Pria itu tersenyum. Dia mengelus seorang wanita yang tertidur di atas mejanya. Tubuhnya telanjang, rambutnya panjang dan terdapat rantai yang mengikat lehernya. "Ku dengar dia bahkan terlalu sombong. Dia memecat salah satu anggotanya yang cerdas?"

"Ya" si pria berkacamata membuka pintu berukiran indah di belakangnya. "Namanya Oh Sehun" katanya dan pria berkulit pucat, berwajah tampan menunjukkan dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau mengetahui bahwa Yongil adalah seorang pemakan manusia, kawan?" si pria bertanya. Sehun bergeming. Dia tersenyum miring.

"Dia sepertinya sangat menyukai daging manusia dan membenci manusia sehingga tidak terlalu pintar memilih tempat untuk melahap makanannya. Semua jejak tertuju padanya, dia bahkan lupa untuk mengelap mulutnya setelah makan" terdengar mengejek. Sehun memang tak pintar untuk berbicara secara mendayu setidaknya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan orang di depannya.

"Ah, kita harus menyuruh yang lain lebih berhati hati" si Pria menghela nafas. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang seorang mantan polisi sepertiku dapat lakukan?" Sehun bertanya. Dia menjilat bibir atas bawahnya, mencoba membasahi bibir bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" si pria bertanya.

"Bisakah kau menghancurkan Kim Kibum untukku? Seperti dia menghancurkan cita citaku?"

"Tentu, tapi bukankah kalau kau ingin berkerja sama denganku, kau harus menjadi keluargaku?" Tanya si pria. Seperti memberikan penawaran. "Sejujurnya aku juga ingin menghancurkan Kim Kibum, dia menganggu ketertiban yang kuciptakan dengan susah payah"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi aku akan membuat event special agar kau yang merobek dagingnya. Memakannya hidup hidup"

Si pria mengulurkan tangannya. Si kacamata menyerahkan sebuah belati padanya. "Sebelum itu jadilah keluargaku, Oh Sehun"

"Apapun itu, asalkan kau menepati janjimu menghancurkan Kibum dan aku yang merobek dagingnya" Sehun tak terlalu peduli yang lain. Dia hanya butuh inti percakapan. Si pria kembali mengelus si gadis yang kini tertidur dengan posisi punggung di atas, bergelung seperti kucing. Si pria menelusuri bahu si gadis, meraih jemarinya dan—

"ARGHH!" suara teriakan mengiris hati terdengar.

Sehun melotot melihat si pria itu memotong jari telunjuk si gadis. Membuat gadis itu terbangun dan berteriak spontan. "Maafkan aku, apa aku membangunkanmu" dia menepuk nepuk kepala si gadis. Sehun jelas melihatnya, jemari di tangan lainnya si gadis telah menghilang. Tak ada jari lagi di sana. "Obati lukanya Mr. Yang!" perintahnya pada si kacamata.

"Makanlah ini! Agar kita terikat sebagai keluarga" mengulurkan jemari yang sudah terpisah dari tubuh si wanita. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian, menghirup aroma dari jemari itu. Dia mencabut kuku yang ada di sana. Memasukkan jemari itu dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya. "Bagus sekali. Kau menyukainya?"

Sehun memilih mengangguk. "Aku akan memberikan daging Kibum untukmu" kemudian Sehun tersenyum senang.

TBC

Tidak ada pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya, jadinya gak ada yang harus ka jawab. Muahahaahhaha xD


	6. Chapter 6

_Sial!_

Sehun mengaduh dalam hatinya. Ia menatap makanan yang terpampang di depannya. Hanya nasi, sup rumput laut dan irisan ikan yang masih dengan asap mengepul. Sehun menatap datar, lidahnya rasanya tak enak untuk memakan makanan itu. Ada rasa lain yang sudah meluber di lidahnya. Dia menatap sosok cantik berkulit coklat yang tengah menuangkan air di dalam gelasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum kecut kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku baik baik saja" Sehun mengambil sumpit, mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Mengaduk aduk, Sehun memejamkan matanya. Rasa jemari gadis bertelanjang yang semalam di kecap lidahnya masih dapat ia ingat. Otaknya secara otomatis mengingat rasa itu. Dia menutup mulutnya, memaksa menelan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya. Sedikit takut menyakiti perasaan wanita yang membuatkan makanan enak untuk dirinya.

"Sehun?" Tanya sang wanita. Mengeriyit heran. "Kau tak bernafsu makan? Atau makanan yang ku buat tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" Tanya si wanita.

Dengan tangan lain, Sehun mengungkapkan bahwa dia baik baik saja. Dia berhasil menelannya.

Sebentar—

Lalu dia berlari ke arah washtafel, memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana. "Sehun?" si wanita mengikuti arah langkah Sehun, menepuk nepuk punggung Sehun. Memijat lembut bahu itu.

"Kibum sialan!" Sehun mengumpat. Dia benar benar harus merobek daging Kibum. Rasa dendamnya semakin memuncak dan dia memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi.

"Apakah atasanmu menyulitkanmu?" si wanita bertanya. Perutnya yang membuncit sedikit membuatnya kesusahan menuntun Sehun ke dalam kamar. Suami—lebih tepatnya calon suaminya itu sepertinya belum bisa makan. Dia akan bawakan air hangat saja nanti. Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengelus pipi si wanita.

"Aku baik baik saja, Kai. Tapi bisakah kau berjanji padaku, ketika aku tak ada di rumah, tetaplah di kamar. Jangan keluar!" ini perintah ayah dari bayinya. Tentu saja wanita yang di panggil Kai oleh Sehun itu memilih mengangguk menuruti. Pekerjaan Sehun itu berbahaya—tapi Kai bersyukur Sehun bukan tentara yang jarang pulang. "Aku akan istirahat sebentar, kau lanjutkanlah makanmu" pinta Sehun. Dia mengecup perut membuncit si wanita kemudian mengecup bibir si wanita.

 **Little Flower**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

Kibum mengetuk ngetuk jemarinya di atas meja, sedikit keras hingga membuat rekan rekan lainnya terganggu. Dia tak terlalu peduli kenyamanan yang lain. Dia menikmati.

Menikmati tiap lantunan lirik lagu kesukaannya, menyanyikannya dengan suara pas pas'an miliknya. Jika ada yang protes dia takkan memperdulikannya. Yang penting dia senang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol—orang baru yang kini mejanya berada di samping meja Donghae. Mencoba bertanya dengan senior polisinya itu tentang atasan mereka yang memang selalu aneh dan suka seenaknya. Chanyeol harus mendekatkan diri pada Kibum, agar Kibum mau mengembalikan sahabatnya, Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri tak yakin Sehun suka kalau dirinya mengklaim Sehun sebagai sahabat.

Donghae memilih menyodorkan earphone pada Chanyeol. Itu suatu bentuk solusi. Kenyamanan dan ketentraman kalau berhubungan dengan Kibum adalah tidak ada.

Dasom bangkit dari kursinya. Melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna abu abu ke meja tempat Kibum bersantai—tak ada yang berpikir ia sedang bekerja. "Sir" Dasom meletakkan sebuah botol berisikan vitamin pada Kibum. Mencoba mencari perhatian Kibum, tapi dia masih takut takut. "Kurasa kau lelah, bukankah sebaiknya kau minum vitamin?"

Kibum membuka matanya yang terpejam, melirik Dasom yang mencoba kukuh ingin menatapnya. Tapi tiga detik kemudian dia menunduk. Takut bertemu pandang dengan Kibum. "Ada apa?" Kibum tentu tahu, Dasom pasti punya maksud terselubung. "Panggil aku, Kibum!" ini perintah.

"Bisakah kau menarik ucapanmu dan mengembalikan identitas kepolisian Sehun?" Tanya Dasom. Dia lumayan frontal dan Chanyeol takut kalau berikutnya Dasom yang di pecat. Tapi dia bangkit dari kursinya, mencoba berdiri di sisi Dasom. Wajahnya memelas juga, minta Kibum mengasihi keduanya. "Dia memiliki kehidupan yang sulit. Istrinya—maksudku calon istrinya sedang hamil dan dia pasti butuh biaya persalinan dan pernikahan" Dasom kenal Sehun. Chanyeol juga. Meski kurang akrab dengan Sehun, tapi mereka tahu latar belakang pria dingin yang cerdas itu.,

Kibum acuh. Memang apa pedulinya. Mau Sehun jomblo seumur hidup pun, dia tak peduli. Siapa suruh tak main aman hingga bisa hamil begitu.

"Itu bukan urusanku" Dasom mendesah kecewa. Hyuna jadi tak tega melihat rekannya yang sesama polisi wanita tersebut. Dia menarik tubuh Dasom. Mengatakan bahwa itu sudah keputusan mutlak atasan, susah mencabutnya. Maksudnya kalau Kibum sudah menancapkan kuku kekuasaan, susah mencabutnya.

"MANA SI BOCAH NAKAL ITU?" itu sebuah suara berat. Terdengar keras, bergaung dan hampir seperti eraman singa. Seorang lelaki dengan seragam polisinya—lencana lencana kehormatan memenuhi seluruh pakaiannya. Seluruh pekerja di kantor kepolisian itu menegakkan tubuh mereka, memberi hormat pada lelaki bertubuh tegap bermata musang yang baru saja memasuki kantor mereka. Berteriak tak tentu arah. "KIBUM!" dan Kibum mendesah malas.

Dia jelas tahu siapa yang datang. Mengatainya yang dewasa ini sebagai bocah. Yang berteriak teriak sesuka hati di daerah kekuasaan Kibum. Kemudian semuanya memberikan tingkah formal berupa penghormatan. Kenapa si Jendral Besar Jung Yunho harus repot repot mengunjunginya? Benar benar merepotkan.

Hyuna cepat cepat menepuk kepala Kibum. Menyuruh Kibum berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan sebagaimana seharusnya. Kibum mendesah malas, tapi dia berdiri juga. "Ada apa kau datang kemari? Ini daerah kekuasaanku"

"Apa maksudmu kekuasaan?" Kibum suka menggunakan istilah istilah aneh. Yunho sendiri sudah hampir kena stroke kalau berhubungan dengan Kibum.

"Aku sudah mengencingi pagar depan, agar kau sadar ini tempatku! Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Yunho menepuk kepala Kibum yang jelas tak sopan padanya. Itu sudah biasa. Pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu memang selalu kurang ajar padanya. Bahkan ketika Kibum masih belum berpangkat di kepolisian.

Ini kali pertama. Mereka—rekan rekan Kibum yang bekerja lama untuk kantor kepolisian ini melihat kalau atasan mereka itu bisa juga bertingkah kurang ajar dengan yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi. Terlebih lagi Yunho sampai repot repot mendatangi Kibum. Kibum meringis, pukulan Yunho itu sakit, sama seperti pukulan almarhum ayahnya.

"Mengunjungimu!" Yunho berbicara santai. Seorang perwira bahkan mencoba meminta Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Rasanya dia dan Yunho itu pangkatnya bagai langit dan bumi. Sangat jauh. Mana pas Yunho berada di ruangannya yang sempit. Tapi lebih segan lagi kalau Yunho sampai berdiri diri di sini. "Apa yang kau mau dari Sehun?"

Kibum memilih kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Dia mengerti maksud Yunho, dia sudah menyatakannya dengan secara tidak formal tentang tindakannya pada si bawahan. "Itu bukan urusanmu, kau menyerahkannya padaku. Jadi terserahku ingin melakukan apa" membuahkan dengusan kesal oleh sang atasan. Dia melirik seluruh bawahannya yang berada di kantor polisian itu.

"Kalian boleh duduk. Hei, bisakah kau menarikkan kursi itu untukku?" bernada perintah. Chanyeol yang diminta pun buru buru menggeser kursi di dekat tempatnya berdiri ke dekat Yunho. "Kalian lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian, aku ada urusan dengan si bajingan tengik ini"

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku non formal, Sir" Kibum mendesah.

"Mana ada keadaan formal kau duduk di kursi yang nyaman lalu mengatakan kau ingin melakukan apapun sesukamu. Biarkan aku duduk di situ, kau berdiri dan siap ku teriaki!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku tak sudi" dan dia benar benar tidak sadar untung. Yunho mendesah tak percaya. Benar benar bawahan berpangkat tinggi yang terbiasa di lapangan. Ia tak diajarkan tentang tata aturan sebagai perwira sepertinya.

"Dengar Kibum, aku melihat si Sehun itu sepertimu, oleh karenanya aku memintanya untuk bergabung dalam pengawasanmu" Yunho pikir Kibum itu seorang pelatih di akademi? Dia tak pernah tertarik dengan bintara baru. "Dia itu jenius brilian yang kuharapkan bisa menjadi seperti dirimu, kelak" mencoba bernegosiasi. Salahnya juga yang percaya meletakkan Sehun di bawah Kibum. Dua orang itu sama, oleh karenanya tolak menolak—bagaikan kutub magnet.

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"AKU MINTA DIA DIHADIRKAN DI SINI SEGERA! BRENGSEK! KAU BENAR BENAR MEMBUATKU HABIS KESABARAN! KEMBALI KE KANTOR PUSAT KAU, JANGAN LAKUKAN SEMUANYA SEENAKMU" Yunho lepas kendali. Dia yang selalu marah marah, memerintah ini itu—kenapa harus bertindak manis di depan anak buah keparat macam Kibum. Dan kini, Kibum sukses membuat darah tingginya kumat karena telah menendang jauh anak buahnya. Anak buah kesayangannya setelah Kibum, tentunya.

Kibum tertawa. "Kau ingin kehilangan dua bawahan terbaikmu?" seolah mengolok olok Yunho. "Kau tak bisa berada di kursimu tanpa kami, Yunho. Jangan membuat sulit keadaan! Kembali ke tempatmu dan perintah yang lain. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik seperti yang kau inginkan."

Hening—

Seluruh manusia di ruangan itu mencoba menutup telinga mereka. Menganggap bahwa kata kata Kibum baru saja tak pernah terucap. "Setelah ini kasus ini berakhir, aku siap terima sanksi darimu karena tak mengindahkan perintah. Bagaimana?"

Penawaran itu cukup menggiurkan. Yunho sepertinya sudah kebal dengan perkataan tak senonoh Kibum. "Baiklah, aku setuju!" katanya cepat dan melenggang pergi dari kantor itu.

"Kibum" Donghae menatap Kibum. Merasa bahwa ia harus segera membawa Sehun kembali. Donghae tidak suka Kibum yang sesukanya berada di lingkungan kepolisian yang tak seharusnya tapi Kibum pasti akan sering stress mengenakan seragam. Donghae juga bingung.

"Tenanglah, kawan!" Kibum berbicara. "Kita hampir sampai." Menepuk bahu Donghae dan memilih enyah dari ruangan tersebut.

Ika. Zordick

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau benar benar seperti paman kesepian" Taehyung menatap jijik pada Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya. Menghabiskan kaleng demi kaleng bir dingin yang memang sengaja ia simpan di dalam lemari es apartemen Cho bersaudara tersebut. Dia lebih suka pulang ke apartemen ini, apartemennya sendiri di huni oleh Hyuna atau mungkin Donghae. Terserah mereka bagaimana berbagi apartemen Kibum. Donghae itu orang lurus, dia bahkan tidak merokok dan minum alcohol.

Donghae itu tidak normal di mata Kibum. Tapi Donghae orang yang jujur, ia bilang ia takut Tuhan. Dia juga tak pernah bermain wanita. Meski Kibum sering mengajak Donghae untuk mengerjai tubuh tubuh wanita di hotel, tapi lelaki itu menolak dan lebih memilih membawa Kibum yang mabuk kembali setelah kegiatan bercinta.

"Hei, Taehyung" dia berbicara. Taehyung mendesah malas. "Aku ingin memberitahukanmu suatu rahasia" Kibum sepertinya mulai mabuk tapi dia tak kehilangan kesadaran sempurna. Dia sudah berlatih untuk tak membocorkan rahasia dari mulut mabuknya. Kibum serius memberitahukan Taehyung sebuah rahasia.

Suara pintu apartemen terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh kemudian. Kibum kembali menutup mulutnya. "Hujannya benar benar mengerikan" suara Hoseok—pria yang menjadi sahabat Taehyung itu sering mengunjungi Taehyung. Sedikit khawatir kalau kalau apartemen Taehyung memperoleh musibah mendadak. Seperti Kyuhyun yang sakit misalnya.

"Aku basah kuyup" kali ini suara Kyuhyun mengalun.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan tengah—tempat Kibum dan Taehyung berada. Kondisi keduanya baik baik saja, hanya sedikit basah. Sepertinya mereka menerobos hujan deras di luar sana. Dengan sebuah payung—terdengar romantis. "Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" Hoseok terdiam. Merasa di pelototi dengan tajam oleh kedua lelaki beda usia yang masih betah duduk di atas sofa.

"Kau ingin mengambil Kyuhyunku?" keduanya berucap sama. Mengklaim seseorang yang memang milik mereka. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah malas, toh ia tahu akhirnya Kibum dan Taehyung lah yang berkelahi.

"Aku akan ganti baju" Kyuhyun berujar ketika Taehyung dan Kibum sudah saling menatap. Saling tak terima Kyuhyun diklaim seenaknya. "Kibum, berhentilah minum!" peringat Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi cebikan Kibum. Kyuhyun tega sekali melarangnya minum, tapi ia lakukan juga.

"Kyuhyun, kau akan langsung tidur?" Taehyung bertanya. Dia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam tidur Kyuhyun. Hoseok juga sepertinya akan menginap, setidaknya besok hari Sabtu. Mereka libur. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia tipe anak gadis yang takut ada kantung mata yang bisa merusak paras cantiknya. Kibum bisa tak menyukainya lagi. Kibum mendesah kecewa, tapi dia tak punya ambil resiko memasuki kamar Kyuhyun hanya untuk sekedar memeluk gadis pujaannya. Taehyung bisa memasang plat di depan kamar apartemen, 'untuk Kibum di larang masuk'.

Ika. Zordick

Merenggangkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun melirik jam waker di kamarnya. Jam itu tak berbunyi, dia sengaja menyetelnya agar tak berbunyi—ini hari Sabtu. Dia libur, begitu juga dengan semua orang di rumah ini. Kecuali Kibum mungkin, pria itu kadang ke kantor polisi hari Minggu. Dia akan berdalih tentang kewajiban aparat Negara dan criminal tak libur melakukan kejahatan meski tanggal merah.

Dengan gaun tidurnya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki telanjanngnya ke luar kamar. Mendapati dua orang pria yang ia kenali sebagai Taehyung dan Hoseok terkapar di ruang tengah. Mereka sepertinya bergadang bertanding game bola atau hanya sekedar football manager. Kyuhyun mendesah, dia akan kerepotan membersihkan kaleng kaleng bir, soda dan makanan ringan yang berserakan di sana. Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak mabuk tapi kenapa mereka seperti manusia yang hangover jika berkumpul bersama sama. Nilai tambahnya ada Kibum di sana.

Ngomong ngomong soal Kibum, Kyuhyun tak menemukannya.

Kyuhyun tak salah ingat kalau sekarang masih sangat pagi, Kibum suka datang terlambat ke kantor polisi dan seingat Kyuhyun, Kibum juga takkan bangun sepagi ini. Kyuhyun melihat kesekeliling, siapa tahu dia menemukan Kibum. Sebuah suara sedikit mengagetkan Kyuhyun, Kibum pastilah di dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika Kibum tampak sibuk mencari cari sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Kibum tampak membenarkan penglihatannya, ketika Kyuhyun menghidupkan saklar lampu dapur. Kibum tersenyum ketika melihat sosok cantik mungil itu. "Kau mabuk?" itu pertanyaan.

Kibum mengedikkan bahu. Tak ada niat menjawab pertanyaan itu, tenggorokan Kibum kering. Dia butuh air sekarang dan sialnya matanya sedikit berkunang. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, berada di depan Kibum, mengambil alih pekerjaan pria itu mencari cari sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Kyuhyun langsung menemukan sebotol air mineral di sana, membuka tutupnya dan memberikan pada Kibum. "Kau tak terlihat baik baik saja" suaranya merdu mendayu. Pelan karena itu masih dini hari.

"Ku rasa begitu" Kibum meneguk air itu hingga habis. "Kau tampak cantik" Kibum sedang dalam moodnya. Dia selalu mengatakan wanita 'cantik' jika ia menginginkannya. Kyuhyun bersemu sebagai respon, Kibum selalu menggoda di matanya. Lelaki itu, Kyuhyun menggilainya. Tangan Kibum mengurung Kyuhyun diantara meja dapur dan tubuh besarnnya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, menerpa wajah si gadis dengan nafas berbau bir kalengan.

Mereka berciuman, Kibum dengan sangat rakus sudah melahap bibir Kyuhyun tanpa aba aba. Kyuhyun sendiri menyambut itu dengan baik. Kibum tidak mengajarinya, dia belajar otodidak dari instingnya. Dia kesulitan, tinggi tubuhnya dan bibirnya yang tidak berpengalaman sepertinya cukup membuatnya tak bisa menikmati ciuman kasar penuh nafsu dari Kibum. Kibum cukup membantunya, mengangkat tubuhnya duduk di meja dapur tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, menarik leher Kibum yang bisa di jamahnya, tangannya meremas rambut hitam si pria. Kyuhyun merasa berhasrat, Kibum pintar memancing gairahnya—persis seperti yang bisa di banggakan dari seorang pria dewasa. Kibum menarik lidah Kyuhyun, membuat saliva Kyuhyun bercecer, dia menyesap dagu Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya lagi dan kembali menyambar bibir itu ketika Kyuhyun ia rasa cukup meraup oksigen.

"Eunghh" sebuah lenguhan. Aba aba bahwa morning kiss telah berubah menjadi morning sex untuk si dewasa. Tangan Kibum dengan usil merayap masuk ke dalam gaun Kyuhyun, meraba paha mulus Kyuhyun yang selalu masuk ke dalam mimpi basahnya belakangan. Dia akan merubahnya menjadi realita secepatnya. Persetan dengan nasihat Donghae tentang Kyuhyun yang mungkin bahkan belum masuk bab reproduksi pada pelajaran Biologi di sekolahnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan sakit" itu bisikkan setan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dia bahkan tak mendengar kata kata Kibum saat Kibum dengan berani menjilat belakang telinganya. Dia terlalu sibuk—sibuk mengerang ketika tangan yang ia rasa asing menggelitik permukaan tubuhnya. Tangan Kibum dengan berani naik dan menangkup payudara mungil Kyuhyun.

Dan—

BUGH!

Sebuah kepalan tangan tepat menarik tubuh Kibum, memukul telak wajah tampan si pria yang tengah bergairah itu. "PAPAA!" itu teriakan Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa sekitarnya berputar. Hidungnya terasa sangat perih, sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Itu pasti sangat sakit" Donghae meringis ketika Hyuna mencoba memencet hidung Kibum dan menyelamatkan rekan kerja mereka itu dari pendarahan. "Pria itu hebat, bisa membuat pembuluh di hidungmu patah, sepertinya kau akan kalah jika kau harus berkelahi dengannya" lanjut Donghae, bukan bermaksud mengolok Kibum lebih, dia hanya terlalu kagum dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat Kibum berdarah dan berlari terbirit birit.

"Ini benar benar parah, Kibum" Hyuna cengengesan ketika memasang plaster di batang tulang hidung Kibum, kulitnya lecet seperti terkena cincin. "Salahmu yang ingin memperkosa anak gadis orang di hadapan orang tuanya." Membuat Kibum cukup merasakan desingan di kepalanya. Ia tengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tangannya di salah satu sudut kantor polisi.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, tertawa keras melihat wajah datar Kibum yang sepertinya menjadi bahan olokan pagi ini. "Pukulan yang sakit itu adalah pukulan mendiang ayahmu, kemudian Jendral yang merawatmu dari kau kecil—" Donghae menutup mulutnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat jenaka melirik Hyuna. "—Kemudian calon mertua. Kau benar benar dalam masalah. Kau selamanya takkan pernah bisa menikahi Kyuhyun"

Hyuna tertawa.

Cukup keras hingga seluruh kantor polisi pagi itu penuh dengan tawa bersambut. "Sekarang aku mengerti, maksud dari anak gadis yang cantik selalu memiliki harder di sampingnya" Park Kyung, salah satu bawahan Kibum yang terbilang pintar itu menggunjing Kibum bersama Key. Mereka tampak asyik mengolok Kibum yang dalam masa berkabungnya. Berkabung atas hidungnya yang bergeser, wajahnya yang memar dan tentu saja putusnya ia dengan kekasihnya karena restu—ah karena dia tertangkap basah ingin meniduri Kyuhyun di dapur oleh ayah sang gadis yang tiba tiba pulang.

"Kau menyedihkan" Hyuna terdengar bersimpati tapi wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi mengejek kentara. Tidak ada yang tulus di kantor polisi ini—tidak ada satupun. Kibum rasa, dia benar benar malang hari ini. Hyuna kemudian menyumpal tisu ke dalam hidung Kibum, cukup membantu agar darahnya tidak mengucur lagi. Kibum banyak kehilangan darah dan nyali pagi ini. "Kau tak melawan?"

"Aku tak bisa. Dia memiliki gerakan yang cepat" Kibum serius tentang dia yang kalah telak. Pria yang menjadi ayah Kyuhyun adalah pria yang benar benar mengerikan. Pria mengerikan dan anak perempuan yang cantik adalah perpaduan sempurna yang menjatuhkan Kibum. Kibum tak yakin dia bisa menemui Kyuhyun lagi. "Lupakan itu sekarang, berikan aku laporannya!"

Hyuna mendengus tak suka. Seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan Kibum pastilah seorang pria yang sexy. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana orangnya. Dia cukup penasaran, sialnya dia memiliki seorang istri. "Berhentilah memikirkan pria yang membuatku babak belur, Hyuna!" ini perintah. "Dia beristri dan mencintai kedua anaknya, kau akan patah hati dan berakhir mengangkang untukku" dan selebihnya hanya olokkan.

"Kau butuh mengangkang kali ini, dan aku yang menghiburmu" Hyuna tertawa. "Jangan ajak ajak aku dalam kemalanganmu, aku hanya sedikit penasaran"

"Setelah menangkap para kanibal ini, aku sungguh akan menidurimu" ini bukan ancaman, tapi semacam godaan. Hyuna hanya mendengus, memberikan sebuah map ke tangan Kibum. "Dugaanmu benar tentang meletakkan seseorang yang pintar di sector ini"

Ika. Zordick

Malam ini terasa sedikit lebih dingin, Kibum memasang earphone di telinganya, dengan jaket yang terpasang apik di tubuh berisinya dan tak lupa topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hyuna melempar sesuatu ke hadapannya, Kibum menangkapnya—itu kartu identitasnya. Sesuatu yang menjelaskan pekerjaannya sebagai aparat Negara yang mengamankan penduduk sipil.

"Mereka pintar, bisa bisa kau yang harus kami tangkap karena kau melupakan kartu identitasmu" Hyuna mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya—mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya. Dia kemudian membenarkan sarung tangannya. "Surat penangkapannya bagaimana Donghae?" Hyuna bertanya dan Donghae menunjukkan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Pastikan operasi kali ini tanpa kelemahan" Kibum menyimpan pistolnya dengan benar kali ini. Dia sedang tak dalam pekerjaan sebagai seorang bocah pelajar. "Para binatang itu tidak buta hukum" ringisnya. Dia tentu saja tahu siapa para pemuja Tuhan yang mengharuskan memakan sesama. Dia perlu menangkap para pemuka agama dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa harus lebih dari siap.

"Bergerak!" perintah Kibum dan beberapa anak buahnya membuka pintu di hadapan mereka. Sebuah hotel berbintang. "Jika kalian berdua berhasil menangkap tiga masing masing, akan ku kembalikan Sehun pada kalian" lanjut Kibum menatap dua bawahan barunya—Chanyeol dan Dasom. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan terlihat antusias bahwa mereka harus melakukan tanggung jawab dengan hadiah berupa kesetiakawanan.

"Kau sangat baik, Sir" olok Donghae.

Hyuna tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Kibum baru saja ingin menunjukkan betapa tampannya ketika dia bertindak benar" ini olokan lain.

"Masuk!" perintah Kibum selanjutnya, membawa rombongannya dengan santai ke dalam hotel tersebut, menunjukkan surat penangkapan pada bidang keamanan. "Dan kau kami tahan, teman!" katanya dingin pada sang penjaga keamanan.

Ika. Zordick

"HEI, ADA APA INI?" Taehyung berada di sana. Terkejut ketika kegiatannya yang sedang menari di temani gadis gadis seusianya di lantai dansa diinterupsi oleh sekumpulan orang dewasa. Hoseok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berada bahkan menyemburkan soda kalengnya. Taehyung menatap Hoseok, mereka jelas melihat Kibum di sana—dan beberapa polisi yang pernah menjadi kenalan mereka ketika mereka hobi berkelahi dahulu.

"Dimana pemilik pesta?" Kibum bertanya. Ini pesta ulang tahun Changmin—undangannya pernah Kibum pegang. Seorang bocah yang pernah berkelahi dengan Kibum dan Hyuna di kantor polisi tempo hari.

"Hei Hei Kibum. Karena kau tak di restui ayahku, jangan membuat keributan dengan Changmin." Taehyung dengan kesoktahuannya mencegat langkah Kibum. Kibum menaikkan sedikit topinya, menatap Taehyung sekilas. "Dia bahkan masih dalam tahap perencanaan dalam mendekati adikku" lanjut Taehyung.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun." Ucapan itu terdengar kejam. "Adikmu memang seharusnya di pisahkan dariku"

"HEI! ADIKKU MENANGIS SEHARIAN!" teriak Taehyung, ingin memulai perkelahian.

"Kami menemukannya, Sir!" pria tinggi yang asing di mata Taehyung menyeret Changmin. Membawa Changmin tepat ke hadapan Kibum.

"Dimana si kacamata yang selalu bersama denganmu?" satu satunya orang yang pernah tertangkap basah oleh Kibum mengawasinya hanyalah si kacamata yang selalu bersama dengan Changmin. "Jika kau bersedia kau boleh menunjukkan dimana ayahmu sekalian" ini lanjutan dari Key. Dialah yang mengusut kasus pelarian si boss kanibal—dan sedikit kejutan bahwa anaknya yang datang sendiri ke kantor polisi.

"Tangkap dia!" Kibum berbicara menuju Changmin dengan dagunya.

"HEI APA MAKSUDMU INI?" Changmin berteriak. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa di bekuk oleh orang orang yang tidak ia kenal, ini seperti pelecehan untuk dirinya yang merupakan kalangan atas—menurutnya.

Hyuna menghela nafas, dia mengambil alih Changmin dari tangan salah seorang polisi, memasangkan tali yang terbuat dari polimer kuat, dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Changmin dengan cekatan. "Ayahmu dan orang orang yang bekerja di hotel ini, memakan manusia. Mereka menyebabkan terror akan kematian oleh warga Negara dan kami adalah aparat yang harus membuatnya membayar semua perbuatannya"

"Ayahku?" Changmin tak percaya dan Hyuna tahu sekali kalau anak lelaki ini sungguh tak mengetahui apapun.

Insting seorang polisi.

"Kau sedang bekerja?" Taehyung merasa malu kali ini.

"Ya, dan jangan ganggu aku! Ikutlah dengan mereka!" Kibum menunjuk beberapa bawahannya.

Ika. Zordick

Aksi heroik.

Jangan terlalu mengharapkan adegan perkelahian aparat polisi dengan para pemangsa manusia yang berpendidikan tinggi. Mereka duduk dengan benar ketika tak menemukan celah melarikan diri. Menatap bengis pada para polisi dan mengatakan bahwa mereka orang lurus yang memperjuangkan agama. Kibum bersyukur tentang itu. Selebihnya biarkan para jaksa yang pusing.

Para pembunuh dengan kedok manusia disiplin yang tahu hukum adalah musuh penegak hukum. Kibum menghela nafas, menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, menggoyang goyangkannya dengan tidak tahu sopan santun di depan pria yang jelas lebih tua darinya. "Panggil pengacaraku!"

"Pengacara yang lain, pengacaramu juga baru saja di tangkap!" Donghae meluruskan perkataan si pria. Dia yang bertugas mengintrogasi pengacara para kanibalisme itu. "Kibum!" Donghae melemparkan sebuah recorder pada Kibum.

Kibum menangkapnya. Terlihat santai memutar rekaman di dalamnya.

Suara percakapan. Suara si pria itu tentang pengakuannya memakan manusia dan suara beberapa orang bawahannya. "Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Siapa bilang criminal lebih pintar dari polisi?" Kibum menyimpan kembali rekamannya. "Kau melakukan banyak kesalahan, karena kalian meninggalkan bangkai" Kibum mengambil beberapa foto di dalam map di dekat sisi tangannya. Foto foto beberapa mayat. "Katakan pada bawahanmu untuk makan dengan pelan dan tidak terburu buru"

Terdiam.

"Aku sudah mencurigaimu, tapi tidak ada bukti. Semua desas desus mengarah pada orang kaya yang menelpon pada jam setengah sepuluh malam pada hari Rabu, kau pikir ketika menangkap salah satu pembunuh berantai, aku takkan pernah mengaitkannya dengan kasus kanibalisme?" mentertawakan dengan gaya yang sangat remeh. Kibum menunjukkan dirinya sebagai seorang sosok polisi yang sedang menang. "Akulah yang mendapatkannya dan Sehun yang menangkapnya kemudian membuat laporan konyol penuh kelemahan agar aku bisa menendangnya"

"SIAL!"

BRUGHHH—

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMAKAN SATU PER SATU JARI SEORANG WANITA, BRENGSEK!" dan itu suara teriakan Hyuna dan pukulan kerasnnya. Heelsnya teracung pada wajah sang konglomerat, kemudian mengganti tendangannya dengan punggung kakinya, agar dia tak meninggalkan luka di wajah. Dia tak ingin di panggil sebagai seorang saksi di persidangan.

"Hei hei, singkirkan dia!" Kibum tak terlalu terkejut. Hyuna tokoh emansipasi wanita yang akan selalu kilaf jika berhubungan dengan kejahatan melibatkan wanita sebagai korban. "Suruh Sehun masuk!"

"Aku tak pernah memecatnya" Kibum berbicara, ia menengadahkan tangan dan Sehun membawakan sebuah alat penyadap yang di pasang dengan apik di beberapa bagian kantor polisi. "Aku hanya menyita kartu identitasnya agar ia terlihat seperti membelot. Kau kurang mengenali bawahanmu, kawan"

Sehun membungkuk dalam. "Misi selesai, Sir!"

Ika. Zordick

 _This Romeo is bleeding but you can't see his blood_

Lagu itu kembali menggema, dengan irama sendu dan suara si vokalis yang terasa penuh kekuatan. Kibum suka, selalu menyukai lagu itu. Karena sekarang, ia sedang terluka.

Ia teringat Kyuhyun, memimpikan Kyuhyun dan hebatnya, dia memanggil semua nama bawahannya dengan nama Kyuhyun.

Yang benar saja, mana mungkin hal konyol seperti itu bisa terjadi.

"Kyuhyun, dimana berkas kasus yang baru?"—ternyata benar benar terjadi. Dia baru saja memanggil entah siapa dengan nama Kyuhyun. Seluruh bawahannya di dalam kantor polisi itu hanya menghela nafas. Kibum itu cinta, tapi dia gengsi. Dia tak bisa menerima dirinya yang seorang dewasa jatuh cinta dengan bocah SMP.

Dua bulan tak bertemu sejak pengusirannya oleh ayah Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya uring uringan. Sebentar sebentar Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika Hyuna menungging dan menunjukkan celana dalam yang berwarna polkadot, Kibum menampar wajahnya sendiri. Karena ia pikir itu celana dalam Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kau tidak baik baik saja, Sir" Dasom terlihat cemas pada si atasan. Kibum itu memang tak lebih dari sekedar pengangguran dua bulan ini. Dia bahkan tak mendapat satu kasuspun karena masih masuk dalam deretan kasus mudah. Ditambah dengan tingkahnya yang suka merecoki bawahannya yang lain di kantor polisi ini, Kibum persis seperti atasan tua yang akan pensiun.

"Dia akan segera mati, jika tidak menemukan Kyuhyun" tawa gurih Donghae terdengar. Dia sedang mengintrogasi pelajar yang tawuran lagi. Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat gelar 'si pemecah tawuran'. Hanya dia yang dapat bersikap manis untuk para bocah belum cukup umur dan menelpon satu per satu keluarga mereka serta memberi penjelasan.

"Aku butuh kasus" Kibum membela dirinya. Seluruh karyawannya terkekeh. "Berikan aku Kyuhyun!" dia salah ucap lagi. "Maksudku kasus!"

PLAAAK

Dan sebuah map menimpuk kepalanya dari belakang. Seluruh manusia di kantor polisi yang menjabat sebagai aparat di sana buru buru berdiri. Memberikan hormat seperti yang seharusnya pada Jendral yang dari tadi mengisyaratkan mereka agar Kibum tak menyadari keberadaannya. "Kalau kau benar benar ingin makan gaji buta jangan menganggu bawahanmu!" ini petuah yang normal sebagai bentuk basa basi. "Aku ada kasus untukmu" dan ini inti pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin menerimanya?"

Kibum bahkan belum membaca berkasnya dan Yunho—jendral berkarisma itu sudah bertanya tentang menerima atau tidak. "Kau anggota terbaik kami, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menempatkanmu" Yunho mulai rengekan bersahajanya. Dia harus membuat Kibum bekerja. Misi ini sulit karena mereka mendapatkan permintaan yang sulit.

"Kau menyuruhku menjadi baby sitter?" sebelah alis Kibum terangkat. Dia tak suka dengan kasus semacam ini. "Suruh saja yang lain, aku divisi criminal tingkat atas, kenapa harus menjaga anak orang"

"Kibum, anaknya itu di incar oleh para mafia China, kau bahkan di perizinkan membunuh pada misi ini."

"Suruh saja para pengawal presiden, mereka ahli tentang melindungi orang. Aku menolak" Hyuna iseng mengambil berkas di tangan Kibum, membolak baliknya dan membaca dengan lebih teliti. Kibum masih kukuh menolak dan Yunho masih keras Kibum harus mengambil misi itu.

"Mana bisa menteri pertahanan memberikan misi itu pada pengawal presiden. Kau dengar, seseorang ini menyimpan bukti penyelewengan dana dan pembunuhan besar besaran oleh mafia Cina, dia harus memberikan bukti itu di persidangan dalam waktu sebulan ini, dan masalahnya adalah anaknya keluar masuk rumah sakit karena menjadi ancaman. Jika kita tak memberikan perlindungan, kau kira Negara kita akan jadi seperti apa? Ini perintah langsung presiden, kau tak menonton berita bahwa sekarang sedang sangat kacau?"

"Tidak" Kibum menjawab dengan santai. Sepertinya ia tak mendengar atau mempertimbangkan perkataan Yunho sedikit pun.

"Dia memiliki dua anak" Hyuna menyeletuk.

"Serahkan kasus itu pada Hyuna, perempuan pintar menjaga anak" Kibum mulai rasis.

Yunho menatap tajam bawahannya yang benar benar kurang ajar itu. "Nama mereka Cho Taehyung dan Cho Kyuhyun"

Hening—

"Disini tertulis, anak perempuannya, Cho Kyuhyun di rawat di rumah sakit karena bom yang meledak di apartemennya" Hyuna membaca dengan sangat keras.

Kibum merebut isi map itu. Membuka dengan panik lembar demi lembar dan menemukan foto kedua bocah adik beradik yang dikenalnya di sana. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ayah mereka menjalankan bisnis pertanahan di daerah Cina dan tanpa sengaja berurusan dengan mafia di sana. Ia pria hebat yang memberikan keuntungan bilateral antara Cina dan Korea" Yunho pikir Kibum butuh di berikan masukan sedikit tentang klien mereka yang sangat di hormati Negara.

"Pukulannya juga sakit" Donghae menyelutuk dari mejanya. "Kau terima saja, kurasa anak anaknya sangat membutuhkan orang hebat untuk melindungi mereka"

"KAU BENAR!" Yunho mulai excited.

"Aku terima, aku yang akan memimpin misi ini" Kibum berbicara akhirnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan berakhir dengan satu nama. "Kyuhyun" suara nafasnya tercekat. "Apa dia baik baik saja?"

TBC

Kibum sudah memberi clue penjahatnya sebenarnya dan Sehun juga memberi clue juga. Hanya saja pembaca sepertinya focus pada pemanis "pengemis yang di tolong Kyuhyun". Hahahaha xD

Oke ^^ mohon reviewnya.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm Sorry_

 _No, I'm not Sorry_

 _I just getting started_

 _My lives a party_

Kali ini bukan lagu Always – Bonjovi lagi yang berputar dari ponsel jadul Kibum, seorang perwira atasan di salah satu kantor kepolisian di Korea. Dia sedang menikmati lagu lain. Mencoba menikmati menjadi orang yang lebih modern. Sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya—lebih tepatnya ayah Kyuhyun yang memisahkan mereka, Kibum patah hati dan mengganti segala selerannya.

Kini lagu Dean feat Eric B. berjudul I am Sorry bertransformasi menjadi lagu Kibum—lagu kesukaannya yang akan terus berputar sampai bosan. Kibum itu tipe setia, dia akan mendengarkannya sampai Key, salah satu bawahannya, bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan recorder. Kibum menyesap bir dinginnya, terasa lebih baik untuk kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Wajah ayah Kyuhyun, pria bertattoo banyak itu sedikit banyaknya merusak system kerja otak kirinya. Ia tak bisa berpikir logika, nyalinya menciut. Banyak orang jahat yang berwajah lebih sangar dari ayah Kyuhyun, mereka bahkan tak terlihat bertelanjang karena tattoo di sekejur tubuh mereka. Tapi ayah Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda.

Kibum sering terluka. Itu bahkan kebiasaan.

Dia punya beberapa bekas luka yang membuatnya terlihat keren ketika membuka baju. Setiap luka punya cerita, setiap luka menjadikan gadis gadis memujinya. Kibum akan selalu menggairahkan dengan luka. Tapi tidak dengan luka di hidungnya kemarin, tidak membekas tapi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Kibum sekarang mengerti mengapa banyak lelaki yang tak berani melamar wanitanya. Hardernya seram.

"Kau mabuk? Kita akan menjemput Kyuhyun dari sekolahnya hari ini dan kau mabuk?" Donghae protes dengan kelakuan Kibum. Jangan berharap banyak tentang reaksi Kibum, tidak banyak. Dia nyaris tak peduli. Dia lebih memillih menghela nafas, meneguk hingga habis bir dinginnya. Lebih baik.

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Kau jangan menyetir!" Donghae merebut kunci mobil dinas Kibum. Kibum mencibir.

Donghae itu makin mirip dengan seorang istri. Hyuna saja tak terlalu acuh, masih sibuk di depan komputernya. Mungkin sedang bermain spider solitaire di sana. Terserah dia sajalah, mereka satu tim dalam aksi menjadi baby sitter anak anaknya bapak Cho. Tim terbaik dalam selera bermain, apa saja bisa dimainkan, termasuk ponsel jadul yang layarnya masih berwarna kuning.

KREK—

Hening.

Hyuna mendorong kursi tempat duduknya ke belakang, menimbulkan suara deritan kencang dan kursi itu terbalik kebelakang. Dia menatap kedua pria yang ia kenal baik. "Kyuhyun terjebak kecelakaan!"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah kita bilang kita akan mengawalnya?" Donghae tak terima. "Kenapa mereka berangkat sekarang?"

"Posisi?" Kibum berdesis. Dia meronggoh sakunya, menemukan kunci motornya di sana.

Park Kyung menyebut beberapa kode secara keras. Kibum langsung menghambur keluar. "Tungguh aku! AISH!" Donghae segera menuju parkiran mobil dinas, menyusul Kibum yang sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

LITTLE FLOWER

.

.

BUKAN BULAN DESEMBER LAGI

.

"Kyuhyun!" itu sebuah teriakan yang teredam. Kepala Kyuhyun berdenyun, pandangan matanya mengabur dan matanya sedikit perih. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, dia menemukan supirnya. Ayahnya menugaskan supir baru dan seorang bodyguard untuk mengawalnya kemanapun—dan bodyguardnya. Mereka—

Kyuhyun berteriak setelahnya. Sekuat yang ia bisa namun suaranya bahkan tak bisa keluar. Apakah ia tengah bermimpi? Mimpi buruk.

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun meraih dahinya, merasakan sesuatu merembes di sana. Sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja. Kepalanya sakit.

"KYUHYUN! LIHAT PAPA!" Kyuhyun melihat ke atas. Dia berada di dalam mobil yang sekarang bertumpuh di satu sisi. Dia tak bisa keluar, airbag mungkin membantunya tak terkena benturan keras. Kekuatan mobil mahal, tapi pecahan kaca mengentai pelipisnya dan membuat darah disana. "Tenanglah! Papa akan mengeluarkanmu!"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar sayup sayup suara kegaduhan di sana, sirine ambulance dan sejenisnya. Papanya disana, berusaha menggedor gedor pintu mobil yang kunjung tak bisa terbuka.

"Papa" Kyuhyun memanggil, mencoba merengek meminta pertolongan. Rasanya sakit di sekitar tubuhnya dan dia susah bernafas.

"Jangan panik! Papa di sini!" teriak lelaki bertattoo itu lagi. Menarik sekuat tenaga gagang pintu mobil.

"Aku di sini, tetaplah sadar, akan ku keluarkan kau dari sini" Kyuhyun mencoba menjulurkan tangannya. Itu suara Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

Motor itu melaju cepat dan kemudian bak pembalap pembalap di film aksi driver, Kibum melompat turun dari motornya, membiarkan motornya terseret di aspal dan berhenti tak jauh dari sana. Sepertinya dia harus ke bengkel nanti untuk reservasi body motornya yang lecet. Aksi hiperbolis agar dia terlihat heroik.

Mata Kibum jelas menangkap seorang pria yang bersusah payah membuka pintu mobil yang tengah terbalik, berteriak Kyuhyun berulang ulang. Kibum berlari menghampiri, persetan dengan dia akan di tonjok lagi. Dia tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun, cukup dua bulan tanpa gadisnya itu. Dia tak bisa untuk selama lamanya. Bukannya berpindah hati, Kibum malah merindu.

"Aku di sini, tetaplah sadar, akan ku keluarkan kau dari sini." Dia berbicara setengah menyelak. Kibum panik tapi setidaknya fokusnya masih tetap mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari sana tanpa harus melukainya. Dia mengepalkan tangan, buku buku jemarinya terlihat memutih.

"Hei kau ingin apa?" Tuan Cho menatap tak percaya Kibum. Kibum memanjat mobil itu.

"Dengarkan aku Kyuhyun, pejamkan matamu!" Kibum sekuat tenaganya meninju kaca jendela mobil. Berkali kali, hingga retak dan—

PRAAANG. Pecah.

Kibum memasukkan tangannya lewat lubang yang ia buat, meraih kunci pintu belakang dan membukanya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun dari sana, melihat miris kekasihnya yang pucat karena takut. "Tidak apa apa, tidak apa apa" Kibum kira dia benar benar mabuk. Untuk apa ia harus menenangkan Kyuhyun seperti bocah TK. Tubuh Kyuhyun disambut ayahnya.

Kibum meraih walkie talkienya. "Dua orang tewas, tertembak dari arah depan tepat di dahi." Kibum mengekori Tuan Cho. Mobil dengan sirine sampai tak lama setelahnya, Kibum turut naik mobil ambulance bersama Kyuhyun dan ayahnya. "Selesaikan itu, aku mau laporan sudah sampai di mejaku sebelum pagi" perintahnya.

Ia jelas melihat wajah Sehun yang mengumpat mendengar perintah itu dari sela pintu ambulance yang hampir tertutup.

Ika. Zordick

Bau bau rumah sakit. Kibum selalu merasa sakit jika sudah mencium aroma ini. Tidak tahu mendeskripsikannya, hanya saja berbeda dengan aroma di luar sana. Terasa khas. Dokter baru keluar dari ruangan ICU, terlihat kesal dari raut wajahnya yang lelah. "SIAPA YANG MENGATAKAN DIA SEMI KOMA? ITU COLLAPSE!" teriaknya. Para dokter yang sepertinya bawahannya menggaruk leher canggung, beberapa di antaranya memilih nyengir.

"Ah maafkan aku. Yang mana keluarganya?" Tanya sang dokter pada kedua lelaki di depan ruangan itu.

"Aku ayahnya" Kibum hendak menyahut. Tapi dia juga bingung, dia siapanya Kyuhyun. Bukannya dia sudah putus dua bulan yang lalu?

"Ah, dia tidak apa apa, hanya luka gores di dahinya. Saat sadar sudah bisa di bawa pulang ke rumah, tidak perlu rujukan" Sang dokter sudah terbodohi dengan cerita semikoma. Dia jadi kesal kalau Kyuhyun berlama lama di ICU.

"Terdengar bagus" sahut Kibum. Dia menghela nafas kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Bisa dapatkan perawatan untuknya juga, tangannya terluka" Kibum mendongak, menemukan Tuan Cho yang meminta dirinya untuk perawatan. "Setelah ini kau harus jelaskan siapa kau, aku takkan merestui hubungan kalian meski aku sudah melihat tindakan heroikmu tadi" berdehem sesekali.

Si dokter terkekeh, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Anak gadis pria bertattoo itu pasti ingin kawin lari dengan pria ini kemudian kecelakaan lalu pria ini menyelamatkan wanita dengan gagah berani. Terdengar keren. Ingatkan author nanti untuk membuat peran si dokter menjadi penulis komik romantic penuh gairah.

"Bereskan luka tuan ini!" perintahnya pada seorang perawat.

Ika. Zordick

"Kalian datang?" Hyuna, Donghae dan Chanyeol berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Berdiri di depan Kibum yang tangannya baru saja selesai di perban. Mereka memasang pose hormat.

"Lapor, Sir!" Memasang pose istirahat setelahnya.

Satu yang di pikiran Kibum, kenapa para bangsat ini bertindak jahanam sekali. Dia melirik pada Tuan Cho menyengir sedikit kemudian memijit pelipisnya. Nama polisinya sudah rusak. "Aku Kim Kibum, kepala pemimpin misi perlindungan anda dan keluarga" katanya mengulur tangan bermaksud menjabat tangan.

"Kau polisi terbaik yang di miliki Korea? Aku tak percaya ini" pria itu meringis. Dia tertawa kemudian, menepuk kuat punggung Kibum membuat Kibum sedikit mengerang sakit. Ayah Kyuhyun adalah si brengsek diantara yang paling brengsek. "Berapa usiamu?"

"28" Kibum menjawab. Dia ingin berbohong, mengatakan tujuh belas tapi kumis tipis dan brewok di sekitar wajahnya tak mendukung.

"Kita tak terpaut terlalu jauh" Kibum terkena kalimat pemungkas. Itu jugalah yang ia pikirkan tentang ayah Kyuhyun. Dia muda. "Aku tak menyangka itu adalah kau, seseorang yang hampir memperkosa anakku di rumahku adalah yang bertugas melindunginya." Senyumnya terlihat tak enak. Hyuna memberikan nilai 99 untuk penampilan pria ini. Dia sempurna. Tampan, pengusaha kaya, terlihat nakal dan menggairahkan. Dan di antara skala seratus yang ia berikan, satu kekurangan pria itu adalah ia punya istri dan belum almarhumah.

"Aku akan meminta menteri pertahanan menggantimu"

Kibum menahan pergelangan tangan Tuan Cho ketika dia hampir menghilang ke dalam pintu tempat Kyuhyun di rawat. "Aku kekasih Kyuhyun" Kibum berdiri, menatap ke dalam bola mata tuan Cho yang seolah mengitimidasinya. Ini masalah gawat, Kibum tak bisa membiarkan orang yang membuat dirinya gila selama dua bulanan ini dilindungi orang lain. Dia kenal dengan semua polisi dan tak ada yang lebih baik darinya dalam bertugas. "Aku rasa aku memang khilaf ketika itu dan terima kasih kepada anda yang menghentikanku"

Kibum membungkuk dalam. Hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia lakukan pada Yunho—atasannya. "Saya takkan mengulangi kejadian itu, biarkan tugas ini di serahkan pada saya. Kyuhyun dan keluarga anda akan berada dalam keadaan aman, saya jamin itu"

"Aku tak percaya pada polisi" Tuan Cho mencebik. Dia bersidekap, mendengus kasar. "Lalu kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Karena aku kekasih anak anda. Aku memiliki kemampuan polisi dan loyalitas sebagai kekasih. Ku rasa tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun"—ini bermakna ganda. Kibum seperti baru saja meminta anak gadis pada orang tuanya untuk dinikahi.

"Baiklah" apakah ini termasuk restu? Kibum rasanya ingin melompat kemudian mengucap syukur. "Jika kau melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja, akan kubunuh kau."

"Siap Tuan Cho" Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. Memasang pose hormat khas polisi.

"Panggil Jay saja!" Tuan Cho—Jay sebenarnya termasuk orang yang bersahabat. Dia tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk bahu Kibum, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menghilang ketika pintunya tertutup.

Kibum berbalik, menatap ketiga bawahannya yang tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terangkat, jari tengahnya teracung dan tepat di depan wajah ketiganya bergantian. "Damn Asshoe!" katanya tegas membuat tawa ketiganya pecah. Bawahan macam apa mereka.

Ika. Zordick

 **Mungkin gaya bahasanya akan sedikit berbeda. Sudah lama Ka tidak menulis lagi hahahaha xD**

"Kenapa wajahmu merengut seperti itu?" Hyuna menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin dengan jari. Sedikit berantakan di beberapa bagian, tak lupa juga sedikit memoles bibirnya. Merah adalah tanda dirinya. Polisi wanita itu mendamba panggilan panas setelah jabatan pada namanya.

Tak menjawab. Sehun rasa tak seharusnya semua pertanyaan perlu ada jawaban. Tubuhnya membungkuk, memasang flashdisk di belakang komputernya. "Kyung, Key, periksa file ini untukku. Kita takkan tidur hari ini."

Cukup menjadi jawaban. Hyuna berdecih mengetahui dirinya tidak akan tidur untuk malam ini. Seharusnya, dia berpikir menjadi personil girlband saja dahulu daripada menjadi seorang polisi. Dia sedikit menakutkan tentang jerawat yang bisa saja menggerogoti wajah akibat terlalu banyak bergadang. Faktanya, Hyuna baru tahu prihal itu tiga hari lalu setelah iseng searching 'penyebab jerawat' di google.

"Kapan dia mau laporannya?" Dasom beranjak dari kursinya, membuat ramuan anti kantuk—kopi—di dapur kantor. Kyung sudah mengeluh tentang rekaman CCTV dan black box di tempat kejadian yang membuatnya mau tak mau menyipitkan mata agar melihat lebih jelas monitor di hadapan.

Helaan napas. Sehun termasuk golongan pegawai rajin. Tapi tidak terlalu maniak kerja seperti Kibum. "Sebelum pagi."

"Dari pada mengeluh, lebih baik kerjakan itu." Chanyeol menengahi. Jelas dia melihat mimik pucat para rekannya.

"Aku yakin kita takkan tidur untuk beberapa minggu ke depan karena para triad itu. Sial sial sial," gumam Key, kembali memutar video yang baru terkirim ke komputernya. "Terima kasih," senyumnya kembali terkembang ketika Dasom meletakkan segelas kopi di mejanya. Junior yang baik.

Ika. Zordick

Angin bertiup, udara cukup dingin. Sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Jemari mengetuk di permukaan meja, tak sampai mengeluarkan suara bising—hanya memberi warna pada keheningan—Kibum merebah di sofa kamar Kyuhyun. Tak dia sendiri, lelaki bertattoo itu di sana juga. Ayah Kyuhyun, makin dilihat makin mengerikan.

Ada rasa cinta di tatapan mata sipit yang ketika melirik terlihat tajam. Ada rasa sayang ketika menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun di bibir. Kibum rasa, dia ingin juga memiliki satu anak perempuan dan menumpahkan rasa seperti yang dilakukan Jay—ayah Kyuhyun. Terlihat manusiawi.

Setelah Kibum diobati oleh dokter, mereka langsung menuju kediaman utama keluarga Cho di Seoul. Perjalanan tak sampai tiga puluh menit, namun mengantarkan Kyuhyun seperti mengantarkan presiden. Terlalu banyak pengawal dan sterilisasi jalan. Berlebihan. Layaknya Kibum menghadapi pekerjaannya kala ini.

Tumben saja, Kibum tak pernah tepat waktu dalam bekerja. Dia bahkan sudah membantu Donghae memasang CCTV tambahan di kediaman mewah keluarga Cho. Kibum tak pernah memegang pertukangan sejak dia naik jabatan menjadi perwira beberapa tahun lalu. Revolver dengan peluru penuh bahkan siap sedia di pinggangnya. Mode seriusnya dalam menjaga Kyuhyun. Namun, tak membuahkan kedekatan dengan bakal calon mertua.

Polisi berwajah kekanakan dengan senyum polos memikat membereskan perkakasnya. Dia melipat tangga dan menyuruh rekannya yang lain membawa. "Selamat dini hari, tuan Cho. Anda tidak tidur?" pertanyaan umum diajukan Donghae—sekedar basa-basi.

"Aku ingin."

Tatapan itu meneduh, jemarinya terulur membenarkan poni Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku sedikit takut jika aku bangun, Kyuhyun atau Taehyung sudah tak ada di sampingku." Ketakutan seorang ayah.

Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya. Volume suaranya sengaja dikecilkan. "Si bangsat itu, walaupun tampak tak dapat dipercaya, dia polisi yang hebat. Asal dia ada di sini percayalah, anakmu akan baik-baik saja."

Sulit, memang. Si kepala keluarga Cho itu bahkan sudah melihat bagaimana Kibum hampir memerawani anak gadisnya. Jahanam berprofesi polisi, kalau profesinya mafia, pasti Jay akan tembak mati. "Kau punya senapan, tuan Cho?" Kibum menyelipkan rokok di sela bibirnya. Tangannya mulai meronggoh saku jaket dan celana. Lihat, apakah Jay akan percaya dengan seseorang yang butuh pematik tapi mengatakan senapan.

"Kau butuh pematik atau senapan?" Jay hanya ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Agar dia pasti mengambil benda yang benar untuk kebutuhan si polisi.

"Senapan." Kibum menemukan pematiknya. "Donghae, pindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamar lain. "Empat di antara kalian pergi ke bawah dan bersiap dengan motor kalian. Tunggu aba-aba dariku."

Perlahan, Kibum melangkah menghampiri jendela. "Kau pasti punya izin pemegangan senapan kan, Mr. Cho?" Donghae yang kini bertanya. Jay terperangah sejenak, dia cepat berlari ke luar ruangan, tak lama kemudian menyerahkan senapan berburunya pada Kibum yang kini mengendap ke jendela. Donghae mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu terjaga sejenak.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan manik indah pujaan Kibum—walau Kibum jatuh cinta karena polkadot dan putih di awal—berkedip beberapa kali. Suara terdengar lembut, melodi pengantar tidur yang kadang membuat bangun. "Papa?" dia mencari ayahnya. Bocah sekali.

"Aku rindu Kibum, tadi aku bermimpi dia," kata-kata yang persis menohok Jay. Sepertinya anaknya yang tergila-gila, lalu si jahanam Kibum membalasnya. Anaknya harus patah hati, Kibum terlalu tua atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu muda. Persetan! Keselamatan Kyuhyun yang utama.

"Aku di sini, pergilah ke kamar lain!" perintah si pria yang mulai menghisap rokok. Jemarinya terulur membuka jendela yang mengarah ke beranda kamar. Aroma malam musim gugur memenuhi rongga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" wajar jika si tuan rumah bertanya.

Tembakan tepat mengarah pada Kibum, entah keberuntungan, entah pula prediksi, meski terkena di bagian perut, Kibum seolah kokoh berdiri. Mengkeker setelah tahu di mana keberadaan si penembak. Tak dia hiraukan geraman Jay tentang darah yang merembes keluar dari luka.

Pelatuk di tarik, selongsong telah jatuh menimbulkan suara berdenting ketika menyentuh lantai. "Aku mendapatkannya, cepat seret dia!" Kibum berbicara lewat walkie talkie-nya. Sedikit ringisan ketika memegang luka di daerah perut.

"Kau gila?"

"Pekerjaanku melindungi Kyuhyun dan aku senang melakukannya," anggaplah gombalan untuk mendapatkan hati sang mertua. Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum sempat teringat adegan pertama kali dia bertemu Kyuhyun ketika dia tertembak tadi. Selangkangan yang tertutupi celana dalam polkadot, ditambah paha putih mulus. Jika tuan Cho mengetahui pikiran si pria polisi itu, mungkin sisa peluru akan menembus kepala.

"Dari mana kau tahu mereka di sana?" Kotak P3K diulurkan ke tangan Kibum. Pria berusia lebih tua menyiram tangannya dengan alkohol. Luka Kibum mengeluarkan banyak darah, namun bukan berarti ada peluru di dalam sana. Hanya luka goresan, cukup dalam, tak mengenai daerah yang vital. Cekatan, si pemilik rumah mengambil perban dan mengobati si luka.

"Insting polisi." Kibum memaksudkan betapa lamanya dia menghabiskan waktu untuk berurusan dengan manusia-manusia kriminal. "Lalu, dari mana kau tahu mengobati luka?"

"Aku orang yang sering mengalami luka." Bukan bermakna melankolis, Jay seorang anggota mafia sebelum menikah dengan ibu Kyuhyun dan Taehyung. Dia menjalankan bisnis halal ketika mulai mengencani wanita beruntung itu.

Pembicaraan di antara mereka selesai. Kecanggungan terlalu mendominasi.

Ika. Zordick

Sekali lagi mengoleskan lipstick merah di bibirnya. Hyuna dengan heelsnya menapak di lantai ruang introgasi. Mata indah itu menatap tajam pada dua pria China—tersangka penembakan di kediaman Cho, wajah mereka babak belur. Terlihat menyedihkan namun sedikit sexy di mata si polwan.

Rok mini dan pantat padat, perpaduan luar biasa yang selalu mendapat acungan jempol dari seluruh kepolisian divisi kriminal di kantor kepolisian. Sebelas dua belas dengan pemilik pembunuh bayaran, kalau kata Kibum. Hyuna punya cara keadilan tersendiri. Oleh karenanya jugalah, Kibum merekrutnya ke dalam satuan tugas yang dia gawangi.

"Nama?"

Hyuna bertanya ketika bokongnya mendarat di permukaan meja introgasi. Recorder telah dihidupkan, siap menjadi saksi yang memberatkan ketika dituntut nanti di pengadilan. Keduanya memilih diam, sedikit tak berkonstrasi dengan pertanyaan saat atensi teralihkan penuh pada gundukan dada milik si wanita. Terlalu vulgar.

"Matamu," pria dengan tinggi 187 centimeter menyusul Hyuna. Menepuk mata keduanya dengan tumpukan kertas di tangan. "Jawab dengan benar!"

"Hui," Chanyeol cukup fasih dengan bahasa China, ini kali pertama baginya menjadi pengintrogasi. Bersyukur, bukan Kibum yang menjadi mentor ajarnya. Hanya saja, jika melihat Hyuna, seniornya itu lebih parah dalam hal introgasi dibanding Kibum. "Namaku Hui."

Seseorang yang berkemeja biru, kulitnya putih dan rambutnya hitam. Rahang yang tegas dan hidung mancung. Sebagai wanita normal yang suka pria tampan menawan, Hyuna tanpa sadar menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Kesan menggoda kental menguar. Chanyeol berdehem untuk menetralkan suasana ruangan yang mendadak panas.

"Lalu kau?" kali ini muka Hyuna kembali judes. Dia pecinta golongan pria tampan menawan takkan tertarik dengan pemuda biasa-biasa saja. Pria china bermata sipit menunduk pasrah saat matanya tertangkap basah tak bisa menolak tawaran paha dan dada si polwan.

"Xiang Sui." Gelagatnya persis seperti pecundang. Dia menunduk, gemetar.

 _Apa orang baru?_

 _Hui ini bisa menggunakan senjata, permukaan tangannya terlihat seperti itu._

 _Dia terlalu tenang atau temannya ini yang terlalu penakut?_

Ketika Chanyeol sibuk dengan probabilitas dan hipotesa di kepala, Hyuna berpikir dengan lebih santai. _Kurasa si jelek ini dalangnya, tampangnya saja kriminal._

"Siapa target kalian?" Hyuna menumpukan salah satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain. Menarik kerah kemeja si tampan di matanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Taehyung." Bukankah jawaban ini terlalu mudah di dapat?

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengambil bukti di tangan Jay."

Hyuna terdiam. Dia turun dari meja. Kakinya melangkah keluar, Chanyeol tak paham mengapa segalanya terasa sangat mudah. Apakah introgasi yang kadang-kadang menghabiskan waktu hingga berhari-hari semudah ini?

Tak lama, Hyuna kembali lagi. Kali ini dia mengikat rambutnya, tatapan matanya terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Suara helaan napasnya terdengar jelas. Telapak tangan mengayun, mendarat keras di meja. "KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA, BERANINYA KAU BERBOHONG!" bentaknya. Tak hanya kedua kriminal yang terkejut atas perlakuannya, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya hampir meledak.

"Yang menembak dua pengawal Kyuhyun sebelumnya adalah kau. Jika memang targetmu adalah Kyuhyun, kau seharusnya sudah dapat menembaknya dari kejadian di awal."

"Bo—bos menyuruh kami untuk …," suara terbata terdengar dari Xiang Sui.

Cepat. Hyuna dan Chanyeol bahkan tak sempat menghentikan. Hui mencengkram rahang rekannya, melakukan gerakan membanting belakang kepala targetnya ke lantai. Suara retakan terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol cepat bergerak, menghalangi gerakan Hui yang mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Xiang.

"BANGSAT!"

"Aku takkan membiarkan dia bicara!"

Tungkai Hyuna terangkat ke atas, menyambar bagian leher, menjatuhkan Hui dengan sekali tendangan. "Kalau tak dia yang bicara akan kubuat kau yang bicara, anjing komunis!" Chanyeol bersumpah akan bertingkah laku baik pada Hyuna untuk ke depannya. "Panggil medis!"

"Siap!" Chanyeol berlari keluar.

Ika. Zordick

Pagi menjemput. Kibum mendapat pakaian dan laporan dari bawahannya. Tak lama hingga laporan itu berpindah ke tangan Jay. Klien mereka yang satu ini tak pernah bisa membiarkan polisi bekerja sendiri. Rasa-rasanya Kibum bekerja pada atasannya. Dibanding seorang yang harus dijaga sebagai saksi, Jay lebih mirip seperti pengawas.

"Tuan, nona sudah bangun." Seorang pengawal wanita—kepemilikan pribadi kediaman Cho—memberitahu Jay ketika mereka siap makan di ruang makan. "Dia mencari Kibum."

"Antarkan makanan untuknya, aku akan ke sana menemuinya nanti." Hati masih seperti batu untuk merestui. Membiarkan Kibum menemui anaknya di dalam kamar bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Papa, Kyuhyun ingin menemui Kibum bukan kau." Taehyung angkat bicara. Dia makan dengan tenang di kursinya. Berbeda sekali dengan kelakuan biasanya. "Jangan membuat semua menjadi rumit, aku percaya padanya."

Baru kali ini Kibum beruntung mengenal si bocah nakal yang hobi tawuran itu. Lain kali, jika Taehyung masuk kantor polisi lagi, Kibum berjanji akan memberikan cola untuknya saat diintrogasi. "Dia pria yang berbahaya, Tae."

"Aku juga terjadi karena kau berbahaya. Setidaknya karena itu kau direstui kakek. Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, papa," nasihat terkesan mengolok. Jay terdiam, dengusan napasnya menandakan bahwa dia memberikan izin.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel saat mendengar suara pintu. Dia melompat dari posisinya, menerjang keberadaan Kibum yang tepat di depan matanya. Sedikit terharu, pria dewasa membalas pelukan. Rasanya rindu. Hingga kata pun enggan terucap.

Biarkan Kibum menatap, biarkan Kibum menyelesaikan segala penyakit rindunya dengan memandangi wajah bak boneka milik Kyuhyun. Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat, dia bahkan tak sadar di kala itu dia tersenyum. Lalu tubuh besarnya kembali merengkuh.

"Apa kau sehat? Apa kau makan dan tidur dengan benar?" Kyuhyun khawatir sangat banyak. Meski yang wajar dikhawatirkan adalah dirinya. Kyuhyun sepertinya lupa, siapa yang membuat Kibum tak makan dan tidur dengan benar.

Kibum hanya memilih mengangguk. Dia masih enggan melepas rengkuhan. Biarkan keheningan mendominasi kembali. "Kibum, kau tidak mandi ya?"

Ah—

Begitulah.

"Kau mau mandi bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, mengambil ponselnya, menunjukkan layar berisi tulisan ke depan wajah Kibum.

"HEH JERK, I WATCH YOU!" tulisan capslock dengan nama Papa emotikon hati tertulis di sana. Sebelah alis Kibum terangkat, padahal dia rindu Kyuhyun. Sial!

TBC

Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia menunggu. ^^

Ka akan berusaha update dengan baik dan benar wakakakka


End file.
